Night of the Fae
by Takao1160
Summary: This Tale starts in the middle of Fifth year. It will very loosely follow Cannon. If you want strict cannon doctrine this story is not for you. Harry/ Hermione/ Luna Pairings. Harry related to the gaelic god of Justice and Truth? Hermione's heritage to a norse goddess, and Luna is related to an Fae Queen. Let the games begin!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This based off of the following challenge from Dennisud - Challenge: Will you write a trio fic with Harry, Hermione and Luna, say about their 5th year on and how they fix things so they win in a non-canon way by their 7th year?

Night of the Fae

Chapter 1

Harry scowled as he left Snape's office for the third time that week. He cleaned cauldrons for four bloody hours. It was outrageous! Harry hesitated and then suddenly decided to take a detour to Professor McGonagall's office. He looked at his broken watch which he thought said 10:25. That was 25 minutes after curfew and an early night for Snape.

Harry reached her door and pounded on it. It took Professor McGonagall a few moments to open it and she was dressed in a heavy robes with her night dress on underneath.

"Potter!" she exclaimed as she scowled "This had better be important or life threatening."

Harry frowned and put his hands on his hips "I have come to be expelled because I refuse to go to Professor Snape's Detentions or go to his classes anymore." Harry threw his wand at her and stomped away.

Professor McGonagall was shocked to say the least at his outburst and came out from her office to watch him walk away. She could see he was angry by the way his shoulders seemed coiled and ready to snap. Along with his opening and closing his fist, she realized that Harry Potter was very angry.

Professor McGonagall went to her floo and called Albus "Headmaster we have a big problem. Mr. Potter just quit and I think Severus had something to do with." She then relayed the incident and what he said.

Albus wiped his face in exhasperation "Come to my office and I will call Severus."

Professor McGonagall arrived ten minutes later fully dressed. When she walked in Severus was ranting "Albus it is not my fault if the boy is unteachable. After five years he has learned nothing about potions. He makes a nuisance of himself in my class and earns those detentions."

Minerva slammed a thick book down on the headmaster's desk. "Sorry I am late but I took a detour to the recording room and brought the book of punishment."

Minerva scowled at Severus "Albus did Severus tell you what Potter did to earn a two week detention?"

Severus sneered "I should have given him more."

Albus was wary to ask but did anyway "What did he do?"

Severus seemed suddenly unsure but stated "He almost sneezed into another's cauldron."

Minerva looked at him very unkindly "Mr. Potter also went to Madam Pomfrey that evening because somehow he ingested powdered ross root into his nostrils."

Severus came back quickly "If Mr. Potter would spend more time paying attention and less time snorting ingredients perhaps his scores would improve."

Minerva suddenly lashed out and slapped Severus and then pulled her wand on Severus and pointed it at his chest. "Severus I have four students who saw the incident you speak of and swear that Mr. Malfoy blew it from his hands at Mr. Potter. Three of the four stated you watched Malfoy do it."

Minerva stepped back and lowered her wand "I checked that book and you have given Mr. Potter more detentions than any other student. Most are not worthy of points loss. For blinking, breathing, living, placing a cauldron spoon on the left instead of the right and many other ridiculas reasons and everyone was recorded in that book."

Minerva turned to Albus "Mr. Potter has spent all but ten days of this semester in detention with Severus. The last three nights Mr. Potter had to spend four hours cleaning cauldrons and he is never released until after curfew and without a note. Twenty times this semester Potter has been cited for being out after curfew and Filch has assigned another night with Severus."

Minerva looked over at Severus "This is Mr. Potter's Owl year as Severus well knows and he has taken every opportunity to leave Mr. Potter with no time to study for them." Minerva clenched her fist. I was not aware of this until Mrs. Granger and Mr. Potter came to me so he could quit the Quidditch team because he was more worried about his owl results. That was three weeks ago and I have watched and monitored since then."

Minerva crossed her arms in front of herself and waited for Albus to respond. Albus looked at her and then finally asked "What is it you would have me do?" Minerva's eyes glinted but she did not respond which unsettled the Headmaster. "Severus you are not to give Mr. Potter anymore detentions for the rest of this term."

Minerva snorted in disgust "Funny that Mr. Potter would tell me the exact thing you would say as a response. Albus I have had enough. Severus only tries to teach Slytherins and does not even attempt to teach the other houses. It is gone on long enough and I have asked the Board of Govenors to convene in two days."

"I have had enough of Severus's petty biases. I hope in three days time Severus will be the ex-potions professor." Minerva slammed the door on the way out.

The Govenor's meeting lasted all day and Minerva brought many students and their pensieve memories with them. Albus and Severus were both surprised with all the heads of houses testified to many incidents while disillusioned and monitoring Severus classes.

Severus jumped up "That is outrageous! They had no right to spy on my class."

An older governor spoke sharply "The assistant Head mistress has every right it is a part of her duties and she can assign it to others if she is too busy."

Minerva smiled at her "Pomona and Fillius are both head of houses and I asked each of them to fill in for me at times."

Albus was then questioned next and had no reply to many of the questions. He quickly realized that he had thoroughly been set up. In the end he said nothing for or against Severus.

The spoke person for the Board stood up at the end of the day and read their judgment "Head master you will place a portrait in the potions classroom." Albus raised a hand to speak but was cut off. "There will be no discussion on this or if you refuse Mr. Snape will be terminated as of now." Albus wanted to argue but knew that to do so was not a smart thing to do."

Another Govenor turned to the professor "Severus Snape you are no longer the head of Slytherin. You are no longer allowed to take points, you are no longer allowed to give detentions." Another governor cleared his throat "You will no longer teach Slytherins differently than other houses and the extra classes in your house common rooms will cease immediately."

Severus was almost beat red and an early stage of blue when the governor;s finished with him. He quickly stomped off as the Board of Govenors adjorned.

Albus walked besides Minerva "Minerva this was all so unnecessary you could have come to me with this."

Suddenly Fillius and Pomona stood beside Minerva. "Albus, you old fool. I know for a fact that over the years we each have come to you many times and complained and each time you did nothing about Severus. You knew exactly what he was doing and allowed it.

Pomona then spoke "Headmaster you do realize that three head of houses can override any edict the headmaster puts out. We have to report to the Govenors each time we do and why."

Fillius stood before him "We have all had enough and you are on notice that we cannot trust you to do the right thing and we are watching you."

Albus frowned deeply "You seemed to be threatening your boss."

Minerva replied sharply "We see most things the same way and it is not a threat, it is a promise that if you don't start cleaning house, we will start opposing some of your more questionable decisions. Enough is enough." The three turned and left. Albus was most troubled by this.

At Dinner that evening Minerva stood and announced the Boards decision much to Albus and Severus objections. What surprised everyone is when Harry Potter stood up with his eyes glowing and an angry façade. "That isn't justice. That isn't right. He doesn't teach, he hasn't taught since I first came here."

Minerva looked at him "Mr. Potter that will be quite enough. We may not like it but the Board did take a major step today and that will have to be enough for now."

Harry began to glow with a green light and looked around "I cannot because I know in my heart that justice was not served. My soul cries out and demands true justice. Harry began walking towards the head table with purpose Albus and Minerva looked very worried and that worry became even greater when the light surrounding him increased and he began to talk in gaelic.

"Níl mé an leanbh go cries amach chun cabhair a fháil. nó an bhean go screams le haghaidh cosanta. Tá mé an sin a freagraí a nglaonna. Tá mé an ceann iad siúd a guí ar an eagla lag." Harry screamed out to the hall.

_(Translation: I am not the child that cries out for help or the woman that screams for protection. I am that which answers their calls. I am the one those that pray upon the weak fear.)_

Snape looked suddenly scared as Potter closed on him and pulled his wand from his wand holster. Harry suddenly found a sword in his hand and pointed it at the hated professor. Energy transmitted down the sword and struck Snape squarely in the chest.

Severus Snape d'éalaigh tú Bhreithiúnais ach ní bheidh tú ag éalú dom. Iarr mé draíochta a breithiúnas a thabhairt duit fiú a bounty. Má tá tú a mheas fiú ansin a rá liom go bhfuil an cheartais sheirbheáil. Mura ansin éileamh mé stiall ceartais tú ar an áit seo.

_(Severus Snape you have escaped Justice but you will not escape me. I ask magic to judge you worthy of its bounty. If you be judged worthy then I say justice is served. _

_If no then I demand justice strip you of this place.)_

Snape looked shocked at first and began to scream in pain. Soon a yellow mist formed around him and began to form a solid shield of magic with Snape held firmly inside. A deep rumbling noise could be heard throughout the hall. It grew in intensity as it began to sound much like a voice. The voice deepened and then sounds began coming forth in gaelic again:

"Severus Snape have been tú Mheas agus fuair unpure. Begone ón áit seo agus ní ar ais."

_(Severus Snape you have been judged and found unpure. Begone from this place and never return.)_

When the mist dissipated Severus Snape was no longer in the hall. Albus looked concerned as he asked a very confused Harry "Harry what have you done to Professor Snape?"

Harry suddenly stood and placed the sword in a sheath on his back "Headmaster it is not what I have done. I did not but invoke magic to judge the Professor and he was found unworthy. He is no longer allowed to work here and I suddenly feel like all is right in the world."

Minerva looked at him "When did you learn to speak gaelic?"

Harry looked very surprised "I don't speak in gaelic."

Hermione stepped to stand beside him "Harry you cast a spell in Gaelic, in all Gaelic,"

Harry shook his head "No I said it in English."

Minerva sighed "I fear Mr. Potter that the entire Hall heard you speak in Gaelic."

Albus stood at his full height "Mr. Potter I am afraid I shall have to punish you for attacking a Professor."

Harry actually chuckled as he began walking away. "Headmaster Snape is no longer a professor here and I believe he can't enter the grounds at all. As for me doing any kind of detention, It is not happening." Harry held his arm out for Hermione "I seem to have a lot of free time care to study with me?"

Hermione smiled "Why Mr. Potter I thought you would never ask."

Just before Harry and Hermione walked through the doors Harry stated "I think Snape is at the gates trying to get back on the school grounds. Somebody might want to go and warn him that he may lose his magic if he is successful." Albus scampered off to warn Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok thanks for the reviews. I did have one that noted punctuation and grammer issues. I try to keep it down and I will try to do better in the rest of the chapters. writing is not my day job. What can I say?

The rest of the reviews are - I like it give me more.

I am introducing Luna in another chapter or two and Hermione will remain as she is until the end of Summer. But Harry's interesting developments begin to show more dynamics. It should be interesting.

Night of the Fae Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione made their way to their dorm rooms to pick up their books and supplies. Before they left for the library Colin Creevy ran in "Harry Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster want to see you in the headmaster's office."

Harry smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand "Thanks Colin." Harry then smiled before heading to the library.

Hermione looked at him with a little smirk "You aren't going to go are you?"

Harry's reply was simple "Nope. I don't see the benefit to me. Besides they have wasted enough of my time this semester."

Hermione was quiet for many moments as they walked the halls to the library "Harry I don't mean to push you but you know I am dying to talk about what happened… you cast spells in Gaelic and I never knew you spoke another language."

Hermione then stopped and turned Harry to herself she blushed a little as her hand hold on his hand tightened "Harry there is something else… something I can feel about you…"

Harry then smiled before he walked forward and pinned Hermione to the wall. He looked for another moment and then leaned down to kiss her. She was completely caught off guard but found herself wanting very much to return the kiss. Harry pressed his body into hers and she could not help herself as she let a little moan escape.

Harry suddenly released her and stepped back from her "My magic has changed somehow. Something happened tonight and that sword appearing in my hands was no mistake. It has been in my family for many generations and is part of a legacy I knew nothing about."

Hermione looked surprised "Really, Do you know how or why?"

Harry looked and smiled "You are always so inquisitive it is one of your greatest qualities and the reason I find you so attractive." Hermione blushed.

"Harry…why…you are being very forward… not that I don't appreciate it." Hermione looked down suddenly in embarrassment.

Harry moved closer "Hermione why don't you ask me why I kissed you?"

Hermione gulped and looked into his eyes and they were different… he was different and most importantly what he was doing to her with this sudden confidence was … shocking … she didn't know exactly why but she craved more. "I well…"

Harry chuckled "You know we are both the biggest idiots in this school. Until tonight I couldn't see the truth if it walked up to me and slapped me." Harry caressed her face "My favorite Gryffindor, she doesn't feel worthy and she has the most going for her in the entire school. I know you love me Hermione."

Hermione was completely gob smacked and her mouth flew open to begin the denials. Harry leaned forward and stopped them with the most profound and a most sensuous kiss that made Hermione melt. Harry smiled as he looked at her with her closed eyes. He leaned forward and began to whisper into her ear "Ask yourself if a guy could kiss you like that if he didn't feel the same way about you?"

Hermione physically shuddered and then what he asked finally registered and her eyes flew open "Wait… what did…"

Hermione placed her head in his chest and Harry could almost feel her emotional turmoil. She calmed after a half of a minute and asked without looking at him. "I thought I hid it so well. How did you learn about it?"

Harry chuckled "It is part of this change I am going through, part of the magical change that is occurring. I suddenly get these feelings that I sense something. When I looked at you in the hall I felt… love and I then realized that I felt love from you and that I returned that love. It was if blinders were removed from my eyes. Am I wrong?"

Hermione squeezed him tighter "How could a girl not fall in love with her knight in shining armor? My heart was yours the moment you jumped on the trolls back to save me."

Harry looked into her eyes "You my warrior woman have been just as brave. You have saved me more than I saved you. How could I not fall in love with you? You have always been there for me."

Hermione let tears fall from her eyes as she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. She gave him a kiss that could make a dead man feel alive. After many minutes they took a breather. Hermione laughing and crying "I think that was brilliant and I am ready to throw my knickers at you already." Hermione kissed his cheek and laughed "I promised myself I would not be intimate with a man until I was sixteen and I knew and trusted him."

Harry chuckled "Please Hermione don't hold back how you feel."

Hermione smacked his cheek "Harry I promise you will be my first and if it works out right…hopefully the last man to get into my knickers."

Harry smiled at her "I am sorry I won't sleep with a woman unless she is more than just my friend."

Hermione placed her legs down on the floor and looked a little nervous and then she got this glint in her eyes she placed her hand on his stomach and smiled at him "Potter I will warn you now…" she reached down and grabbed him "This is something that I will have in a few months so I recommend you to get rid of any ethical dilemmas you think you have so you are ready for me. I have waited four years for you to come to your senses."

Hermione gave a little squeeze I will come by after to library to discuss this with you further. Hermione smiled and winked at him before she sauntered off to the library.

Harry adjusted his book bag and smiled as he watched her rear end. "Damn that was sexy as hell." He made his way to her table and they began to study in earnest. After an hour Albus came to their table.

"Harry I asked you to come to my office over an hour ago." Albus stated while tapping his fingers on the tabletop.

Harry looked up at him and eyed him for a moment and finally answered "Yes, I know and I decided not to go. There was no benefit for me to come."

Albus looked at him with his mouth opened before sputtering out "No benefit for you. I am still the headmaster here and you do answer to me."

Harry looked at him "Ok, why were you summoning me?"

Albus looked incredulously at him "Because of the incident at dinner and you expelled a Professor from these grounds. You will be punished."

Harry laughed "Really is that your perception of what happened?"

Albus was getting a little irritated "It was exactly what happened."

Harry smiled "No it wasn't. What happened is that a man who hates me pulled his wand and I asked magic to judge him worthy or not. Magic then judged him and then Magic banished him from these grounds. If you try to make an issue of it and attempt to punish me I will file with the DMLE and THE Board of governors. So I hope you have your proof ready.

Albus was very incensed "I am your magical guardian and I can punish you anytime I choose."

Harry was about to walk away and suddenly whipped around and walked up to him. "You and I both know that is one of the biggest lies you tell everyone. If you were my parent appointed magical guardian, then you would have access to the family grimoire to teach me about Potter magic. Since I know nothing about it. You are lying and more importantly I know it… so go ahead and try."

Albus stepped back "How did…"

Hermione spoke up "What is more Head master I just heard you admit to it."

Albus suddenly pulled his wand and Harry reacted quickly and with decisiveness He grabbed the wand from the Headmaster's grasp and then punch him in the face. "Harry looked down at him "You are lucky you did not obliviated her because it would have meant your death."

Albus looked at the wand Harry now held "I would like my wand back please."

Harry looked at the wand and then towards the head master "Your lying this isn't your wand anymore and you know it." Harry looked at it again "I am its' new master… not you I took it from you in open combat. It is mine."

Albus tried to make a grab for it and Harry pointed it at him and then the Headmaster found himself outside the wards of Hogwarts. He heard Harry's voice "I won't sit back and allow people to keep me in the dark any longer. The next time you attack me or any of my friends you will find yourself banished just like Snape. Tomorrow I am going to Gringott's to find out about my real heritage and show all of your manipulations of me."

Albus snapped back quickly "I forbid you from leaving Hogwarts."

Harry chuckled "Stop me if you can old man."

As Albus walked back to Hogwarts he suddenly hit the ward barrier and it would not let him pass. He looked at them in surprise. He waited almost an hour before he could pass back through.

Once back into his office he called Kingsley Shacklebolt and asked him to place three of the order members on a mission for tomorrow morning.

Harry and Hermione made it back to the Gryffindor common room with five minutes to spare before the curfew started. They looked at each other and Hermione without any hesitation grabbed the back of Harry's neck and snogged him silly much to the five people who remained in the common rooms surprise.

Hermione leaned away with a smile "I hope you have pleasant dreams Harry."

Harry chuckled "Hermione that is most devious and just not nice thing to do to your new boyfriend." The audience gasped at hearing the proclamation that Harry just made.

Hermione smiled "But most certainly will keep your thoughts about me right where I want them."

Harry arched his eyebrow "It is not nice to tease Hermione."

Hermione leaned towards him "You should consider it extended foreplay." Harry then growled at her. They gave each other a quick peck and then left for their dorms.

Ten minutes later the audience in the common room saw Hermione, in her night-clothes, walk over to the boys dorm. They looked at each other in disbelief. Angelina snidely said with sarcasm "If I didn't know any better I would think they are more than just good friends."

Fred Lean his head on her shoulder "My love I meant to talk to you about becoming friends with benefits."

Angelina laughed back as she pushed his head off her shoulder "Fred you know it just wouldn't be right after I have been with your brother many times."

Fred sputtered "But we have gone steady for a year now. How come he gets it and I don't."

Angelina quickly replied "If I did you all the time I would get a reputation as being easy and by doing George I don't."

George looked at Katie "By that reasoning you should be doing Fred behind my back."

Katie looked at him and smiled "What you want me to look like a slut? A girl has to have some standards you know."

Katie and Angelina busted up laughing at the guys looks. They finally broke down in fits when the twins finally caught on to the prank they had just played on them.

Hermione slipped noiselessly into Harry's Dorm and found him still in the bathroom. She got a little smile on her face as she slipped off her robe and snuggled into his bed. She heard Harry approach and the curtain open and the moonlight reflected off his skin. She looked and she saw he had no pajamas on.

Harry was smiling as he felt arms wrap around him from behind and teasingly said "Seamus get out of my bed."

Hermione giggled "Oh I see how cozy it is in the boys dorms."

Harry turned over and smiled "I think someone is just jealous that it wasn't them snuggling with me."

Hermione smiled "I am guilty as charged sir."

It was quiet for a second "Harry I want to explore but I want to keep my virginity until my birthday in September."

Harry kissed her nose "I will only do as much as you want."

Hermione hugged him "That is the problem Harry. I am asking you to keep me in check too."

Harry kissed her "I will try but you have to help me as well." Hermione smiled as she hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

Night of the Fae Chapter 3

Hermione opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings and found herself in a slight panic. She finally turned her head and saw Harry lying beside her before a smile formed on her lips. She snuggled a little closer to him and then wondered what time it was. She reached her hand out to where her wand was on Harry's night stand. She fumbled around until a woman's voice stated "I am surprised the wand you are with is not enough."

Hermione looked out and found Professor McGonagall looking back at her. Hermione closed the curtain quickly and began dressing "Give me a moment Professor."

Hermione's thoughts were jumbled as she finished putting her pajama top on and rolled out of the bed. "This isn't what…"

The professor asked "You mean I didn't just find you in Mr. Potter's bed?"

Hermione blushed "Well yes but we didn't you know ..." The Professor arched her eyebrow. Hermione sighed and set down on Harry's dresser "Sorry I guess it is kind of obvious what we were doing." Hermione looked up and into her eyes "Harry and I are finally together and I have no intention of giving him up."

Professor looked at her "This Hermione is the one I have come to accept as she is direct and knows what she wants. That being said you should not have to sleep with your wizard to keep his interest in you."

Hermione smiled "If I thought for a minute that was the only reason I wouldn't be with him. I am still virgin and Harry helps me to stay that way."

Professor McGonagall seemed confused "But the way I found you suggests otherwise."

Hermione chuckled "We played a little but didn't take it to completion. I trust Harry to respect my wishes. He wouldn't hurt me."

Professor McGonagall grinned "I am glad things haven't gone too far and I think you should see madam Pomfrey for a potion… just in case."

Hermione blushed "I already have. What is going to happen now?"

The professor smiled "You are going to hurry to your dorm and get ready for your day." The professor stopped at the door "You are going to promise me not to let me catch you like this again."

Hermione stepped by her "If I have my way I shall be exactly where you found me every night for the rest of my life."

The professor laughed back "Yes, I know but don't let me catch you."

Harry came to breakfast thirty minutes later. Professor McGonagall saw him and made her way over to him. Harry, without looking up stated "I heard you and Hermione this morning and no, I… we promise to be careful. I wouldn't hurt Hermione for anything."

The professor with a smirk added "This is a very one-sided conversation Potter. Do you think next time you might at least consider letting me do my job?"

Harry chuckled "Oh, if I must Professor."

"Potter you are ever so kind." The professor said with plenty of sarcasm. The professor then looked around "Where is Hermione?

Harry finished building the second bacon sandwich "We divided our work load and she is at the library while I came to the hall to retrieve our breakfast. We have a lot to study today."

The professor stated as she walked away "Do not let anyone catch you with food in the library."

Harry grinned "Who said we are using the library?" the professor stopped and then quickly moved on.

Minerva sat by the headmaster as he said to her "I see that Mr, Potter is still here."

Minerva replied "Where else would he be?"

Albus stated back "He threatened to leave the grounds today when I saw him in the library yesterday."

"Well he is still here this morning." She retorted back.

Albus smiled "Do check upon him from time to time and let me know if he does try to leave."

**Gringott's Bank – London – Present time**

The goblin came back to the counter "Mr. Potter if you would follow me please Ragnok will see you now." Harry followed the goblin as he was led through a maze of hallways.

Harry asked as they were walking "Mr. Griphook if I were to expose what Dumbledore has done with my private correspondence, would that embarrass the goblins?"

Griphook thought for many seconds "I should think not because he used obscuring magic to fool the family blood spell detection element and without that we would have known of his deception. We were charged to get your mail from us to you at any cost."

Harry replied with a big smile "Excellent I don't want to make you look bad."

Harry spent the next three hours learning about his family, its' legacy, and why he felt his soul and magic react to Snape. He was three parts pissed and one part absolutely outraged at how he ended up at his aunt and uncle. By the time his parents will was read he knew why everything had happened to him.

He sent an owl to the Ministry and only waited a few minutes before the person he wanted entered Gringott's. The older woman looked quite flustered "Mr. Potter I am not used to being waylaid like this. This is a surprise to me."

Harry looked at her "Imagine how I felt when I learned I had a godmother?"

"I don't have any memory of your parents asking me or my acceptance of the responsibility." Amelia told him

The Goblin beside Harry stepped forward "Madam Bones my name is Griphook and I am the Potter Family account manager. Our mind healers believe your memories have been suppressed. If you read this card they believe you will regain your memories within the hour.

Amelia Bones the Head of the DMLE was spitting mails and venom as she rampaged through the Ministry and had Harry's Guardianship changed to her. When she returned to Gringott's she was still cursing up a storm.

Harry looked at her and smiled Now all we have to do is get past Dumbledore's Prison guards."

Amelia asked quickly "Hiu what? Show me who they are?"

Harry pointed to Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks.

Amelia smiled "Follow my lead Harry."

Kingsley looked up at the main door to Gringott's open and Harry Potter came out of it. He was very shocked to see him as he had been here to guard his entrance. He quickly caught Tonks and Arthur Weasley's attention. He motion for them to come to his location and he began to go up the steps to intercept Harry.

As he got within meters of him a voice he clearly recognizes shouts to him "Kingsley and Tonks stop what you are doing now." Amelia Bones told her two Aurors. Kingsley and Tonks both stopped and looked to her.

"Ma'am we were asked by the Chief Warlock to give protection to Mr. Potter." Kingsley stated.

Amelia responded by grabbing Arthur as he passed her to cut Harry off and try to escort him to where Kingsley and now Tonks stood with their boss. "Exactly what does the chief Warlock have to do with active Aurors assignments?"

Tonks responded "He is Harry's magical guardian."

Amelia unrolled a scroll and showed it to them "Correction, Albus Dumbledore is not and was only a temporary guardian until his parents will was read as this order from the Wizengmont clearly states. " Amelia let them stew on that and then unrolled another document "This is his parents will naming me his guardian after Sirius Black. I have been his legal guardian since his parent's death whether I knew of it or not. "

Kingsley, Arthur, and Tonks looked very unsure before Kingsley realized they were in a tight spot. "Ma'am I think we should take Harry and discuss this with Headmaster Dumbledore."

Amelia frowned "I don't think so. I will tell you that if I catch you or any other Auror, or anyone guarding or trying to detain Lord Potter again if an Auror and they do not have an assignment from me to do so, they will be fired. If not an Auror, they will be arrested. Do I make myself clear?"

All three stated quickly with wide eyes "Yes, perfectly understood."

Harry walked up "As you are members of the flaming chicken club of Albus's and he has lied to you, you don't know what the real truth is."

Tonks smiled before letting a small laugh escape her lips "The Flaming Chicken club?"

"My term for the Order of the Phoenix." Harry said with a grin. "I am off to the Daily Prophet for that exclusive interview."

Amelia looked at him "I don't know if that is wise but it is your decision.

That evening Harry walked into the main hall and sat beside Hermione. She hugged him quickly and with some relief "So, how did it go?"

Harry sighed and leaned into her embrace "That was a very long day but I got more accomplished than I had hoped." Harry leaned towards her "You will want to get the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning and I accepted my lordship."

Hermione's eyes widened "Really?"

Harry smiled "Really, really." Harry asked her "Any problems with our little plan here?"

Hermione smiled at him "You made two great bacon sandwiches at breakfast and had a conversation with Professor McGonagall and she didn't look for you the rest of the day,"

Hermione looked into his eyes "I sense you have more to tell me?"

Harry smiled at her "I do but it might be better if you learned of it the way everybody else is going to." Hermione frowned before Harry quickly added "I wanted to gauge everybody elses reaction by your reaction but only if you agree."

Hermione looked into his eyes for many moments as she chewed her lip "You know this will drive me crazy until I know everything."

Harry smirked "I promise to distract you all night or as much as you will let me."

Hermione let a small smile grow on her face "I will hold you to that Harry Potter." Harry leaned over and sealed it with a kiss which caused Hermione to cuddle into his side.

Harry and Hermione finished dinner and then went back to an unused classroom they had found to continue to study. Before they had realized it, it was five minutes until curfew and Hermione began to pack up quickly "Harry we only have five minutes to make it back to our dorms."

Harry stayed her hands and she looked up at him "Hermione remember the Professor said don't let her catch you in my bed again." Harry took his wand and began to twirl it and then added an incantation. A beautiful bed appeared in the center of the room. Harry smiled at her "If we aren't in my bed then she can't catch you in it."

Hermione dropped her book bag "You think your pretty smart don't you Harry?"

Harry grinned as he watched Hermione approach the bed. He put his wand away and removed his shirt as he walked towards her "I am not as smart as you but I try to make up for it by being better at other things."

Hermione smiled "What are you better at than me?"

Harry kissed her neck just below her ear as his hands began to wonder. Hermione let a soft little moan escape her lips "I am better at studying you and getting response from you."

An hour later Hermione was sprawled over Harry "Ok Potter I have to admit you are better at something than I am." Hermione said with a smile "You can consider me a willing test subject to become a master at that field of study." Harry chuckled and then they held each other tighter and fell asleep.

At breakfast the next morning the Headmaster seemed rather jovial and he saw the post owls enter as they gracefully swooped down to deliver their packages.

Minerva McGonagall had her Daily Prophet opened and the more she read, the angrier she became. She finished the article she stood up and slammed the paper down in front of Albus and then walked off in a huff. Albus was not ready for the ire from her. He curiously started to scan the paper for the cause of Minerva's ire.

His eyes set upon a headline Hogwart's Headmaster stops official postal mail from reaching Harry Potter for fifteen years read the small article and looked across the hall of students and saw hostile eyes looking at him.

Albus found the next headline 'Goblins investigate Albus Dumbledore's claim to be Harry Potter's magical guardian. IT IS FALSE!"

Upon request of Lord Harry Potter the claim that Albus Dumbledore was his magical guardian was found to be false. Further investigation found that his trust vault had money missing from it and tracking the withdrawls found that Albus Dumbldore had taken over five hundred thousand Galleons from Lord Harry Potter's trust vault over the years.

Lord Potter's Guardian was found when his parent's will which had been sealed in their family vault, unopened for over thirteen years and never requested by the Wizengmont's chief wizard, Albus Dumbledore. Upon being notified of her relation to Harry she ordered a full accounting of all Potter assets and accounts.

Upon the findings of the investigation she asked the Goblin nation to recover all stolen assets and found all but 100,000 thousand galleons had been placed in the Dumbledore family vault. The Goblins stripped the Dumbledore vaults clean and placed all assets in the Potter vaults as a penalty for theft. The Goblins also Banned Albus Dumbledore from stepping foot in the Goblin nation or any of its' property, upon pain of death.

Albus looked up to see that his staff and students were looking at him with hate and not adoration he had come to expect. Inside he was seething with rage. They didn't understand what he was doing to help them, that sacrifices had to be made for the greater good and to defeat the evil that was upon them.

Suddenly three owls landed in front of him. The first was from the Wizengmont which stripped of his Supreme Mugwump title and his chief Wizard title until an investigation could be completed.

The second letter was from the Goblins banning him from Goblin property. The third and last letter was from the Board of governors and he was relieved of his headmaster's duties and Minerva was appointed as headmistress to replace him. Albus had one hour to pack his things and vacate Hogwarts grounds. He suddenly felt the school wards shift away from him and transfer to Minerva.

Minerva entered from the headmaster's door to the hall with three miniature suit cases and handed them to him "Albus I have never been more disappointed in someone as I am in you. You took advantage of everyone and the worst part is you took advantage of a defenseless young man. I can never forgive you for that."

Albus stood up and placed the luggage in his pocket before he walked out the front door and off of the grounds. Many would think that this would humble any man to be exposed in such a way. Albus Dumbledore was made of a different cloth and in his mind he smiled "They will come crawling back to me and begging me to aid them when Voldemort make his presence known. They are such fools. Albus walked towards his Brothers house and Hogsmeade.


	4. Chapter 4

Night of the Fae Chapter 4

Albus entered Aberforth's bar and let his eyes adjust for a moment. "Well, well, well if it isn't the man who mistreated the Boy who lived… how stupid are you?"

Albus recognized his brother's voice "Aberforth this is not the time. Some things had to be sacrificed for the greater good."

Albus found himself being pushed out the door. "Albus you are absolutely 100% right and I am sacrificing you today because if people find out I have let you stay here or that I am helping you it will ruin my business. If I had my money with the goblins I would already be penniless now because they confiscated any Dumbledore account, not just yours. So leave here and don't come back."

Albus turned "About that Aberforth I need to barrow a little money."

Aberforth smiled "Albus I will tell you what a great man told me once. He said and I quote 'It is important for each of us to learn a little self-reliance and all the family money I will need for my studies. You are on your own!" Aberforth began to laugh "How sweet the irony that the great man is my brother and his own words will now bite him in the ass!" Aberforth turned and slammed the door behind him.

Albus with rage stomped away as he apparated to the Dumbledore estate that was very run down. Albus closed it off eighty years ago and Aberforth was forced to leave too. Albus looked and it had many holes in the roof and holes in the wall. It was in a great state of disrepair.

**Hogwarts **

Harry had come to the owlery to spend time with Hedwig who was rubbing his face with her muzzle. Harry had talked with her and it amazed Harry how much she seemed to understand him. He chuckled as he watched her eyes blink as he kept rambling on.

Over the parapet he saw a lone figure running from place to place and upon closer inspection he saw silvery blond hair and breasts… Harry looked closer and realized she was nude. What the heck was going on? Harry placed Hedwig on a perch and then pulled his broom closer to him. He mounted it quickly before he rose above the towers edge and swooped quietly closer to the young woman.

He flew above her as she carefully looked around and ran to the next bush or plant in her path to the forest. "You know miss the Forest is off-limits."

The young blond screamed in fright as she looked around. She never looked up "Who said that?"

Harry almost smiled "Someone enjoying the view."

Luna looked surprised "You can see me? Don't look, it isn't nice to stare."

Harry just grinned more "Well that is why most civilized people wear cloth arranged to make shirts, pants, skirts, knickers, you know clothes. If you don't wear clothes then people will stare at your bits… it's in the code book someplace."

The girl responded "That darn book has everything you want to know but nobody ever tells you where to buy it."

Harry found her response rather amusing when he realized she wasn't lying and had actually looked for a book like it. "I have to ask…"

Luna grinned "Because it is in the book… right?"

Harry chuckled "Of course but if it isn't I will write it in myself."

"Wait a second are you telling me this is a make-believe book and it is not even complete?" Luna said in frustration. "I don't do make-believe."

Harry had to let a small laugh out as Luna was standing with her hands on her hips looking rather mad. It all seemed surreal to him "You are Luna Lovegood and from what I hear make-believe is your middle name."

Luna crossed her arms in front of herself "oh so you want to go there Harry Potter?" as she looked up into his eyes to surprise him "Ok smart guy can you explain gravity because if you drop something it falls but you can't see it. So it must be make-believe, right."

Harry lost his smile quickly and then looked at her "You argue just like Hermione."

Luna smirked "You don't want to go there because Granger uses logic and reason. Should we discuss how something you can't see makes your ears hurt if you go up or down too fast?"

Harry smiled at her "Ok, attacking my favorite sport that involves flying… well that is just uncalled for and down right mean."

Luna then laughed "So we agree now that I don't do make-believe and I have your full attention?"

Harry smugly said "Mrs. Lovegoode I am a fifteen year old male, you had my attention as I saw your naked breasts flopping around." Harry gave her a wink "You know you look rather cold or at least that is what your weather indicator's point out on your chest."

Luna looked down and blushed as Harry continued "Which brings me back to my original curiosity… What are you doing out her in the nude?"

Harry handed her his robe and she quickly put it on and then she looked over to see him land. "Well it seems that all my clothes are suddenly missing and I had nothing to wear and the common room password changed."

Harry seemed to get angry "You know that is the third or fourth time I have seen you missing clothes or shoes. In December you came down with a nasty cold because you had no shoes for a week."

Luna just looked down and did not reply. Harry then sighed "Luna who is bullying you?"

Luna looked very uncomfortable "It is nothing just harmless pranks."

Harry shook his head "Luna it is not harmless if it gets you killed or raped. You don't have your wand which means the bullies left you defenseless."

Luna replied quickly "If you draw attention to it, it will only make it worse."

Harry looked at her "You know I think you got it all wrong Luna." He grabbed her hand and led her to his broom "I would think it should have lots and lots of attention brought to it to make it stop."

Luna hid her face "Of course you would. You are Harry Potter and you couldn't do subtle if you tried."

Harry turned to look at her "It is really a lifestyle choice you might try and embracing it. If you can handle the excitement. Here let us handle your problem tonight the Harry potter way and see how things go."

Luna frowned "You are going to embarrass me, aren't you?"

Harry replied back over his shoulder "Hang on things might get a little bumpy." Luna smirked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and then let her hands rest between his legs.

Harry zoomed off and then swished his wand to break the Ravenclaw Window before flying into it. Harry did see a few Ravenclaws still awake and with very surprised look on their faces.

Harry used a sonorous spell on his voice "ATTENTION ALL RAVENCLAW THERE IS AN EMERGENCY HOUSE MEETING NOW!"

It took students a few minutes to wake up but they began to shuffle in to the common room to see a very unhappy Harry Potter. Finally Professor Flitwick arrived "Mr. Potter may I ask what the meaning of this is and why you are in our common room."

Harry looked at him "You may because I found Mrs. Lovegoode locked out of the castle without any clothes on and without her wand."

Professor Flitwick seemed irritated at this news. "Mrs. Lovegoode did someone do this to you?"

Harry crossed his arms in front of himself and watched Luna bow her head even more "Professor the ones who did this to her have threatened her to the point where they have promised her swift retribution if she ever tells anyone."

"Mrs. Lovegoode I can't help you if you don't let me know what is going on." The professor stated.

Luna looked up "You can't help me anyway. There are people within this room that have caused me problems since year one, this is my fourth year and they still won't stop."

Harry stood taller and had a green aura that surrounded him. In a Deep voice "You who pretend to be so brave when you have someone younger cornered and alone. Stand up and be heard, be brave now. Because I think you are cowards praying upon the weak because you know she won't fight back."

The whole room looked very uncomfortable as they shifted from foot to foot. Harry looked at them in disgust "What is worse it is impossible for anyone here to claim ignorance of Luna's treatment and you brave noble Ravenclaws have allowed this injustice to continue without aiding her. Oh how noble and honest your house is."

Harry then slowly drew the sword that had Snape removed from the castle "You have ten seconds to start talking or I will allow magic to judge whether you are worthy to be here or not."

A 5th Year raised his voice "Marrieta since you won't say anything. I will."

A girl across the room with black hair yelled "Ernie!"

Harry stood before her "Where did your bravery go?"

Marrietta squared her shoulders "Luna Lovegoode does not represent Ravenclaw and she shouldn't be in this house."

Professor Flitwick looked around "How many of you feel the same way as Miss Edgecomb?" A few raised their hands. Professor Flitwick frowned upon hearing this and shook his head "You are wrong. Out of everyone here she has the highest marks for all fourth years and she also holds the highest marks out of all the years." I believe it is you who have worse marks that are more unworthy to be in this house."

Flitwick looked at all of them and scowled "Mr. Potter is right this behavior could not continue unless most of you did nothing, turned a blind eye, or the prefects did not act to stop it." Professor Flitwick held his hands "Acciio Prefect badges. As of now there are no Ravenclaw Prefects until this house proves it is worthy."

Harry raised his wand "Accio Luna's possessions." For the next three minutes Luna's clothes, books, note books, shoes socks and personal items flew into the room. Luna saw her mother's brooch and leaned down and carefully picked it up and held it to her chest. Luna looked at Harry "One of the few things I have of my mothers."

Harry and Flitwick faces both became red with anger as Flitwick stated with some anger "I noticed that many of her things came from a multitude of your rooms. That means that not only have you picked on someone younger, you have turned into common thieves and for those few who didn't have her possessions, you are also accessories because you didn't stand up for her, you are just as guilty in the eyes of the law."

Harry moved towards the door "If I find anyone else being a bully in this school, well you won't be in school anymore…at least here anyway."

Luna had conjured a trunk with her newly returned possessions in it "Harry Potter you just can't come and rescue a girl and then leave her hanging. You have a responsibility, according to the book."

Harry smiled at her "That book can be very troublesome at times."

Luna smirked at him "Or very helpful."

Harry held her hand "Look Luna I have a girlfriend."

Luna laughed "No you have Hermione and she has always been yours. You should go get her and come to the door on the fourth floor next to the statute of Theiselda the brave. We can stay there because I have it fixed up as a dorm and study room."

Harry looked very confused "If you had that room to go to why were you outside.

Luna smiled to answer "And miss my chance to get rescued by a handsome man, no way. It is every girls dream to have that happen." Harry started to laugh. As he walked away to get Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok I think the story was going astray so I rewrote chapter 3, kept chapter 4, rewrote chapter 5 and then finished Chapter 6. I was losing my way with the plot. Several readers commented that it was an interesting story but felt the Plot was lacking. I listened I read and I agreed. I have tried to correct some things and made my way through a plot revamp.**

**The criticisms were great and on point and I do appreciate the feedback to make this story better. I felt better writing Chapter 6 and I think the story is making progress and I felt the excitement and joy from chapter six that was lacking from before.**

**As one reviewer said : Why do I care what the characters are doing and why? Very on point and thanks**

**Takao**

**On with the story **

**Night of the Fae Chapter 5**

Luna seemed to clean various items in her safe room without really thinking about it. She had many thoughts swirling in her head as she accomplished her tasks. Many thoughts involved Harry Potter. She wasn't sure why Harry was the key to many futures. Most were good but some were not and the not, was what she desperately wanted to avoid.

Luna suddenly looked at the door and heard a noise behind it. She smiled as she realized they were here.

Harry entered with Hermione and looked around "Luna this is a very nice room."

Hermione looked at the study table like they had in the library "I can only imagine how productive studying will be." Hermione stated to her.

Luna gave a little smile "Welcome to Lovegoode's redoubt. I hope you will join me because I think it would be fun to share it with someone. I took the time to key you into the wards I had placed on the room."

Hermione looked surprised "You did the wards yourself." Luna smiled at her and nodded. Hermione went to the closet wall by the door and cast a diagnostic spell. She studied it and then suddenly turned to Luna "What is this spell component?"

Luna walked over and looked at the runes "Oh, that keeps out everyone but who I have keyed in, even house elves."

Hermione turned to her "Luna we have discussed this in Runes class and even the professor didn't know how to keep house elves out."

Luna grinned "I know because most people have conveniently forgotten how house elf magic works. If you know how the beings magic works, you can ward against them."

Luna then called out "Bobby" and Hogwarts elf popped into the room.

The Elf looked up and then bowed "What can I do for you?"

Luna stated to him "These are my friends Harry and Hermione and they will come to this room and may need things from time to time will you help them if they call?"

Bobby grinned "Most assuredly."

Hermione in a short clipped voice stated "I will not use anyone as a slave."

Luna looked at her and then asked "Hermione what do you know about the house elf bond."

Hermione answered "It is a slave bond and it isn't right. Britain outlawed Slavery over a century ago."

Luna shook her head "Hermione I know you are intelligent but do you think you should find out about something before you kill a whole species?"

Hermione suddenly looked very concerned "What are you talking about? I am not trying to kill anyone."

Bobby spoke up "Mistress if you free the house elves we would all die within a year because we need to bond with a wizard or witch to have magic. House Elves feel happiest when we are working and bonded to a wizard family. It is the nature of the curse an evil wizard placed upon a woodland clan of Elves thousands of years ago."

Luna placed her hands on her hips "Bobby complete the story. Why did he curse your clan?"

Bobby bowed his head in shame "My ancestors kept stealing his livestock and refused to pay him and after ten years, the wizard became angry and cursed our clan to his service to stop us from being thieves. We helped him on his farm and he provided small homes, our needs, and food in exchange for our service."

Hermione set down "I didn't know."

Luna rubbed her shoulders "It is all right because you were trying to help them. You just didn't ask enough questions to find out the truth."

After that night, Harry, Hermione, and Luna spent the next two months prepping for the end of year or the Owl exams. They ended up spending many hours together. They challenged each other by asking questions to prepare for their exams.

The Ravenclaw house at first steered clear of Luna for fear of being seen as bullies and making professor Flitwick mad at them again. Soon those that felt bad for what had happened began talking to her and being nicer. Luna began to respond and lost much of her looney-ness.

Luna came into the room with a funny expression on her face. She then went and curled up into Harry's lap as he was reading a book. She gave a long sigh "It is all Harry's fault and I needed a hug and a cuddle."

Hermione looked at her "Luna you do realize that is my wizard, don't you?"

Luna placed both of her arms around his neck "Yes I know but I had a wonderful day because Harry made my house change what they were doing to me and I desperately needed to barrow him for a while." Luna looked into her eyes and smiled "Beside it is criminal how nice and comfortable his lap is."

Hermione smiled "I know I find it quite nice as well."

Luna grinned mischievously "I am not able to make Harry's third leg grow as much as you do Hermione. If it continues I think he will need three-legged pants or it will start to hurt him." Hermione fell on the floor laughing as Harry turned red.

Luna looked up in thought as she adjusted her position to straddle his lap "Come to think of it Hermione if he had a third pant leg and the girl had no knickers well let us just say that his leg would fit quite nicely somewhere. What do you think… oh there is his third leg." Luna looked at him "Do you like that Idea Harry?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Harry's entire expression as he stood up with Luna still straddling him and then gently set her down on the couch. "I think I will need a shower." Hermione smiled as he walked into the bathroom.

Hermione settled a bit "Why are you taunting Harry?"

Luna chuckled "Because it is fun and he responds so well. Besides it gives you the perfect opportunity to introduce him to other aspects of sex such as foreplay. If you want your first time to be special you should start on him now and not wait until September as it would shock him."

Hermione looked in thought and then stood up to enter the bathroom with a little smirk on her face. Luna stood from the couch "Hermione if at some point you would like help with Harry I would be glad to help by having a turn with him."

Hermione stopped and looked very unsure before she turned and asked "Luna is this your way of trying to steal Harry from me."

Luna looked very shocked "No, that is why I asked so you and I can have a discussion. It is my way of preparing you for a truth that many don't know about in wizard society. For now Harry is in need and you should help him and we will have a chance to talk later." Hermione looked very unsure but nodded to Luna.

Hermione entered the bathroom and then felt her nervousness increase tenfold. She had never been this bold with Harry before. She hesitated before removing all her clothes. She then made her way to the shower that Harry was in. She pulled the curtain back and found Harry standing manipulating himself with his eyes closed.

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at him. She had never seen a man's penis before but Harry's looked rather large and long. She felt a flutter in her womb and had a sudden need to kiss him. She walked forward and then placed a hand on his chest as she met his lips with hers.

Harry was shocked at first but his lust had built up and when he saw Hermione he returned the kiss with passion. He kissed her neck and ears and then whispered "I don't think it was a good idea for you to come in here. I find it hard to control myself like this."

Hermione kissed his chin "It is my fault as I like knowing that I can affect you like this and was feeling guilty for leaving you hanging. I have come to make amends by helping you relieve yourself."

Harry smiled "Really?"

Hermione grinned "Yes, really Harry there are many things we can do that are pleasurable for both of us without going all the way."

Harry smiled "Will you teach me what you like?"

Hermione suddenly kneeled and took his hand away and replaced it with hers. "Yes," Hermione looked up at him "Luna offered to as well." Hermione felt him pulse and this made her smile before she started to engulf him with her lips.

Thirty minutes later Harry and Hermione walked out with a smile. Harry's was slightly different. Harry went to the bed and laid down while Hermione went to the table where Luna sat.

Luna grinned "Did it work out well?"

Hermione looked a little embarrassed "Yes, he seemed very pleased."

Hermione hesitated "What is it that I don't know about the wizarding world?"

Luna looked at her "Harry will be Lord Potter soon. When he marries that woman and he will have Potter Children. If he does not marry her the children can be either Potter children or they can take her families name, then their children will be what her ancestry is and it will end the Potter Family line forever."

Luna sighed "Hermione you will need to do an inheritance test this summer and you will find that you have a famous, very famous ancestor. They will no longer call you a mud blood but consider you a pure blood from a squib line. You and Harry will want to continue that family line."

Hermione let a tear fall from her eye "That will kill his family line."

Luna answered "Yes."

Hermione looked at her "You know of a way around that, don't you?"

Luna nodded her head "Yes but I don't think you will like it. It involves someone else becoming his primary wife for the Potter side and you become his secondary wife for your family's line. Harry has to marry two women."

Hermione looked at her "You want to be one of those wives?"

Luna answered "Yes, I wouldn't mind it as Harry is very loveable but it isn't up to me alone. It will involve two other people and they will have to accept me too. You need to research this because I would be upset if you took my word alone as another could come up with reasons to marry Harry and you would accept it. You need to ask questions to make certain what I say is true."

Hermione looked at her "Why would you lie about something like this?"

Luna shook her head "Hermione Harry is a very eligible wizard and some women will do anything to marry into his wealth. Even if I don't marry him we must protect him from those types. They would end up hurting him because he wants to be loved more than anything else."

Hermione looked down and scowled "I would kill them if they hurt Harry."

Luna smiled "I know so you must learn and research so that he is prepared. I suggest you wait until this summer to talk to him about it. Wait until after his owls because if he gets eight or more he can take his lordship and gain his Wizengmont seat."

Hermione replied "He already claimed his Lordship two months ago. " Hermione looked at her "I am not explaining this to him alone and we will have to tell him all the facts or otherwise he will get angry at me."

Luna looked at her "You place a lot of trust in me. You know Harry has seen me fully nude before."

Hermione grinned "When I was in the shower with him I suggested that you offered to help. He pulsed in my hand. I think he like the idea and it sounded kind of fun. He also asked me to teach him how to please me."

Luna chuckled "What do you know a wizard that doesn't just think of himself." Luna stood up and held her wand in front of her "I swear on my life and magic that everything I told Hermione tonight is true, so mote it be." A white aura surrounded Luna and then flashed away. Luna cast a lumos to show she still had her magic."

Hermione looked at her "Thanks. That helps." Hermione looked over to the bed and yawned "I am tired what say we sneak into Mr. Potter's bed and go to sleep?"

Luna looked over "I sleep without clothes and I think until Harry knows the story he might freak out if he finds us both in his bed."

Hermione grabbed her hand "I think you are tired of being alone and you have done nothing but try to help Harry and me. Harry will be fine after the initial shock and feel guilty because he will think he is cheating on me. I will straighten him out about that. Come on to bed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Night of the Fae Chapter 6**

Harry awakened first the next morning and found himself spooning Hermione. He smiled as he felt her breast in his palm. He squeezed it until a moan came from her lips. He remembered that Hermione had taught him some things about herself in the shower the night before. He slid his hand below her night-gown and into her panties.

Hermione's reaction was instantaneous as she began to moan a little louder and her hips began to move. After five minutes she suddenly stiffened and held it for many moments. She opened her eyes and looked over to Harry "You can wake me up anytime like that. It was marvelous."

Harry snickered "You liked that?" Harry then placed his hands down her panties again "Does my Hermione want some more?"

Hermione shuddered with breath "Hmm, yes. Please don't stop."

Harry kissed her ear and then behind it "If you are a good girl I may relieve your problem."

Hermione looked at him with heavily lidded eyes "Don't tease me Harry."

Harry responded "Like you did to me for many months?"

Hermione had a little smile "I did eventually take care of you."

Harry got up and went for the bathroom "I need to take a shower, if you want some relief I will see you there."

Hermione sighed and then walked into the shower with lots of steam already built up. Suddenly she found her hands tied off behind her. Harry's voice whispered into her ears and it made her visible shudder. "I just want you to know that I will not be teased and then forgotten about. If you start it Miss Granger you are expected to finish it. For the future I will punish you if you don't."

Hermione was pushed up against the wall and stuck there and her legs stretched open. She could feel Harry's breath and lips very close to her nether lips and could feel how soaked she was. She was also moaning like she was in heat. Just before she was to release Harry stopped suddenly.

Hermione looked down at him "Don't stop Harry I was almost there."

Harry smiled "This is your punishment Mione for teasing me and leaving me hanging."

"Harry please I am sorry I promise I will never, ever do that again. If you get hard I promise to take care of it." Hermione said with growing frustration.

Harry moved his lips closer "Even if the hard on is caused by another girl?" Harry then swiped his tongue up and down.

Hermione let out a loud moan "Oh, god Yes, Yes! Please Harry."

Harry smiled as he brought her closer to the brink and then suddenly back-off. "Hermione I don't think that is enough punishment for you. Harry then took his finger and applied pressure on her anal ring but did not allow penetration. This caused Hermione to moan and try to push down.

Hermione was so close "Harry that is not nice to tease me like this."

Harry swiped his tongue "That is my point Mione, it wasn't nice leaving me hanging. I expect my girl to be mindful of my needs and I find myself requiring a witch's oath that you will do the same for me."

Hermione had her eyes closed "That is blackmail Potter." She growled out.

Harry stepped back "Hermione I don't think you understand I can hold you like this for hours and hours." Harry stepped forward and began his manipulations of her and had her right on the brink again. "Where is your oath to me Hermione?"

"Please Harry finish me, I swear I will never leave you hanging again." The white light of magic flashed around them.

Harry grinned "You have been such a good girl Hermione and deserve to be rewarded. Harry then attacked her with his lips again and had her screaming out her release in no time.

Harry gathered her in his arms as he felt her quivering subsiding. Hermione kissed him deeply and then rested her head on his shoulder "Harry that… well that was just brilliant and I had the hardest orgasm I have ever felt."

Harry asked her "Was that because of what I was doing or was it also because of the place you were in and couldn't do anything about it?"

Hermione then seemed hesitant as Harry leaned forward and stated "Don't leave me hanging Hermione because I asked a question and I expect a reply."

Hermione's eyes widen as she felt the magical compulsion hit her to answer him honestly. She hid her face with her hands "I liked all of it and it made it better when I was helpless and at your mercy. Then you made me take an oath and that made it better." Hermione seemed very unsure "I am not a slut Harry."

Harry lifted her chin "Hermione if you went out tonight and messed with another guy I would never think that about you."

Hermione looked into his eyes "Harry I enjoyed being toyed with. I enjoyed you having control over me… I even enjoyed the compulsion to answer you just moments ago. I am not like that normally."

Harry snorted "I think you are exactly like that when you are around someone you love and trust." Hermione's eyes widen as she realized what he said and felt the truth in his words. Harry then smirked "That would make you… my slut wouldn't it?"

Hermione froze for a second in surprise before a small smile came to her face and her response was a deep kiss which had her moaning in no time. Harry looked into her eyes and felt a need to assume some control over her. "Say it Hermione. What are you to me."

Harry reached down between them and began to rub her favorite spot. She closed her eyes "I am Harry Potter's slut and I swear to take care of his needs." Hermione felt herself release again before she hugged him. "You don't think badly about me?"

Harry smiled "No, I find this you very unexpected, very sexy, and very mine. You swore to magic you were Harry Potter's girl. Magic accepted that oath too."

Hermione shook her head "I should be upset with myself for submitting." Hermione seemed confused for moments "I don't know why but I am happy about it. I like the fact that I am."

A few minutes later they walked out to find Luna getting up from the bed without a stitch of clothes on and then stretch in front of them. "Hmm that was the nicest dream I have had in a long time.

Hermione noticed Harry's member twitch under the towel. Hermione then said "Morning Luna parts of Harry are happy to see you too."

Luna smiled as she looked down at him before looking back up into his eyes and then to Hermione's "Harry that looks very inviting but I am surprised because I think Hermione promised to take care of things like that and I don't see how that could happen unless she weren't doing her job properly."

Luna walked to the bathroom "I expect she will have that taken care of by the time I finish with my shower." Luna chuckled as she entered the shower.

They had just finished a light breakfast in the room. Hermione took a sip of her tea "Harry Luna brought to my attention something yesterday and I think we need to talk about it because it will affect you and me greatly."

Harry looked at her with many questions "Why do I have the feeling I am not going to like this very much."

Hermione frowned "Because if it is true it will change the dynamics of our relationship… pretty much." Harry just nodded for her to continue. "According to Luna I need to have an inheritance test done at Gringotts"

Harry looked at Luna "What will this prove?"

Luna shook her head "It will prove that Hermione is from a long line of Wizards & witches that is well-known in the magical world but disappeared over 800 years ago. They had Squib children but were not like other families that killed non-magical kids. Hermione is from a squib line of that branch and the first magical born to it in 800 years."

Harry smiled "Well that is good isn't it. I mean nobody can look down their noses at you."

Hermione answered "Well, yes that is true but it will lead to problems for us and your family. If I take the Potter name then my family line dies out for good."

Harry looked sad "That is not good but it is nice to know that you want to marry me someday."

Hermione put her hand in his "I would never leave you no matter what." Hermione smiled and looked into his eyes before she continued If we have children and I am not an official Potter, then your family name dies out and that is not a good thing either."

Harry looked perplexed "There has to be a way around this." Harry suddenly smiled "We have two boys and one kid for your family and the other to carry on my name."

Luna then spoke up "That is against the law in Magical Britain and in the rest of the magical world. They need each family line to have a specific matriarch or with in a century or two all family trees will become convoluted."

Harry leaned back "That would mean I would have to marry two different… Aww hell. Just feckin great. Nothing is ever simple with me is it?"

Hermione laughed and then smiled "Nope, because you are Harry Potter and that is they way it is. The question is what are we going to do about it together."

Harry stopped and looked at her "You said we?"

"Yes as one of your wives." Hermione agreed with him. "Harry, this is still based on something that may or may not be true. Ergo the test to find out."

Harry looked at her "Right so you were giving me a warning just in case so I won't be surprised at Gringott's."

Hermione nodded her head "Precisely, now you know as much as I know."

Harry stood up and then pulled her to her feet "You don't know how much I appreciate this. It means the world to me."

Luna stood up next to him "Harry if it does turn out to be true and you are thinking about another wife I want to put my name in the hat." Harry then turned to her still holding Hermione. "I know we don't know each other well…" Luna stated "But I promised to do anything to help you and I wouldn't mind at all. Besides I think Hermione will need help to keep up with you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry then asked "Thank you Luna. I don't know what to say to all this."

Hermione added "You don't need to say anything at all for a little while I just wanted you to know."

Hermione then stated "I think we should go the last day of school. We will have seven hours before my parents will miss me or Hogwart's realizes we didn't ride the train. It will be just enough time.

Luna looked off into the air "I think we all need to be there when it is done."

Harry looked at her "Luna what is it you are not telling us? You always seem to be one step ahead of everybody."

Luna smiled "Finally noticed did you? I am not telling you lots of things because the more you know, the more you will interfere and mess it up. Some things need to naturally progress. The first thing is you and Hermione learning to trust me. There is no shortcut to earning your trust."

Hermione looked thoughtful "I believe I already am learning to trust you. You tell us things to help us and not to manipulate us."

Luna chuckled "While that is true there is nothing like a test of this to help you understand and believe in me."

Harry sat down "You are going to become my second wife aren't you?"

Luna frowned "Harry nothing is predetermined. If you choose me then it maybe so."

Harry asked her "What about your choices in life. Don't they matter?"

Luna responded "Of course they do and they will. It isn't only the knowledge that I have that I chose to be here. You are a noble man and you were the first to defend me and make my life better, not because of what you could get but because you chose to and I returned that same devotion to another… to you and Hermione."

Harry sighed "Luna I accept your help just make sure you're here for the right reasons and not because it is expected from some prophesy, book, or someone's diary, that would upset me."

Hermione looked at her "See I told you, so don't hurt him.


	7. Chapter 7

Night of the Fae Chapter 7

Hermione came into the redoubt to find Harry and Luna on the couch with Luna nestled in between Harry's legs. She looked and saw that both were asleep. What made her smile was the fact that Harry had a hard on and Luna's hand with her head settled upon it.

Hermione nudged Luna who then opened her eyes and looked at Hermione "I am so comfortable, go away for a couple of hours."

Hermione chuckled "I can't because my wizard made me take a vow and you are in the way."

Luna awakened more "What are you on about?"

Hermione crossed her arms "I swore to Harry that I would not leave him hanging even if another girl caused it, so I have this compulsion to relieve him and you are laying on top of it."

Luna grinned "I can feel his heartbeat and it is very comforting. I am not moving."

Hermione suddenly got this evil glint in her eyes "Oh, really now. Since you won't move I suppose that you will have to take care of it yourself and I will have to supervise."

Luna winked at her "I would like that and it is only fair since I did cause it."

Hermione sat her book bag down and then pulled her panties down "Well, unzip him and pull it out. Harry's favorite kind of relief is oral and I expect you to do a good job."

Luna grinned "As you wish."

Harry awakened with a dark curtain draped around his head and hearing Hermione's moans above him. He felt a set of lips wrapped around him below and soon didn't care who was doing what to whom.

**DINNER AN HOUR LATER** –

Bobby served the three in their private room. Harry looked at them as he took a spoonful of shepherd pie. He wiped his mouth and sipped some water. "All of our owls and end of the term tests are done. We leave in two days and then our summer begins."

Luna smiled "I am looking forward to it. My father and I usually go camping and looking for magical creatures all over the world. I told him I can't go this year because my boyfriend and future husband may have need of me." Luna winked at Hermione "Daddy said he wants to meet you and find out if you are worthy of his little girl."

Harry suddenly turned red which caused Hermione and Luna to laugh. "I was just kidding Harry. I do want you to meet my dad."

Harry looked across at her "I know but I keep imagining that he will know… I mean won't he be suspicious about what we have done?"

Hermione chuckled "Harry here is a news flash for you, in order for Luna and I to be here our fathers would have had to go all the way with our mother's. So they will know exactly what you have done with their little girls."

Harry put his face in his hands and groaned. Luna cried out "Hermione don't be so cruel especially if you want him to be … energetic tonight with us."

Harry looked up and shook his head "Ok, I understand it but the reality is another thing entirely." Harry pointed his fork at Hermione and smirked "You are going to pay for that Princess." Hermione didn't seem bothered at all and just winked at him.

The quiet settled down on the table until Harry disrupted it "I have held off telling you both something as we have been so busy with studying for our exams. This summer will be much different from others." Harry levitated three trunks next to the table. He wiped his mouth and then stood up and opened the closest trunk.

Harry descended the ladder into the trunk before closing the lid and then the second lid opened and Harry appeared in it at shoulder height. He winked and blew them both a kiss before going back down and the third trunk lid opened and he climbed out of it.

Hermione suddenly stood up "You got connecting trunks?"

Harry smiled "I did. A month ago I found this magical paper that advertised them. I wrote the company and asked about the enchantments and other options and they arrived yesterday. I have one for each of you and another two for the future. Now no matter where we end up we can see each other every day."

Hermione barely beat Luna to pounce on Harry in happiness as they both squealed. Harry was laughing as he landed on his back with both of them on top "I take it I made you happy?"

Hermione grinned "You are brilliant and I am very, very happy."

Luna leaned up and kissed his cheek "You don't understand what else they can do. It is an escape route from under wards to stop anti-apparition and if either of us is attacked we can take refuge from the attack."

Harry sat up suddenly "Your right! I never thought of that."

Hermione looked in thought "Harry you need to put one in a safe place so that we have a safe haven to go to. "

Harry answered "I suppose that makes sense but where would I put one? What place is safe?"

Luna responded "What about a place in Hogwarts?"

Harry looked happy by this thought "That would work but where would it not be noticed."

Hermione answered quickly "It could be anywhere if you place a notice me not charm on it."

Luna bumped Hermione "Hey you know there is a little alcove in the library behind a tapestry beside the restricted section. That would be perfect and we could have access to the library all summer."

Harry asked "What alcove?"

Hermione smirked at him "You would know if you spent any time in the library Mr. Potter."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… ok I will put one there tomorrow." Harry shook his head "Now on to the real reason I began this conversation. I learned about my Potter family heritage in my parent's vault at Gringott's."

Harry looked at them "It appears I am a direct descendant of the British God of War, Caswallen and centuries after that ancestor got involved with Caswallen, another married into Aitherne family and he was…

"The Irish god of courage and famous for stealing from Midhir the three cranes of denial, deceit, and Churlishness." Luna finished for him. She looked at him for many seconds "That is why you have seen straight to the truth of the matter."

Harry chuckled "It is right better than a bull-shite detector as no one can tell a lie around me because I know it is a lie."

Hermione was chewing her lip "Where does the sword come in?"

Harry actually laughed at this question "You know me I always seem to find excitement. Caswallen somewhere in his past he was the direct descendant of Cenn Cruich and he was the Gaelic equivalent of Zues. The sword is the sword of Justice and if its wielder performs a judgment, then magic will judge you and if you are found wanting, well you saw what happened to Snape."

Hermione set back "Your family does not do anything by halves."

Luna mumbled out "Wait until our sons talk about their ancestor's, that will be a story to hear."

Harry and Hermione looked at her and then at each other and Harry said "Don't ask because the answer, while the truth, will tell you nothing. It will be revealed to you when you can no longer interfere."

Hermione shook her head "I know I am slowly coming to grips with Luna's method of letting us know about stuff. It is not easy sometimes."

Harry smirked at her "You think it is hard? Trying hanging out with the two smartest women at this school and then tell me about it."

Luna chuckled "Thank you Harry."

Hermione smiled and then kissed Harry's cheek and then sat back. "Ok, are we all set for going to Gringott's in two days?"

Luna answered first "I have the rune stones done and I will drop them off in a train compartment and then activate them before closing and locking the door."

Harry then replied "We will make a lot of noise in the great hall so that everyone remembers that we were there and then sees us getting on the train."

"I have the Port key ready and then we can go behind the hogs Meade station to apparate to Gringott's. This will give us seven hours to finish our business before we have to be back at Charring Cross station before my parents will be expecting me to arrive." Hermione said calmly.

Harry looked at both of them and then a small smile formed on his lips. "I think it is about time that two ladies pay me back for awakening me this afternoon."

Hermione replied back "No that was your fault for making me take that vow. I was compelled to not leave you hanging. It was actually Luna's fault because she caused your condition."

Harry stood up as both girls began to back up until the wall stopped them "Hermione that is very true but you ended up setting in a very curious place when you got Luna to take care of your problem."

Luna answered "She did ask me to move to do that but I refused and I did offer to take care of it. What does it really matter? Your needs were taken care of and no harm was done."

Harry smirked "We had not talked about being intimate with each other."

Luna chuckled "Obviously it was ok by me if I initiated the contact."

Harry's smirk became more pronounced "Harry twirled his wand and both the girl's arms were lifted above their heads and held there by magical force. Both girls felt their knickers missing. Harry began kissing Hermione and then placed his hands to stimulate both women.

Harry turned and began to kiss Luna as he just did Hermione and then whispered into her ear. I hope you are up to the challenge because before the night is out you will give me a vow as you will get no relief until you give me one."

Luna asked back "What kind of oath do you need? Because we are supposed to complete that ritual and it would be wise for you to claim our virginity tonight. It will save many problems tomorrow and next week."

Harry kissed Luna's ear "Hermione is not ready for that and I will not force her."

Hermione whispered back "Harry I am ready. I wanted to tell you but I got side-tracked by our conversation."

Two hours later –

Hermione looked up at Harry "I feel different now and I can't believe that I waited to do that so long."

Harry rubbed her bare back "How do you feel different?"

Hermione looked at Luna and then shrugged her shoulders "It is hard to explain but I think the best way is that I belong."

Luna smiled "You do belong and it is called a coven. Harry although not a warlock has assumed the warlock position and claimed us both, making us a coven. This will have good things and bad things to go along with it."

Harry asked her with concern "Can this harm either of you?"

Luna sighed and grabbed Harry's penis "It can but they would have to know we are a coven and perform a certain ritual at the first full moon after tonight."

Luna looked at them "In three nights we will perform our own ritual to prevent anything like that from ever happening and it will strengthen our bond."

Hermione asked "You know this ritual."

Luna answered "Oh yes it is my families magic and very few know of it. In fact this ritual will make it very hard for anyone to attack us because it will provide great protection."

"Why didn't we do it earlier?" Hermione asked.

"We couldn't until Harry claimed and took our virginity. The blood ritual that we did tonight was the first step to providing us protection."

Harry awoke in the morning and slipped out of bed to take a shower. A few minutes later Luna walked in still half asleep and hugged him "Hmm, I so enjoy a morning hug with a handsome guy."

Harry noticed a difference immediately as Luna was taller than she was yesterday. "Luna did you notice you are taller this morning?"

Luna pulled her hair from her ears and they had become pointed "Yep and I have other changes as well. Tonight I will explain it more."

Harry looked at her and could see her body was even more slender and her face was slightly elongated. "Luna you were already a beautiful woman yesterday but your looks have changed and I find it even more beautiful."

Luna pecked him on the lips "Thank you Harry. It is very comforting to know that I please you."

Breakfast went well in the great hall. Professor Flitwick pulled the three off to the side before allowing them to leave. "Miss Lovegoode, I couldn't help notice the subtle changes in you. I also know that which caused you to change because of my half goblin upbringing. Next term the changes will be much more pronounced. Some will want to claim you are a creäture. Don't listen and don't believe what they say."

Luna smiled "I know and you needn't worry. Harry and Hermione have my back in all things."

Flitwick suddenly smiled "Ah very well then. I shall see you again next term. Have a good summer.

Thirty minutes later they found themselves behind the station and holding on to the port key. With a loud pop they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Night of the Fae Chapter 8

The three landed just before the bottom steps of Gringott's Bank in Central London. Luna commented "Hermione that was pretty good for a first time Port key."

Hermione rushed up the steps dragging them both "Give me credit when we avoid the Aurors for making an illegal port key.

A woman's voice broke through from the top of the stairs "Give her credit after she gets out of trouble with her parents! Hermione you have a lot of explaining to do."

Hermione looked up and saw her mother and father on the top steps. "Oh crap!"

The man beside the woman with long blonde hair had his hands on his hips and did not look happy. "Yes, that is an indication that you knew what you were doing was wrong. Who are your friends?"

Hermione walked to stand in front of her parents "Mum and Dad this is my boyfriend Harry Potter and our very close friend Luna Lovegood. Luna and Harry these are my parents Mr. & Mrs. John and Katherine Granger."

Luna watched in amusement. She saw Mr. Granger was in his late thirties or early forties and was a little over 6 feet tall with short-cropped brown hair. He obviously worked out and kept in shape because he looked very fit and handsome in a well-tailored suit of good material.

Luna looked to a very beautiful Mrs. Granger and came to the realization that she was as tall as Mr. Granger, if not slightly taller than him. She did not look a day over twenty-seven or twenty-eight with Hair that fell well below her butt. Katherine was anything but plain as she had the classic beauty and legs any model would die for. Her figure didn't even look like she had any children at all.

Harry stepped up and then held out his hand to shake Mr. Granger's hand "Hi, I am Harry. It is nice to finally meet you. I know this doesn't look good but we do have a valid reason for being here and they are important."

John Granger arched his eye brow and grabbed Harry's hand "I would love to hear that reasoning."

Hermione looked over her shoulder "Not here please. We should go inside and see if the Goblins have a conference room we can use. I promise I will explain everything."

Katherine and John looked at each other before Katherine winked and they both followed. Luna had talked to the Goblins and was able to rent a conference room and they were quickly guided to it.

Once settled Luna stood up "This is my fault because I explained to Hermione that she needed to have an inheritance test done by the goblins and it was important that she do so before the summer started."

John looked at his wife in astonishment "Why now? What made it important now?"

Katherine then asked "Do you know something about Hermione's ancestors?"

Luna looked at Katherine and kept looking into her eyes while she answered "I can't say a lot but something profound is going to happen this summer and we will need to know each other and what we can do." Luna hesitated "It won't matter now to tell you. Hermione is related to the norse goddess Freya and more importantly, Freya's family moved to Britain and took the last name of Le fey."

Katherine stood and leaned across "You will tell me now of how you learned of this. This has been a family secret for many, many centuries. If other's knew Hermione could be in danger."

Luna stood her ground and then threw her mother's diary on the table "I know the danger represented by this knowledge. My mother was a seeress and her diary appeared in my room two years ago and it told me about Hermione and Harry. It also gave me information I needed to know about my role with them."

Hermione stood beside Luna "Mother I trust her and she would never do anything to hurt me or Harry, for that matter."

Katherine crossed her arms "My ancestors have been hunted down for centuries. For the last eight hundred years we have had no magical to protect us. Our only defense has been anonymity." Katherine rubbed her forehead "It is a hard thing to come to terms that our only weapon is soon going to be a magical adult and will have to make choices. It frankly scares me."

Harry gripped his fists tightly "Hermione is not a weapon and she will do nothing alone and I promise you that. If someone attacks her they are dead before the first spell is released from their lips. This I swear."

Luna looked at both of Hermione parents "Harry Potter is on your side and I am on your side. That is two more magical than you had yesterday. Your odds of your family surviving have increased."

Katherine had a little smile as she kept her eyes on Harry "Yes, I noted that Luna and I sense no deception in Harry at all. He means every word he is saying." Katherine suddenly looked over at Hermione who appeared a little glassy-eyed and looked like she wanted to jump Harry right there.

Katherine gasped as she realized what that meant. "Hermione you should kiss him to reward him…" Hermione jumped on his waist and locked lips with him before she could finish.

Katherine stopped John from breaking them apart and looked into his eyes "It is too late to play the protective father. She has another man in her life and a sister." Katherine winked at him and straightened his tie. "I have you all to myself and I shall show you what that means when we get home."

Hermione finally let her feet touch the floor and she whispered "You are so going to get it tonight for that protective display you put on." She smiled at him. She then turned to her parents and blushed "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I really needed that."

Katherine smiled "Yes, I do understand Mione and I am not upset. I know we have talked about Harry in the past as he has been your only boy interests, I take it that you told each other how you felt?"

Hermione grinned at her "Yes, just after April 1st when Harry's ancestor's powers manifested with him. He went to Gringott's and found out about his ancestor's…"

Hermione suddenly stopped and spun to look at Luna "I just got what you said the other day about our sons will have a real story to tell about their ancestors." Hermione sat down and began to laugh. Everyone but Luna looked at her strangely.

Luna smiled and looked at Harry "Think about who you are related to and who Hermione is related to… who will your children be related to?"

Harry sat down beside Hermione and began to laugh as well. Luna then sat down across from Hermione's parents. "Harry is related to Cien Cruich, an Irish Zues; Caswallen, a British god of War; and Aitherne an Irish God of Courage.

Katherine suddenly began to chuckle as she added "With Hermione being related to who she is related to. I get it."

John grinned "Poor kids they will have a lot of pressure to live up to the names." John suddenly seemed shocked "What am I saying? We are talking about their kids and they are not even married yet."

Hermione smiled "Give it a rest Dad. We don't plan on having children anytime soon. Harry has a dark lord after him and we need to deal with that first."

Katherine looked over at Luna "What is it that you are not saying?"

Luna grinned "Lots! But I can tell you my ancestor's are no less interesting."

Katherine pointed to her ears and then at her body. "From the looks of things I would say you are related to fairies. You have their pointed ears and your body is long and slender."

Luna nodded her head "I am. I am in fact going to become the new Fae Queen in about another two weeks. Upon the first intimate contact with my husband I started a transformation that will complete in a few weeks.

Hermione sat up straighter "You and Harry are already married? How?"

Luna looked over at her "Fae do not do a ceremony as it would do no good if the couple did not feel anything for each other. The act of consummation is all we need if love is involved. Hermione this is nothing bad for you. It is just the way of the Fae. You can still marry or become Harry's Concubine and I will not stop you."

John looked at Luna "You are still kids."

Katherine placed her hand on john's arm "Why does Hermione become a 2nd wife or concubine?"

Luna stated quickly "In magical society each family requires a matriarch separate from any other family. If Hermione married Harry first, then all children would become Potter's and Freya and Le fey families would die out."

Hermione then stated "By letting Harry marry Luna first she now will have the Potter Children to keep that family alive and I can become a 2nd wife to name our children Le Fay. Any boy will become Lord Le fay when he reaches his majority."

Katherine gasped "So that is what Grandma meant."

Katherine looked at Luna "Why wasn't the right to a family lost when I married John?"

Luna leaned forward "You are technically a squib by magical definition and not a muggle. Because Hermione was the first magical born to a squib line, all hereditary titles and rights can now be vested with her. If she were a boy she would have been Lord Le fay upon the age of majority. Because she is a second wife she can carry the Le fay name to any sons she has.

"That is essentially correct, provided she passes the heredity test and Le fay shows in her blood. There are cases of a long absence of a magical in a family, that the family line was lost forever." The Goblin said as he entered the room. "I am Ragnorok, the director of this bank and because I was informed that the Le fay may have a magical heir, I came to assist. Morgana Le fay was the last known magical in this line and this family vault is one of our oldest vaults."

John said "We know as a trust was made known to us when Hermione was born. We assumed that it was the Le Fay line that set it up."

Ragnorok nodded his head in agreement. "That is true and it has been known to us that you have not pulled any out for her use."

Katherine said "Frankly, we were not sure if it was being tracked and we didn't want to risk exposure to those that have hunted Le Fay's in the past." Katherine held a necklace that was glowing. "My grandmother gave this to me just before she died and told me that if it began to glow, I should go to Gringott's bank in central London, specifically the one in diagon alley. So here I am… to see you."

Ragnorok smiled "You are Katherine Granger, Nee Morgan?"

Katherine replied "I am."

"I will require a drop of your blood and then Hermione's yours must go on the same paper to activate the heredity test." Ragnorok explained.

Katherine gave her drop first and then Hermione's was next. The blood disappeared rather quickly and then the paper began to glow purple before it flashed and then names appeared on it. Hermione's first and then Katherine's, then it continued until Morgana Le Fay appeared just after Uther Morgan as his mother.

Then more names appeared until the final names was revealed as Freya, daughter of Odin. Ragnorok looked very surprised as he looked at Hermione and her mother. "Well I must say that is a bit of a surprise." Ragnorok stated to them.

Hermione asked "What does that mean?"

Ragnorok sighed "It means that we had an artifact placed in trust if Freya's ancestor ever came to our bank. It is being retrieved as we speak and even we do not know what will happen when it is given to you. For now you are the heir of Morgana Le fay and her vault is yours by right."

Hermione then asked "Are there any properties with it?"

Ragnorok shook his head "If there were they have long since crumbled over the course of time. You do have enough funds to have a castle or two built if you want."

Harry spoke up "Hermione I have the Potter ancestral home that is more than we can ever need and I would like to live there, once we finish school."

Luna grinned "Where is it located?"

Harry smiled "In Wales on a ley line and the wards are damn near impenetrable. They have some very nasty offensive wards if we were attacked. This summer I will be staying with my godmother, Amelia Bones and her niece Susan."

They were interrupted when another Goblin came in to hand Ragnorok a plain-looking wood box. Ragnorok opened the box and looked into it before he slowly turned it towards Hermione. "It was instructed that only the heir was to touch this piece. If any other dare touch it they will die."

Hermione looked into the box and saw a brooch very crudely made and it appeared to be from bronze. The figure seemed rather deformed and had only a bare appearance of being human. She reached out to bring into her hand and she touched it expecting… she wasn't sure. She picked up the brooch and held it in her palm when she felt a pin prick in the center of it and then her hand would not release the object. Hermione looked panicked.

Harry stood up to grab her hand and Ragnorok held his hand up "This was expected. It is a genetic test. If you touch her she will fail and both will die. Let it continue unhindered and nothing bad will happen even if she does not pass.

Hermione looked at Harry "No matter what happens I will always love you." Hermione screamed before she passed out."


	9. Chapter 9

Night of the Fae Chapter 9

Hermione rolled over with sweat on her brow. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of Green eyes looking back at her. "Harry is that you?"

Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead "It is me we have been watching over you. Are you feeling better?"

Hermione sat up slowly "My head is still a little fuzzy but at least I am awake. Where are we?"

Luna replied from the other side of the bed "We are in your house and you were out for three days."

Hermione's mum walked into the room "Oh I am glad to see you awake."

Katherine opened the curtains which made Hermione squint for a few moments until she got used to it. Hermione then asked "Does anyone know what happened to me?"

Katherine laughed "Your dad and I took a blood sample and found some interesting little microscopic bugs in your system. You were having your DNA modified is our best guess and yesterday we confirmed it. You may want to take a look in the mirror."

Hermione got up not realizing she had no clothes on and ran to the bathroom. She stopped and looked at the image in her mirror and she had to do a double take. She had blonde hair, deep blue eyes and her facial features looked chiseled. Her skin was flawless. She then next looked at her shoulders and chest. She had breast, no she had magnificent breasts. They were bigger but not overly big and capped with pink aerolas.

Hermione saw her stomach was now flat with some distinct definition in her muscles. The mirror ran out but she allowed her eyes to travel further down. She looked at her feet and noticed the floor seemed further away. "I grew in height haven't I?"

Katherine stepped into the bathroom "Yes quite a few inches and you have become very good at making your boyfriend blush."

Hermione chewed her lip in thought "The pin prick was a magical blood transference and that is why my DNA was re-written. All my features are more Scandinavian or Norse to be closer to Freya's ancestry."

Katherine smirked "That is our best assessment as well."

Hermione closed her eyes and felt for her magic and she then felt it and it seemed stronger, more vibrant and alive to her. "My magic has changed, its different."

Hermione put her bathrobe on and came out to where Harry and Luna were sitting and holding hands. Hermione sat down on his other side and held his other hand. "What do you think?"

Harry looked at her legs before he looked into her eyes. "I am very happy you are feeling better. I was worried about you. You have changed dramtically both in height, weight, and body structure. Did your magic change too?" Hermione nodded to indicate yes.

Harry lifted her chin "I was used to looking into your chocolate brown eyes. It will take me some adjustment to keep seeing your mesmerizing blue eyes now and the fact that you are nearly eight inches taller than me." Harry leaned in and kissed her lips "You are still mine Hermione until you tell me otherwise."

Hermione smiled "That is never going to happen."

Harry turned to wink at Hermione "You know since you are now supermodel gorgeous I will have to work that much harder beating off the guys from hitting on you all the time. "

Hermione grinned "I can give you some incentive to make it all worth it." Hermione then whispered to him "Later tonight I promise."

Luna stood up and hugged Hermione before kissing her cheek "Ok I am very glad to see you doing better and you can't scare us like that again. I have to get home and spend some time with my dad." She whispered "Harry was very scared so you should take tonight and reassure him and I will see you tomorrow."

Hermione held her arm "You should be there too. We are all in this together." Luna smiled and nodded in agreement.

Harry stood up "I promised Amelia I would return when I knew you were ok. We start training on Monday. So make sure you are in condition to do that." Harry stood her up and then hugged her before he kissed her. "Hermione I love you."

Hermione stood there with her mouth frozen in a smile as Harry climbed into the trunk.

Hermione waited until her parents left for work and then decided to go for a walk. A little rat watched with confusion when a younger woman came out. He caught a familiar scent that he knew was the Granger girl but what he saw was not her. He looked at the house, or what he thought was the house she lived in. It had been three days and he still had not seen the Granger Girl.

His master would be angry if he failed his mission. Reports had said that Granger and Potter were dating and he wanted to kill the Granger girl but before he did he would make Potter retrieve a prophesy and give it to him. Potter did not know about the prophesy still because the old fool hadn't told the boy anything.

Peter felt dejected because he did not want to report back his failure. But he delayed long enough. Peter turned human and then Apparated to Lord Voldemort's hideout at Malfoy manor.

Peter kneel and kissed the hem of his master's robe "My lord my search continues. The last house I believed she lived…" Peter screams rang out in the main hall.

Voldemort released his crucio "You know how I feel about failure and excuses. I DO NOT TOLERATE THEM! Crucio."

Peter was losing his grip on sanity and then suddenly his pain stopped. Voldemort lifted Peter's face with his foot for Peter to look at him "You have one more week to find the girl or you will replace her in death. I need the girl." Peter crawled out of the hall.

Voldemort turned to his followers "I want some raids to announce our return and to strike fear so that neighbors do not know who to trust. The first raids will begin tonight." The followers cheered.

Hermione read the London Times and the cover story was the death of four families in south London under mysterious circumstances. This was the fourth time in the last two weeks that muggle families had been hit and murdered.

Hermione went to Bones manor through the trunks. She met Luna in the trunk foyer. "I knew you would come." Luna told her.

"Voldemort has started again. He picks on those that are defenseless and least likely to fight back. Every fiber of my being tells me to do something, to fight them but just standing around is not going to work for me."

Harry entered the foyer from the training room "Good, because I think we need some help and who better than those suffering the most to ask for that help."

Luna grinned "You want to go to the muggle government?"

Harry smiled "They have a lot of technology and they are far better situated than they were one hundred years ago. If they adapt their technology they could, I don't know, make a magical detector of some kind."

Luna just asked "What about the statute of secrecy?"

Harry chuckled "Well if we don't tell the magicals the muggles know about magic, then it hasn't been violated as far as they know."

Hermione looked at him "Mr. Potter that is twisting the meaning around."

Harry scratched his head "I could diagram it out and show how really convoluted the logic really is."

Hermione sighed "Of that I have no doubt. I don't think it is a good idea to go there yet. Maybe in the future when and if we become more desperate."

Harry shook his head "Why wait? The muggles are being hunted and murdered now. If your parents were murdered would it be acceptable to wait for the help you need?"

Hermione looked at him and then turned to Luna "Did that argument make as much sense to me as it did to you?"

Luna chuckled "He had me with the first argument and then just put the cherry on top."

Hermione sat down at the desk "I find myself agreeing. We should go to the authorities."

Harry looked at her "Who and what exactly do we say?"

Luna brought a book she had been looking through "First look at this case from 1926 where a muggle man was found not guilty in the Wizengmont for murdering a wizard with a hand gun."

Luna continued"That particular Wizard had announced a Blood fued with all Muggle borne and included muggles. He did not go muggle hunting but if one crossed his path he would announce blood fued with his wand out and then cast a spell after he announced his fued. He finally met a muggle with a gun and the muggle shot him in the head. He was arrested by the aurors and successfully argued that the wizard attacked him first and called blood fued. He had a right to defend himself. The Wizengmont found him not guilty."

Hermione looked at her "Voldemort has announced that he is at war with the muggles, he has murdered them…"

Harry interrupted her thought "The point is he has called blood fued on muggles so any muggles that kill death eaters, its not murder."

Luna stated "More importantly he has already broken the statute of secrecy."

They spent the next two hours hashing out a plan to notify the authorities about who was doing all the killing. The plan was bold an audacious and full of risk but all of them believed it was the best option.

TWO DAY LATER NORTHERN LONDON –

Hermione was wearing a very short skirt and high heels that showed off her legs. Her top was basically a bra and she wore a small blazer opened in front. Any guy within a block had their full attention on her as she passed by. This was exactly what they had wanted when Harry gave her the signal to begin her march.

Luna chuckled as she watched and whispered to Harry "She has never had this kind of attention and I know she is enjoying it. It has nothing to do with loving you, it just makes her feel wanted."

Harry "I make her feel wanted, don't I?"

Luna chuckled "Yes, you dope we both feel wanted."

Harry elbowed her "Here he comes get ready and go for the body guards."

Tony Blair walked forward from his luncheon engagement with his fellow party politicians. He was smiling as it went well from his perspective. He was able to garner more support in the House of Lords for his next legislative push.

He didn't notice at first when two of his body guard detail went down. The other two guards stepped between the young lady and the down guards. Neither saw Harry come up and grab Mr. Blair before he apparated away with the British Prime minister.

Luna raised her arms up "I am your hostage until the Prime minister is returned to you unharmed. He will be returned to you in approximately one hour at this location."

The guard yelled "On your knees!"

Luna rolled her eyes "I do not think we will have any of that. I am a married woman after all." Many bystanders chuckled. Luna went about ten feet and sat down. "There I will just remain here and comfortable. I will not try to escape."

Luna looked around and then waved her wand and two chairs appeared about five feet in front of her. "Here you can still watch me and sit down too."

One guard sat down in front of her and put his weapon away. "Thank you ma'am. Can you tell me why you took the prime minister?"

Luna smiled "A question a wonderful idea and better than bullets flying at me. We need to show the prime minister some things and he wouldn't believe it until he was shown."

"You are going to bust the SOS about your world?" the guard asked.

Luna studied him for many seconds "You are aquainted with our world?"

The man smiled before he nodded and then answered "I am a squib and work in the muggle side."

Harry turned to find a Walter PPK pointed at his forehead and the Prime Minister looked pissed off "Young man there had better be a damn good reason for kidnapping me and I think you know if you make any sudden movements I will pull the trigger."


	10. Chapter 10

Night of the Fae Chapter 10

_Previously –_

_Harry turned to find a Walter PPK pointed at his forehead and the Prime Minister looked pissed off "Young man there had better be a damn good? reason for kidnapping me and I think you know if you make any sudden movements I will pull the trigger." _

Harry looked surprised "I hadn't planned on the prime Minister being armed."

Tony Blair smiled at him "Most terrorist don't and that is why I carry one."

Harry chuckled "Well it is very effective sir."

"You seem rather young for a Terrorist. How old are you?" Mr. Blair asked as he looked around at the house he was in.

This is my ancestral home, The Potter Family estates. This is the third time I have been here. I am going to be fifteen in about 30 days."

"You're a school boy? Why did you take the risk to kidnap me?"

Harry responded "Sir Non-magicals are being attacked and murdered by a dark wizard. I have been attacked by him four times in the last five years. For some reason he has it in for me because I keep surviving."

Tony looked at him "So you figured that the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Harry sat down "No more like it was unfair to have a mad man after you and you didn't even know it. He attacks people who are defenseless and it gets on my nerves. I wanted to talk to you today to convince you that Magic does exist and the recent series of murders have been because of Lord Voldemort and his followers called death eaters."

Toni looked at him "The question is does the ministry of magic know about it?"

Harry snorted "Minister Fudge-packer is too busy burying his head in the sand to concern himself with mere Muggles. He is the worst kind of politician and he only cares about what makes him look good and what keeps him in power."

Tony actually laughed "Yes I must admit the first time I met him I wanted to shove that damn bowler up his arse."

Tony pulled out his cell phone and called a number. "That won't work here we have to go out the ward lines for you to get reception." Harry said as he stood up to escort him when he heard.

"Gilbert old chap… I am fine no harm done… Yes the perpetrator is from the other world and wanted to warn us… "I think he is a good fellow… Yes, you remember that report about the boy who lived?" Tony looked at him and smiled "Yes, Gilbert I am with him now. He didn't even think we could make cell phones work in magical areas.

Tony suddenly stood up "That is bloody brilliant idea old man. I shall invite him to join us. With his knowledge of the magical world and our knowledge we should be able to put things to right. Ok tell the boys to expect us tomorrow morning for an in brief and I should expect Mr. Potter to bring me back momentarily. He looks like he has a lot on his mind." Tony hung up the phone and then put away his gun and then sat beside Harry.

Harry looked at him "This is not the way I envisioned this going."

Tony chuckled "Contact with the enemy never goes according to plan."

Harry smiled and crossed his arms "I do not count you as the enemy… do I?"

Tony put his arms around his shoulder "I don't think of you as one either. You crossed a line placed by your world to do the right thing. Your acts speak honorable about you. We have known about your world and have studied it for about thirty-three years. We don't have all the answers yet but with your help and god willing I believe we shall very soon. I have set an appointment with some research people for tomorrow morning."

Harry looked at him "You aren't going to destroy the magical population or anything are you."

Tony laughed "Good heavens no Harry. Just like the Muggle world we have our criminal element and we control them too. If we can put an on and off switch on your magical undesirables, then they might learn to show us inferiors a little respect. We have a few ideas and need to conduct some experiments. I think we can help each other. What do you say?"

Harry smiled "Well I say I am in." Harry stood and walked to the center of the room. "I might warn you I have a wife and a girlfriend that are smart as whips and will undoubtedly keep your guys on their toes."

Tony stood beside him and grinned "The short blond girl and the very tall and half-dressed blonde."

Harry looked at him "Yes, those two."

My men will be so disappointed that they are spoken for already. They had bets on who would get a date with them."

"Do your guys know that Luna is fourteen and Hermione will turn sixteen in September?" Harry asked. Tony shook his head in disbelieve." Harry them smirked Luna, my wife, is the queen of the Fae and Hermione is a descendant of Freya and Morgana Le Fey."

Tony just before they popped away "I didn't know that. I shall have to make an appointment with the Queen for Luna as she is another head of state…"

Tony and Harry landed back in the lobby where Hermione and Luna were waiting. Hermione looked concerned. Harry stated "Everything went fine and Mr. Blair was very understanding." He told them.

Tony turned to Harry and held out his hand "Meet my men here in the morning and they will take you to the meeting. Until tomorrow then." Harry shook his hand and then Tony Blair walked out to his waiting car.

Harry, Hermione, and Luna went to the women's rest room and apparated to Hermione's house. On the way to the front door Luna asked "Hermione, we will get a full explanation from Harry once we are inside." Peter, hidden in the bushes, ears perked up as he looked at the tall girl that he believed was not his target. He had it finally and the master would be so happy.

Harry added "Why don't we go to Amelia's so I can make an appearance and then I will tell you all about it." The door closed and the three did not see the rat run out of the yard and into the nearest alley.

When Lord Voldemort got the news he was beyond happy as Potter had involved the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) Amelia Bones by living with her. Killing their savior and the top magical cop was a target too good to pass up and required some coördinated planning. Harry Potter and friends were on barrowed time and he didn't know it and Voldemort couldn't be happier.

The next day the three met with MI-6 and with the muggle research team. They took them through a series of tests to find out the exact nature of energy magic used and how magical humans tapped into it.

Within the first week they found that magical humans did have an extra gland right next to their liver and kidneys. They found that Harry, Luna, and Hermione's was about the size of a grapefruit.

Luna took them to a magical graveyard and they dissected a few cadavers to find out more details of the magical core.

What became clear to everyone very quickly is that with the human mind and this gland Magicals were able to tap into magical energies through a focus called a wand.

The MI-6 research team learned to sense with specially adjusted scanners the use of magic within a room. Then a within one mile radius of any site they chose. Then one morning the chief scientist walked in to the main lab area and called the over to the control room and a big land mass was shown in real time on a screen. Every so often a flash of green light would erupt on the screen and then Hermione noticed that specific sections glowed bright green all the time.

"Hermione the bright green areas are high magic areas like the Ministry of Magic, Diagon Alley, Hogmeade, and Hogwarts." Luna stated.

Hermione's mouth fell open "Mr. Barnesworth you can track magical use?"

Mr. Barnesworth "Indeed we can young lady and it was all because you helped us."

Harry looked at him "So you will know when an attack is coming?"

Mr. Barnesworth frowned "Well it is more like we will be able to detect a high use of magic but we still have to work on how to defend or defeat it."

The assistant director smiled at them "Still knowing something is a major hurdle for us. In time we will work how to defend or defeat it. You have already proven that most shields don't protect a magical from bullets, mortars and bombs."

Agent Almont walked into the room "Trainees have you forgotten where you are supposed to be this morning?"

The three turned to look at him and Harry answered "No, sir but Mr. Barnesworth just revealed a major breakthrough."

Almont rolled his eyes "That is all well and good but you sad sacks need to work on your physical stamina. I suggest you make your way to our gym. You have only earned extra push ups and sit ups from now on. Another minute late and that is an additional mile. SO MOVE!"

All three flinched as they ran out of the room. Over the last two weeks MI-6 had taken to treating them like trainees and various agents had taken them under their wing. The early mornings were spent doing physical exercise, late mornings various weapons training, the early afternoon in the labs helping the scientists, the late afternoon was spent with magical combat and teaching the agents how to defend against magic.

The two weeks were just beginning to show results on the three as their bodies began to form into more muscled physiques.

Late on Friday evening they departed for their homes with an agreement to meet by eleven in the main trunk. They each wanted to spend time with their families or those they lived with in Harry's case.

Harry was sitting with Amelia and Susan in the parlor in Bones manor. Susan was beating him soundly at chess when an Auror ran in "Director we are under attack by about 30 or 40 man force. Amelia went out the front door to see that the wards were under heavy stress. She had never seen the wards lite up the way they were.

Amelia turned and went to the floo and tried to call the Auror office but found the floo shutdown. The she tried to apparate and found she was thrown against the wall.

Harry looked at her "Amelia, your wards are not going to last longer. How many men do you have here?"

Amelia answered "Five Aurors and us."

Harry looked at her and made a decision "I have an escape route."

Amelia smirked "Is this how you, Hermione, and Luna have been circumventing the house wards?"

Harry gulped "Yes Ma'am."

Amelia smiled "Don't worry Harry I am not mad."

Amelia stated "Shack pull the men back and we will be leaving by an alternative method."

Shack quickly got the Aurors together and they followed Harry to his room. He opened his trunk, You five can only access the foyer until I key you through my wards. Amelia, You and Susan are already keyed in and you have full access.

When Susan and Amelia entered Harry then climbed down and called out "Ok one at a time. When the last Auror entered "They heard the sound of shattering glass meaning the wards had just fallen around Bones Manor."

In five minutes Hermione entered the main sitting room with her Parents. "Harry death eaters attack my house tonight. She looked like she had fought for real. Harry hugged her. " Hermione looked at him "They intended to kill us to send a message to you."

Harry's eyes widened "Luna! We have to check on Luna. Harry raced to her trunk door and went through, He heard sounds of battle coming from downstairs when he jumped out of the trunk. Hermione jumped out right after him.

Hermione pulled from her purse a small handgun and then put an extension on it before handing it to Harry. "You are the better shot. Perhaps we can get a couple before they realize they are being attacked.

They went silently down the stairs and at the end of it they found two Death eaters with their backs to them with Luna and her father fighting them from a barricaded basement stairs. The two were quiet busy keeping them pinned down. One said to the other "I hope the other team gets through the back of the basement soon because they are getting closer and closer to us."

Harry aimed and pointed he gave two taps for each of them. Hermione called out in a loud whisper "Luna, its Hermione and Harry. A group is trying to get through you basement wall, hurry and let's get you out of here."

Harry stated as he raised his arms "Don't shoot I am coming out to prove its me." Harry raised his arm "I swear I am Harry Potter." The magic flashed and then Harry performed Lumos to prove he still had his magic.

Luna jumped up "Hurry father we need to get upstairs and get out of here quickly. We can escape up there." Soon the five were back in Harry's main trunk and safe.

Voldemort was one very angry Dark Lord "Two weeks worth of planning and we didn't get one prisoner? WORMTAIL!"

Peter whimpering crawled forward for the punishment he knew was coming "Voldemort hit him with a crucio "This is your fault because you did not reconnoiter these homes properly.


	11. Chapter 11

Night of the Fae Chapter 11

Amelia Bones had been jostled around enough this evening and was quite livid. She stood in the foyer of Harry's trunk and was cussing up a storm "Shack I want statements from you and your people about what happened tonight. Fudge is either an idiot or a traitor. I know for a fact that one of our attackers was Lucius Malfoy and he has been so far up Fudge's arse, Fudge should have known Voldemort was back.

Amelia collected the statements and then a pensive photograph showing Voldemort leading the attack on her home. We are going to the Prophet to give an exclusive interview and hopefully get Fudge sacked by tomorrow night. She climb out of the trunk and out of Hogwarts Library.

Katherine Granger was looking at her daughter "Where have you been sleeping since school ended?"

Hermione smirked "In a warm cozy bed."

Katherine crossed her arms "Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Oh, all right. I use the trunk to join Harry and Luna each night. That is why the bed is warm and cozy."

Luna's father, Osgood, looked at his daughter "That is why the changes started, you have already been with Harry."

Luna looked at her father "Actually Daddy, Harry is my husband and has been for the last three weeks." Gasps could be heard all around.

Susan Bones spoke first "How because you and Harry are not of age?"

Luna pulled her hair back from her ears "I am Fae and a ceremony is not required."

Katherine stopped her husband from saying anything as she looked at her daughter "So this is your answer to continuing your family line and Harry's as well?"

Hermione stood beside Harry "It seemed the most logical course of action and it takes care of all three of our needs and believe it or not I feel good when we are together."

Katherine turned to her husband John "I know you are angry because we weren't involved but that doesn't change that our daughter has made a decision and Harry is her chosen. So don't say things that will alienate her… fiancé."

John seemed to bite his tongue for a few seconds "Fine but I was never even asked and wanted to walk my daughter down the aisle."

Hermione smiled "Dad…"

Harry walked forward "No Hermione he is right. We have been so caught up in events we forgot the other important people in our lives. Sir I apologize for my slight and I was not trying to offend you. I promise no wedding unless you can attend."

John looked at him and then grabbed his hand and shook it "I suppose I can't be too mad because Luna tells me that we are alive because you purchased these amazing trunks. She called it Potter's sexual gymnasium!"

Harry turned beet red and John had a little smile. Harry turned "Luna what did I tell you about telling things that break parents?"

Luna smiled "I shouldn't say the first thing that pops into my head, especially when it comes to our sex life."

Harry then asked "Potter's sex gym?" Hermione barely held in her laugh.

Luna "Oh, yeah I did say that didn't I. You should punish me… master."

Harry groaned out as he covered his face "You not helping Luna."

By this time Katherine Granger and Susan Bones laughed openly and the men looked uncomfortable.

Everybody suddenly felt movement and then a jarring sensation. Harry went to the control room for his trunk security. Harry looked out through the trunk's sneak-o-scope and saw a large room and then many death eaters walking in front of the trunk. Across the room he saw Voldemort sitting on his throne and realized where his trunk was now. He locked the trunk down with all wards fully engaged. Bellatrix walked over to the trunk and looked at it.

She looked up as a death eater walked into the chamber "Cleason I want two-man teams to watch each house we attacked tonight. Do not attack if people show up. You are only to send the other to get word to us and maintain your watch. Before you go move that trunk to my quarters." Bellatrix said.

Harry stepped back from the viewer "Holy shite!"

Everyone gathered around and Hermione looked scared "Was that Voldemort and Bellatrix I just saw?"

Harry looked at her "Yes, she took my trunk from Bones manor and brought it here. Why?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders "Does it really matter? We have a way out and your trunk wards will place unwanted guest in the dungeon." Harry we have a way in to Voldemort's hideout and a way to gather information about what he is doing. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Susan spoke up "Does anyone else feel weird knowing we are in Voldemort's lair? This is where he was going to bring us to probably torture then kill us."

Hermione looked at her "It does kind of give me the creeps."

Harry chuckled "I would love to have a speaker in his main hall to give him the what for every once in a while."

Hermione chastised him "Not now Harry! I think it is time for us to leave."

Harry smiled "I just think that Sirius and Remus will find it hilarious that Worm-tail got punished for failing and we were ten feet away, watching it."

Susan looked at Harry "You sound like you know where to find Sirius, a convicted murder?"

Harry realized he had slipped up and took a few moments before he answered "Look Susan Sirius could no more murder my parents than I could murder Luna or Hermione. What we were told was a lie. Worm-tail was my parent's secret keeper not Sirius. I have known this since my third year and so has Fudge. I appreciate if you would keep that to yourself. I am working on a way to get Sirius a trial he never had."

Susan answered him "Thanks Harry for trusting me. I will not say anything but I would suggest you tell my aunt, if Sirius didn't get a trail, then she would be the first to fight to get him one. If he is guilty she will also be the first to condemn him as well.

Harry nodded to her "I guess that is fair and all we can ask for." The trunk was jarred from being sat down. "Well I guess it is time for us to leave."

Harry and company exited the trunk at Hogwarts to find Minerva McGonagall sitting at a study table. "Good evening Mr. Potter and friends. For future reference entering Hogwarts this way is against school rules. However, since Amelia explained what happened and your need was great I have decided to let it go and will allow the trunk to stay provided that it does not cause further problems."

Hermione calmly said "Noted Headmistress."

John and Katherine looked at everyone "Ok what now? I don't think we can go back to our lives."

Hermione spoke up quickly "No, you can't go back home or to your office. They will be watching it. If they capture you, you are dead."

Harry looked at everyone "I think it is time to open my house so we have somewhere safe to hang our hats."

Katherine looked at him "You have you own house?"

"It is the Potter ancestral home." Harry stated "It has been closed for twenty some years. I have only been there three… four times now." Harry then added "I have to go there first and update the wards for all of you."

Harry turned to Susan "You tell your aunt and when she is done I will meet her and bring her in. The rest of us can go after I get back in about five minutes."

Harry went with the Headmistress and returned in about seven minutes. "All right I have placed everyone on the ward list and the Headmistress will allow us to use her floo."

A few hours later they were just sitting down to dinner when an owl arrived for Susan with a note and a special edition of the Daily Prophet. Amelia was going to attend a special session of the Wizengmont.

The Daily prophet had two pictures. The first of Lucius Malfoy holding his death eater mask and looking very menacing and the second was of Voldemort himself looking like a crazed killer as he cast a spell. The article recounted the attacks of the three homes and that only Susan Bones whereabouts were known and she was safely hidden under protective custody.

The next article then discussed Minister Fudge's many political dealings with Malfoy and did everything but call him a death eater himself. The end of the article called for Fudge's ouster.

By Ten PM Harry brought back Amelia who seemed tired but happy and confident. She stood in the study and smiled "After Fudge discussed the attacks with me he raged at the fact that I provided proof that Voldemort was back, then forbade me from telling anyone. I informed him that I was not going to do that and he summarily fired me.

By that time the Wizengmont session was called and after they were done with Fudge, he was fired along with every member in his cabinet. Three hours later she became the new minister of Magic with her first mandate to defend against Voldemort.

Harry was sleeping with Hermione and Luna wrapped around him. He had a dream when suddenly he jumped up. This threw both Hermione and Luna to the floor and off the bed. "That's it!" Harry looked at them and jumped off the bed.

He called the MI 6 duty officer and requested an early morning meeting with the Director. The duty officer kept asking his code name but Harry kept right on going.

"Look whoever you I am hanging up in three seconds until I get proper authority."

This stopped Harry "Uh, its Hawk 16."

The line went silent "Thank you Hawk 16, you have been confirmed. I might suggest that you call back in about three hours. Unless you are claiming a gamma situation."

Harry seemed really stumped "Gamma situation?"

The Duty officer sighed "Yes, Gamma… the end of the world."

Harry seemed shocked "No! Not gamma."

The Duty officer stated "Then call back in three hours."

The duty officer looked out the window and shook his head and said to himself "They seem to get younger every day."

Harry sat down at the kitchen table and had a cup of tea. Hermione and Luna rushed in and Luna asked "Harry what is going on?"

Harry looked up "What are you doing up at this hour?"

Hermione slapped his head "You tossed us out of bed and then ran downstairs. What do you mean what are we doing up?"

Harry looked at them "Oh, sorry about that. I got a sudden epiphany and ran downstairs to call MI-6. I know what we can do with that trunk in Voldemort's lair… we get the muggles to give us listening devices and place them there. Then we can get all the intelligence that we need and surprise the death eaters when they go on raids."

Hermione and Luna both crossed their arms "You woke us up for this at 4:30 in the morning?"

Harry suddenly looked scared "Uhmm, yea!"

Luna grabbed his collar and Hermione grabbed his pants in the front as she scolded him "Mr. Potter If you wake us up in the middle of the night you will be required to perform to appease us."

Harry was laughing by this time "That might make me just do it because I want to."

Luna smiled "You are not going to enjoy it, we are going to enjoy it but you are going to learn not to wake us up like that ever again are we clear?"

Harry was smiling "Yes, ma'am."


	12. Chapter 12

Night of the Fae Chapter 12

Harry, Hermione, and Luna went to the headquarters of MI-6 and met with the Director. The director listened intently for thirty minutes before calling a man named Q.

Q seemed rather distracted with the capabilities of the trunk and made the director rather annoyed "Q, could you please keep on topic and what gadgets do you have that can withstand a magical environment and could listen to gather intelligence?"

Q seemed shocked as he looked at the Director "Quite right sir. Well we have many hardened electronic items that could do what you need. You know the section has worked this on and off for some time. I suppose many listening devices planted in various locations would do the trick."

Harry spoke up "We may not have complete access of the entire… place and wouldn't want to get caught planting them."

Q seemed to think "This Bella person is she very high up in the organization?"

Hermione answered "She is the leader's right or left hand it seems."

Q smiled "Excellent, then I would say that bugging her would be the next best thing to bugging the entire liar."

Harry grinned "Ok, that sounds good… How do we do that?

They worked the rest of the day to hammer-out the details of how they were going to plant them. The three came back to the manor in the late afternoon with three boxes of equipment. John and Katherine were in the study looking over the magical book collection.

Harry walked in and smiled "Hello."

Katherine smiled "You have an outstanding library Harry. You have some rare first editions from non-magical authors that are priceless. We both know some professors who would be so envious."

Harry grinned "I am glad that you can enjoy them… actually I am glad someone can enjoy them."

John looked over from his little study area "Some of the magical books have a bite to them."

Harry blushed "Oh, sorry those are family books and they have a protective spell on them that is activated if you are not family."

John sheepishly replied "Oh, sorry about that I didn't mean to be nosey."

Harry stood next to him "No, not at all. I just gave you permission to look at any book but the family grimoire. That magic is for family use only and if some got a hold of that knowledge they would use it against me."

Katherine asked "How did the meeting with the ministry go?"

Hermione was in the room by now and answered "It went really well and they gave us some equipment to use."

**MI 6 Headquarters **

At the MI-6 Director's office Leland Morehouse was sitting at his desk with a drink in hand. One of Q's department workers sat down across from him. "Chief I did get two tracking devices into the batch of hardware."

Director Morehouse looked at him "Every time that the devices are not in transit for more than twelve hours I want the grid for that site logged."

"Yes, sir It is understood." The worker stated, then began to ask "Sir?"

The director looked at him "The one that is going to use them is an ally. The Prime Minister and the Crown wants a fail-safe… just in case."

Peter Wentcord asked "Just in case of what sir?"

Morehouse looked at him "In case the ally turns into the enemy down the road." Morehouse sighed "Everything in me tells me that kid took lots of risk to even the playing field to help us because he doesn't care magical or non-magical. He doesn't care about the politics."

Peter replied back "I got that too sir. He is just a typical kid in a bad situation. The two girls with him are too, but he would rather not have to deal with it." Peter stood up to stand beside him "Sir I got the feeling that kid could be dangerous if threatened."

Director tipped his glass to finish it "Wentcord I have trained many agents just like him… not as good as he is. That kid has been trained by a hard life and he is always aware and ready for anything. He may look relaxed but don't let it fool you."

Morehouse smiled "I am glad to see I am not the only one that noticed." Morehouse looked out his office window. "Wentcord just so you know, I hope that the Prime Minister and Crown never execute their fail-safe because something tells me that Potter would survive and would not be happy. We probably could not stop him if he retaliated."

Wentcord frowned "He reminds me of all our deep cover agents. They have that sense about them. It gives me the shivers. This afternoon a bottle fell off and before it hit the ground Potter caught it, placed it back and returned to the other side of the room."

Morehouse lifted his glass in salute "God save the queen Wentcord… god save the queen…"

**Three days later** –

They had been monitoring Bellatrix's room from the trunk on and off for three days. Bella and another death eater had tried a couple of times to break into the trunk. Harry found this amusing and Hermione found it creepy.

Bella and her sister were in the room talking when Bella stated "Cissa I have to go to the continent for three days and when I get back we will deal with Draco's little problem."

Cissa huffed "There is a distinct possibility that Draco may not be able to have children and that is not a little problem. Lucius would have a cow if the Malfoy line died out. I remember seeing in the Black Family library a spell that would take care of this."

Bella sighed "I don't know why you think Sirius would listen to any request I asked from him."

Cissa looked at her "Because you were his favorite and if he thought it was for a Malfoy he would say no instantly. You have to ask."

Bella sighed again "I will just as soon as I return." Bella walked out of the room "I need to get going."

Harry smiled "Well Sirius will be surprised to learn about this."

Hermione smirked "I pity Draco when school starts because I am going to play upon that knowledge I just learned about and roll it all into the Pure-blood crap he spouts all the time."

Harry hugged her from behind "Hermione this new evil you… it is kind of sexy."

Luna chuckled "See I told you the leather whips with those chains would be perfect for you. Harry likes his girls to be bad."

Hermione rolled her eyes "God Luna you are such a pervert."

Luna stood in shock "Oh that is the kettle calling the pot black. You know you have the same thoughts."

Hermione winked at Harry "Yes but if you keep saying them in front of Harry you will break him. Now enough because we have to prepare for Bella and Voldemort's surprise."

Harry made many hauls of bugs in Bella's clothes so that just about every outfit had a transmitter installed with it. Harry even planted a couple around the room to keep them informed about what happened there.

Luna noticed that one death eater a man named Rockwood came around two or three times a week. Bellatrix was having an affair with him.

Almost immediately they began to get good intelligence about plans for raids and "muggle hunting" as the death eaters called it. Director Morehouse was incensed by the sheer nastiness of their sport and discussed this with the prime minister about how they were going to counter it.

MI 6 began to train teams to counter the raiding parties. Within two weeks the first six man team wiped out their entire death eater raiding party by sniper fire. Voldemort, two days later sent a team to find out about where the death eaters were at. Their investigation discovered that all the death eaters had been killed. A check of the morgue brought them a surprise as all were found with a single bullet to their head.

When the second raiding party came up missing then found dead, it was enough for it to become an issue with Voldemort's inner circle and with Luna.

Luna approached Harry and Hermione the next day "We have to meet with the Director and the Prime Minister quickly. The Death eaters know something is up because they lost two teams."

An hour later Harry went to the director's office and as he approached his desk he was performing passive legimancy and when the Director looked into his eyes he read all about the 'fail-safe' plan that the Prime Minister and the Crown had planned. His anger rose inside of him but realizing that he had information that could be useful as long as those that plotted didn't know, he pushed the anger aside to get through this meeting to counter the threat.

Harry sat down "Director Morehouse your teams killing the death eaters while I believe it is a good thing, will also lead to the Death eaters becoming aware that the muggles are aware of the magical world. This will cause you problems and lead to the bugs being found out and we will lose a valuable resource."

The director looked down at his paperwork and said "I discussed this with the PM yesterday and he agrees."

Director Morehouse looked across his desk at Harry "Do you have any suggestions?"

Harry nodded "We think we should find out the entire organization first, then start to selectively eliminate them. We should start with his inner circle and kill them selectively. The inner circle is where he gets most of his financing and his political power."

Harry leaned forward "There is a man named Rockwood that Bellatrix is having an affair with. He is an unspeakable and Hermione thinks the Department of Mystery can be infiltrated through him. In the last week we have discovered three people who are in the Aurors. We can give this to the Minister herself and she can deal with exposing them."

The Director shook his head "We do not trust the Magical Ministry and have had past dealing with them that lead us to believe that any information given will end up compromised."

Harry retorted back "That was under Fudge and not Minister Bones. She is on the level. In fact we recommend that you bring her in."

The Director stood up "Absolutely not! We do not trust them to keep a secret."

Harry stood up "I trust Amelia with my life and if you don't, I will."

The director looked at him and saw that Harry was not going to back down before he added "I ask that you not until I speak with the PM and convey your feelings on this matter and if nothing else to put in place protections so if the Magical Ministry does get compromised, then we are still semi protected."

Harry thought for a few moments "I suppose having fail-safes in place is a wise course of action as god knows I don't trust everyone in the Ministry myself." Harry watched the director's reaction when he used the words fail safe and noticed a visible twitch in his eyes and mouth. "Ok, I will wait until you talk with the PM."

Harry turned to leave and as he was about to open the door "Director not all magical's are bad people, just as all muggles aren't bad people. At some point we will need other's help and you should consider that."

Harry walked out of the building with many thoughts in his head and a planned trip to see the twins and buy some useful gadgets from them.

Three hours later after a lengthy discussion with Luna and Hermione, they agreed that they needed to counter some of the plans of the Muggle Ministry and the Crown. Luna is the first to state they needed to re-cast the fidelus over the Potter property if either Ministry had their site location.

Over the next three days, they asked Professor Flitwick to teach them the charm so they could make the Potter home unknown and unplotable.

Two days later they went to the Twins shop and received magical listening devices they could use to plant in the Director's and Prime Minister's office.

On the third day with House elf help, they were able to check the Director's, the PM's, and the Crown's communications. The house elf's also started monitoring the death eaters plans.

Harry then started to study how the MI 6 teams were raiding the death eaters, how they conducted operations, and more importantly some of the secret caches of weapons and other supplies they had placed in and around Britain and Ireland.

By mid-August Harry, Luna, and Hermione were fairly welled trained and in shape. They had the tactical knowledge of some of Britain's brightest and could handle themselves either magically or muggle style.


	13. Chapter 13

Night of the Fae Chapter 13

The next raid by the death eaters did not end in any casualties, except for the muggle family. Voldemort and his inner circle relaxed a little but it confused them as they had assumed that a group of aurors had gone rogue or had been let loose to kill Voldemort and his followers.

It took a month for Harry's listening devices to collect all the names of the death eaters. The inner circle members were much easier has they had direct contact with Bella. This enabled them to hear that the inner circle were Lucius, Bella, Rockwood, both Lestrange brothers, the Carrow twins, Davis, Knott, Avery, Snape, and a man named Pious Thickness.

When they brought Amelia into their circle she knew who most of the inner circle members were and that many were Wizengmont members. She had never met Thickness in person and all she found out was that he was a lower level unspeakable or so her source told her.

At the next meeting with the PM and the Director of MI 6, they discussed the Inner circle list of names. The meeting concluded that the inner circle members would be targeted by the MI 6 teams to be terminated with extreme prejudice.

As an added precaution the bodies would be recovered and burned so that no autopsy could be conducted. Hermione and Harry both advised that eventually Voldemort would figure out that a group of muggles were hunting them from the bullet holes left in the bodies. The belief was that it was magicals who fired a gun after death to throw them off that Aurors were involved or it was a group of vigilantes that were trying to blame muggles for these acts.

Harry went along on a couple of raids that had minimum participation and cast spells at a couple of the death eaters that played into this belief that magicals were behind the acts so that it became the focus of Voldemort's investigation.

The following week and the next raid Amicus Carrow and his twin sister Alexis both died in a muggle raid. The raid ended when a lower level death eater was killed trying to retrieve and then port key the Carrow's bodies back to Voldemort's liar.

The MI 6 teams went and retrieved the bodies very quickly and then drove away as they heard several pops from apparition. The MI 6 observer watched as twenty death eaters and Voldemort checked the area for the bodies. When none were found Voldemort confirmed that he all but knew that magicals were involved because they had port keyed out the bodies of the Carrows. He reasoned that muggles could not have done this so quickly.

The next six raids before school started led to the death of Knott, Avery, and Davis. In one raid all the members were killed because they tried to retrieve the bodies. It was later found out that this team was instructed to make sure to leave with the dead bodies or die trying.

The inner circle meeting that followed found the Voldemort had ordered the retrieval and that this would continue in the future. Luna suggested that they could make one time use Port keys that could be fired as a dart after a death eater was killed. It would activate when it came into contact with blood when it was shot into a person.

The dart had a range of only seventy-five yards so MI 6 had to get closer to use it. The designated sniper was also given a Port key to get him out of the area faster. Q and the Kill team were very impressed.

Harry, Hermione, and Luna entered the train station on 1 September very different from when they had left in June. The three not only looked very fit but when Anthony Goldstein pinched Hermione on the butt she turned around and hit him so hard that he fell back with a broken nose. She then finished with a thorough kick to his gonads that left him curled into the fetal position crying. Hermione looked at the crowd "I think that should put to rest anyone else's belief that they can touch me."

Draco Malfoy just couldn't keep his mouth shut "Granger, you should be happy that a pure blood would be willing to taint himself by touching you."

Harry appeared behind Draco and then rabbit punched him in both kidneys. Lucius then pulled his wand to attempt the attack and then found himself suddenly lying on the ground. Harry then broke his wand in half, then his cane as Cissa started to draw her wand.

Cissa suddenly halted as she felt a wand at her throat "Attempt that and I will end your life here and now." Luna stated coldly

Cissa stopped and then placed her wand back "He is attacking my family."

Luna moved to look her in the eyes "Lord Potter, my husband, was dealing with an insult to his betrothed, Miss Granger from your idiot of a son. Lord Potter has every right under the ancient laws to correct any slights against his house… especially one from a lessor house.

Cissa looked with wide eyes "Lord Potter… from the most ancient and most noble house of Potter?" Luna smirked and nodded her agreement. Cissa sighed "Miss Granger is betrothed to Lord Potter as well?" Luna smiled when Hermione waved her betrothal ring within the woman's sight.

Cissa moved her head to address Harry "Lord Potter we were not aware of your change in status and I apologize for my son's very rude comments."

Harry looked at her and in a calm voice stated back "That is all very nice Mrs. Malfoy but it doesn't have the same effect as hearing it from the person that made the comments."

Malfoy stood up "I will not lower myself to apologize to a mud blood!"

Cissa closed her eyes as Harry began to move instantly. Harry took Malfoy's wand and snapped it. "I will consider it a slight to my family if I see Draco Malfoy with a replacement wand before the end of the semester. I will call Blood Feud with House Malfoy if it happens."

Lucius Malfoy stated with rage "How dare you treat a pure blood in this way. You are nothing but a half blood whelp! Why wait because I call blood feud now!"

Harry turned to him "Lucius Malfoy do you realize you just initiated blood feud with House Potter and are you sure you want to do that?"

Malfoy sneered "What is the matter Potter, scared now? I know exactly what I am doing and I will be glad when your taint has left this world."

Harry held his hands out and shrugged "I am not afraid Malfoy and prepare to do battle right here and now."

Malfoy gave his now famous Malfoy sneer and grabbed at his cane wand and looked down at his empty hand. He heard something coming at him and felt a sharp pain in the center of his chest. He looked down to see a throwing dagger poking out of his chest and red flowing all around it.

Harry began to walk towards him "I asked if you were sure about what you were doing and you initiated the act of battle regardless if you had your preferred weapon or not. The one thing you did achieve is that you are no longer going to see me where you are going and I am pretty sure we will never see each other again."

Cissa whispered to Luna with her wand held backwards to her "Please allow me to save my son. He is all I have left." Luna took the wand and nodded to the older woman.

Lucius seemed shocked when Harry pulled the dagger from his chest. This caused Lucius to fall to his knees. He watched in slow motion Harry hold his wand up and declare all assets and property of house Malfoy claimed by right of conquest by House Potter. The magic flashed white and gold to acknowledge the claim. Lucius screamed "No!" as he fell over face first…dead.

Draco screamed "Potter what have you done? Father!"

Harry watched Draco run to his father and hold his head. Draco shed a few tears and then looked up at Harry. "This will not stand Potter! I will not allow it. I claim as Lord Malfoy Blood Feud." No magic flashed to acknowledge the vow.

Harry crossed his arms as Cissa kneeled besides her son "Draco you cannot claim blood feud as lord Malfoy. Even if you did the new Lord Malfoy cannot be harmed by you." Draco looked at her with anger "Father is dead and I was his heir. I am the new Lord Malfoy."

Cissa bowed her head "I am pretty sure that there is no more House Malfoy, there is only House Potter that remains because your father's idiotic stunt just ended it. The Magic just accepted that Harry claimed all assets of House Malfoy."

Harry then said "This includes your mother if I so want. I am not like you Draco, I am not like your father, and I am not like the death eaters and Voldemort." Harry handed Cissa a bag of gold. "You and Draco will leave Briton and never return upon pain of death. If you promise to keep a low profile and cause no problems I will provide a small stipend each month. I suggest America, Canada, or Australia. You will leave now and go by muggle means. Go by Gringotts to get any paperwork and the account set up."

Harry turned to leave but suddenly stopped "For what it is worth Draco, I am sorry I was forced to kill your father." Harry then left and held Hermione and Luna's hands.

There was not one person who was not shocked on the train platform. Three Aurors were looking at the dead body of Lord Malfoy and could not believe they saw the destruction of a family line. What was worse is they could not arrest anybody for it as Lord Potter had done nothing wrong according to wizarding law.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, senior Auror, walked over to his newest recruit, Nymphadora Tonks, in her second year of training. "I need you to see Albus and relay what just happened." Tonks nodded to him and then apparated away.

Harry entered his cabin with Hermione and Luna right behind him. He brooded for two minutes before Luna looked at him "Harry don't forget you just save 17 to 18 people because he was capturing 1 to 2 muggles a week. That is why we chose him to make our statement."

Harry then smiled at them "I was only pretending to brood because I thought you expected it of me and you two will do just about anything to get me out of a funk."

Luna smiled "Oh, so you did expect sexual favors?"

Harry looked at her "Luna Potter are you going to withhold sex, is that what you are implying?"

Hermione kneeled behind Harry's back and rubbed his shoulders "Luna the last time we tried this Harry tied us up and teased almost the entire day. We screamed more than he did."

Hermione kissed Harry's ear "Come to think of it, I rather enjoyed that day."

Harry then grabbed Hermione and put her on his lap. She squealed in delight as Harry began placing kisses up her neck and jaw line. Harry had his one had in her blouse and his other was softly rubbing Luna into a heated puddle of goo. Luna finally sighed "Why is it I lose my will power when it comes to you Harry James?"

Harry raised his head and smiled "It is me roguishly good looks, my long fingers, my long tongue, and …"

Luna stopped him by placing her finger to his lips "Don't you dare say it. You win I am but a tool for your pleasure my Lord."

Harry smacked her thigh "You are my toy and you know it."

Hermione had removed her panties and sat on Harry's lap. She put her arms around his neck "I am ready for you Harry. You made me so hot defending my honor. Winning a blood feud because of me. I am so randy right now."

Harry looked at her and grinned but before he could say anything the compartment door slid opened. They all heard it but ignored it as they got busy with their various activities. Final Hermione stated without looking "If you're here for a peep show I charge 5 lbs per five minutes. If you are still here when I start removing clothes that is 100 pounds for the show."

They turned to see who it was and saw Daphne Greengrass with her mouth opened in shock. "Potter what are you a sex god or does your prowess also lead to other endeavors off the battlefield?" Daphne grinned and looked at Hermione "How much to join in Mione?" Daphne smirked at Harry and then placed her hands on her hips "If he has the goods I would pay handsomely."

Hermione smiled and then stood up exposing Harry in her hands. Daphne's eyes widened and she moaned "That is just not fair. He has a body like that and that as well."

Daphne turned and closed and locked the door before she placed several charms around the door and glass. When she turned back around she began removing clothes. Harry started "Hermione we need to have... a long... discussion... about your...pimping... Greengrass how did the robes hide a gorgeous body like that?"

Hermione smiled "Harry you were saying something about my pimping skills."

Harry looked at her "I am willing to forgive you but are you and Luna ok with this?"

Luna laughed at him "Oh Harry who do you think invited her... we did."

Daphne smiled and posed "Potter if you say no to this you are a poofer or stupid. I don't think your either, so come take it if your man enough."

Harry stood and had Daphne pinned to the wall and moaning in no time. He placed her hands behind her back and bound them there. "Greengrass I am more than man enough for you." Harry plunge his fingers and started her motor reving and just before she went over the edge harry stopped.

"You bastard! finish me." Daphne said to him.

Harry just smiled and crossed his arms "No, I think not you will not get any relief until you learn your place and some manners. I expect my toys to play nicely."

Daphne squirmed "I am no man's toy..."

A few hours later Daphne was curled into Harry with Luna and Hermione on his other side. Daphne smiled up at him "Harry I don't want a permanent man in my life. I want to explore and travel a little first. Please don't take this the wrong way because if I wanted to be with anyone it would be with you."

Harry smiled "So basically when your horny you want a booty call or something."

Daphne sat up quickly "I would not say it that way exactly but the guts of it are correct."

Harry thought for a few minutes "I don't do one night stands and I would like to care about and get to know my partners. Can you meet with us, do things with us, be our friend?"

Daphne looked at him "With Malfoy and Snape gone the snakes nest should be calmer. I believe that is doable and I wouldn't mind."

Harry got the nod from Hermione and Luna and then turned back to Daphne "I believe we have reached an agreement."

Daphne laughed "Ohh so formal and everything. I feel like I signed a contract."

Harry chuckled "Speak to those two about making the women pay if they are not agreeable enough."

Luna smiled "Such torture but oh so pleasurable."

Daphne stood up "Hey I promised Tracy I would come and see her on the train. I will see you for the opening feast." She stopped just before the door and looked back at Harry "Harry, you did things to me today that I don't think any other man could do and it was exactly what I wanted. Thanks for making my first time special."

Harry bowed "Thank you and I looked forward to spending time with you in the future."

Daphne smiled and then looked to Luna and Hermione "Thank you for sharing with me." Daphne then left.


	14. Chapter 14

Night of the Fae Chapter 14

The three lounged around the compartment in the nude until thirty minutes before they reached Hogsmeade station. They got dressed and when the train stopped, they jumped off and were the first to reach the carriages.

While they had just started moving a head of ginger hair jumped on their carriage with them. When the door opened and Ron completed his entrance he sat down beside Hermione and looked at her and then glanced at her ring finger "So you and Harry got together?"

Hermione looked at him "Yes, just before the term ended."

Harry watched him "You don't seem upset."

Ron smiled "Why should I be? It isn't like most of Gryffindor didn't see it coming. Fred and George had a betting pool on it."

Hermione seemed a little upset "What, why would they do that."

Ron chuckled "Hermione for the last two years you and Harry could basically finish each other sentences. You never fight with him like you did me and you were practically panting every time you were close to him." Ron smirked at Harry as he finished.

Hermione looked aghast as he said this before she punched his arm "I did not pant every time I was around him." Hermione then smiled "I only panted when I humped his leg."

Everyone looked at her and then she burst out laughing at their faces "That was priceless." She stated.

Ron quipped back "Well since you already admitted to it the question then becomes when didn't you? Everybody was very sure you two would get together the only question was when."

Harry answered "Well it was mostly because I was being stupid and didn't realize I couldn't do without her in my life, so I didn't tell her how I felt." Harry smiled "Anyway I am glad I didn't hurt you out of this."

Ron answered back "I would have liked to know before everybody else did at King's Cross but seeing what you did to Malfoy was priceless."

Harry looked a little uncomfortable "Yea about that we don't need to gloat about that. The most important thing is that the Slytherin house should quiet down some. If we don't rub their noses in it that would be better."

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose that would be for the best. They have had major setbacks with Snape gone and now Malfoy. If they calm down I will too."

Ron looked at Luna "Now how did Miss Lovegood… excuse me as I heard it, Mrs. Potter, how did she get involved in all this."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and smiled as Hermione stated "She blackmailed us."

Luna looked at her "What?"

Harry and Hermione started laughing and then Luna chuckled "You guys. That was so funny Ha-ha-ha."

Hermione smirked "Well you did in your own Luna way. You told us things that led to you joining and then you wormed your way into our hearts. Not all blackmail is bad you know." She finished with a grin.

Luna shook her finger at her "You know of course that I will pay you back."

Hermione snidely quipped back "Of course my lady I always expect that from you… I look forward to it."

Ron rolled his eyes "Ok, getting back to the matter asked about, so Luna helped you guys to get together."

Luna answered "Not really I just expedited things. Even two idiots can figure it out given enough time."

Harry leaned towards Ron and whispered "I have learned when I am called idiot just to roll with it because with these two there is a ninety-nine percent chance they are right. So I don't argue and the rewards are excellent come the evening." Harry winked at him "Just don't tell the blonde and Brunette that."

Ron chuckled "Got it. You guys are so different."

Luna grinned "It is because of the three S rule." Ron looked stumped and then Luna held up her finger "First in a relationship is sex, then more exercise with sex, and the last rule is more sex."

Hermione chuckled "I agree."

Ron laughed as he opened the door "I should have known. Well we are here. He helped Luna and Hermione down and then said to Harry "This is not your fault but my sister was mopey all summer and I think I figured out why now, she has always had a crush on you and she learned about you three."

Hermione looked down "Yeah she caught us together…not doing anything but she realized that we were together."

Luna popped in to the conversation "It is not our responsibility that Ginny had a crush on Harry. Many other girls do to. We can't worry about all of them."

Harry stopped "What you mean I had more choices from the Buffet?"

Ron smiled as Hermione put her hands on her hips "Mr. Potter I might remind you that we are all the buffet you will ever need."

Ron laughed "That just sounded wrong."

They entered the front door laughing and joking as Daphne walked up to put her arms around Luna and Hermione before she suddenly leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek. "Tracy and I are going to sit with you guys for the feast tonight. Is that all right."

Harry smiled "Well I am sorry but all the seats are full for you but I can offer you my lap."

Daphne grinned "Potter are you flirting with me?"

Harry scoffed "Are you kidding in front of these two jealous ladies… never."

Hermione smiled "You are more than welcomed and I will give my seat to you for Harry's lap."

Luna added "Hey I was going to be noble and do that."

Harry leaned over to Daphne "See what chaos you Slytherin's cause."

Daphne smiled "Normal is sooo boring!"

As they sat down at the Gryffindor table a few Gryffindor grumbled about other houses sitting with them. Harry gave them a dirty look and they soon quieted down.

Dinner was a noisy affair and they had fun was all the sorting and welcoming was done. They quickly ended dinner and Luna handed Daphne a little pendant. Daphne looked at it and then Luna whispered to her something and she smiled. Daphne put it around her neck and Harry saw that it was a lightning bolt shaped necklace.

Luna answered Harry's question "They are headed to the snake pit and they may need protection."

Harry was going to ask another question but decided not to. Within thirty minutes of arriving back to the common room he was changing to pajamas before he felt a vibration coming from his necklace indicating someone was in danger. He barely grabbed his wand before he was transported into the Slytherin Common room. He saw that Knott, Marcus Flynt, and Greg Goyle had Tracy and Daphne cornered in the main room and seven other Slytherin's were just watching.

They heard the pop of apparition behind them and turned to see Harry Potter with only his boxers on and twirling his wand. "I sure hope that you aren't threatening my friends?" he stated as a question.

Marcus looked surprised and then recovered quickly "No I was explaining why they will not be associating with other houses, especially Gryffindor before I threatened them."

Harry stopped twirling "I missed the part where the Hogwarts rules stated that."

Knott answered "They don't it is an unwritten rule in our house."

Harry smirked "Oh, I think not because the Hogwarts rule plainly state that no unwritten rules will be enforced."

Flynt quipped back "They don't say that!"

Harry answered him "They do as much as your rule does."

Flynt sneered "Slytherin girls are for Slytherin guys."

Harry looked puzzled "What if the girl doesn't want that Slytherin guy?"

Knott shook his head "It is not their decision. Slytherin girls understand this."

Daphne stated back "That is a load of crock if I have ever heard it. There isn't a decent guy in this house and I have told you repeatedly I will have nothing to do with the lot of you."

Daphne pointed at Flynt "You are too damn ugly and just plain gross, you make my skin crawl." She moved to Knott "You are too damn arrogant, too selfish, and you have a small penis that couldn't satisfy anyone." She then moved to Goyle "How can any woman with half a brain be with someone that can't think themselves out of a wet paper bag. You lot are a bunch of inbreeding fools."

Flynt answered back "Regardless you need to pick one of us."

Harry started laughing at them before Knott asked "What is so funny Potter?"

"You guys are. Her you stand thinking you can just tell someone they have to be with you and you think they will do what you say." Harry then stilled "You are basically telling that person that their opinion doesn't count and that you will rape them." Harry's eyes started to glow and his voice deepened "Let me tell you what I know will happen."

Flynt, Knott, and Goyle backed up a little bit as Harry looked very frightening "What will happen if you touch or grope any girl without her explicit permission is I will kill you dead. You will not treat my friends or any woman as property from now on and especially not in this school. Now if you wish to test my resolve on this

Be my guest."

Daphne and Tracy walked to stand behind Harry and Suddenly two other third year girls and Daphne sister stood behind him. Flynt looked even angrier "You think you are such hot shite, don't you Potter?"

Harry didn't respond to him "My father has told me all about you."

Harry said in and even but forceful voice "Really, I have never met the man so anything he told you would be without facts, a lie if you will."

Flynt cast a cutting curse at Harry and it fizzled out on a very solid shield. Harry responded by casting a simple stunner that put Flynt into the wall at high speed. He hit the wall and did not rise.

Harry looked at Knott "You saw what happened to Flynt and I know you are not better than him. Drop you wand or face the consequences."

Knott and then Goyle dropped their wands before raising their hands. Harry's eyes stopped glowing and he said out loud "I hope this ends this nonsense of women being property, they are not. If you want to get a girl to like you, then talk to her and get to know her ask but if she says no, then obey her."

Harry put up his wand and then Tracy and Daphne dragged him off to their room. About an hour later Tracy came out in a long T-shirt only and Tracy had only a robe on.

Daphne gave him a very sexy kiss at the Common room door and then Tracy followed.

Harry blushed "I didn't expect this for helping you."

Tracy smiled "That is why we did it. You didn't expect anything. Besides after Daphne told me what you did to her on the train, well I was just damn horny."

Daphne smiled "I have no excuse because I just wanted to because you are that damn good." Daphne laughed at Harry's look and then remembered "Oh please tell Hermione I will come by to pay her pimp fees tomorrow."

Harry was cussing as she closed the door and she laughed. Tracy asked her "She doesn't really charge you a fee does she?"

Daphne waggled her eyes "I was just to get Harry cranked up because he hates being pimped out." Daphne lowered his voice "She likes to tease him so that he gets mad and forceful with her. She likes it that way."

Tracy looked surprised "Oh, I did not see that coming from her."

Harry returned to the Dorms to find Hermione reading a book. Before she could do anything she woke up in his bed immobilized and unable to say or do anything. Harry loomed over "You are charging other women to have sex with me and I will show you why that is not a good idea." Behind the gag Hermione was smiling and clapping.


	15. Chapter 15

Night of the Fae Chapter 15

Hermione came into the Main Hall the next morning looking very happy, satisfied but also tired. She sat next to Luna and sighed.

Luna chuckled "Hey what happen to you guys I waited in the trunk bedroom for you two and you never showed up."

Hermione winked at her "That would be because Mr. Potter was very angry with me and I had to be…punished."

Luna started laughing "Hermione it is not punishment when you enjoy it."

Hermione growled "Witch." Hermione then smiled "Please don't ever tell Harry that. He knows I enjoy it a little rough but if he knew how much I think it would blow a gasket in his mind. In a few years I plan on slowly informing him of this."

Harry suddenly appeared across from them and sat down. "Oh good I was afraid after last night I need to buy whips and chains and was trying to figure out how to explain them. I was thinking maybe I could barrow some from Mr. Filch."

Hermione blushed "You heard what I said?"

Harry gave her a dumb look and leaned closer "My dear I have spent an entire summer with the two most beautiful women in the world." Harry lowered his voice to a whisper before held each of their hands. "I have paid attention to their wants and desires. Now Luna here is like that verse in 1 Corinthians 13:4–8a Love is patient, love is kind … while you Hermione are like the 9th circle of hell of Dante's inferno.

Hermione seemed stunned "I am not a betrayer!"

Harry chuckled "Go back and read it again…"

Luna finished for him "That also included true slaves that betrayed their legitimate masters."

Hermione's eyes twitched and then she suddenly looked at Harry and then blushed profusely. Harry smirked at her I see from your response

You understand the specifics of their form of hell." Hermione nodded that she understood. Harry then asked her "Are you sure that is what you want because I do this only for you. I do not need or require this from you. It is your game."

Hermione leaned closer "Really that doesn't freak you out or make you think I am a perverted slut?"

Harry stood up and leaned over the table to be inches from her face "You know I freaked out at first but Luna and Daphne explained it too me. I came to understand your nature and that this only happens because you trust me absolutely." Harry then smiled "I don't think you're a perverted slut… I know you are my perverted slut. If you agree to this treatment then you know the proper response to let me know this is what you want."

Hermione was shocked to hear Harry say this and then her emotion changed to happiness as he called her his. The last emotion was intrigue as she puzzled out the proper response. "Yes Master… Thank you master."

Harry sat back down and began to eat before he saw Professor McGonagall walking toward them or him, probably him for last night. He suddenly looked at Hermione and then smiled. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. Hermione suddenly stiffened and then her hands went behind her back. She then looked at Harry as he whispered "So your training has begun… my pet. Come over to this side so I can feed you the rest of your breakfast."

Just as Hermione sat down awkwardly, Professor McGonagall arrived "Mr. Potter I need to have a word with you about an incident that happened in the Slytherin common room last night."

Harry didn't seem to pay attention to her as he fed Hermione a banger. "Professor I think you know they are lying about the reasons but if you really want to know the full scope then you need to get a memory from Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. After you and their head of house view it I do not think what I did will concern you. I was there professor that is the only truth you probably heard."

Professor McGonagall placed her hands on her hips and glared at him "Potter you are starting in again I see." She recited some Gaelic and then returned to English. I will go see these two girls and then I am sure I will need to talk to you again." She then walked over to the Slytherin Table.

At Lunch Luna was feeding Hermione as she was still not allowed to use her hands. She now wore a collar that appeared to be her school blouse in reality she had no clothes on under her robe. Daphne looked at Hermione and Luna before chuckling and then asked Harry "You figured out our little perverted girl didn't you?"

Harry grinned and talked more slowly "Me? I am just your typical dumb jock…"

Tracy added "With a great body and nice bits."

Harry and Daphne turned to her and she looked puzzled "What? I am just saying is all?"

Harry shook his head "What could I possible know about her wanting to be treated a certain way."

Daphne smirked "Yeah right! You are nobody's fool. Even I know that." Daphne filled her plate "Those idiots complained about you. We gave McGonagall and Professor Vectra our memories. They both started an investigation about what Flynt, Goyle, Crabbe, Knott, and the other Slytherin boys have been doing."

Tracy looked at him for a response but saw none "You do know if they pull memories that all of the boys will be in big trouble. Snape cut people a lot of slack. You could go out of house to complain or else."

Harry's face was completely blank "You don't say?" Harry chewed on his sandwich and then stopped suddenly "Make sure that the girls know I will not be accepting any gratitude… like you gave last night and Miss Granger will not be accepting anymore pimp fees."

Daphne laughed "Ok Potter I will spread the word. Some will be very disappointed."

Tracy was still watching him and sighed "You sly dog Harry. You knew what they would find."

Harry motioned to keep it down "Hey, having your enemies underestimate you is a good thing. Harry then smirked "You know the Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, what is more Slytherin than being in another house? The rest of you are so old school. You should get with the modern age."

Harry munched on his sandwich and winked at them. Daphne's mouth flopped open as did Tracy's, Hermione's, and Luna's. Luna recovered first "Is that really true Harry?"

Harry smirked but didn't answer just kept eating his sandwich. Daphne responded next "You told the hat what house you wanted and it – listened?"

Harry just smiled and looked at them but didn't answer before he stood with his book bag and walked away. Hermione jumped up and ran after him. Luna turned back and asked "Harry likes surprising people. They say he is not that smart, not that good, and often think he is not that magical."

Daphne absently stated "Last night he used a stunner on Flynt and he is still out, so he is very magical, I know he is smart because his scores remained constant the first three years which means he altered his test to make them be, and …"

Tracy finished "I never expected that from him and I think he is that good."

Luna smiled "I spent the whole summer with him and I still can't believe some of the stuff he does."

The semester charged ahead and often Tracy and Daphne spent many hours with the trio. They went to only once a week to spend the night with them in the trunk. Hermione went about once or twice a month with her special needs and her usually method to let Harry knows was to misbehave.

In early November Harry was scheduled to go with team 3 to keep the Death eaters believing that the teams were Aurors or other magicals fighting back. Harry snuck out to honey dukes and then apparated to MI 6 headquarters and met up with the team.

Harry dressed exactly like the team to include having a rifle and handgun strapped to his side. With the black masks they wore nobody knew who they were. Harry had learned to quickly to tape his wand to the underside of the rifle. Often he would send a bullet and a spell at the same time to cause as much confusion as possible.

Tonight was a surprise hit to hopefully get another inner circle member? Tonight Mulciber or Doholov was supposed to be with the death eaters as they attacked.

When the group of death eaters attacked Harry noticed right away that there was an extra person. One more than was expected. His senses went off when the person turned to the side at the first shot and he saw Voldemort.

Harry yelled into his headset "Alert, Alert! Voldemort is with this group." The team lead answered "Shit. What do you recommend?"

Harry surprised himself "I am going after Voldemort. Everyone else continue the mission." Harry then popped away to a location just behind and fifty yards away from Voldemort. Voldemort turned to the apparition and Harry immediately fired a spell and popped two rounds one a second apart. He gave a count of three and then fired a third round Center mass.

Voldemort's shield held for the first two rounds and the spell. He lowered his shield and then was surprised when a second before he was to send a killing curse, he was struck in the chest and fell down.

Voldemort looked down and saw a red stain as he fell over and was having difficulty breathing. The other wizard with him looked shocked that his leader was down so quickly. Antonin Doholov had never seen this before. Of course he was distracted when the three bullets hit him in the head, neck and the heart. He was dead before his body hit the ground.

Harry ran towards Voldemort sitting on the ground stunned. He fired a cutting curse and then two rounds. He was running and his shots went low. The rounds hit Voldemort in the thigh and the cutting curse hit just above the knee. The curse severed the lower leg from the upper cleanly. Voldemort screamed out in pain and then yelled "Activate."

He popped away.

Harry ran to the location and looked at the leg as a voice "All right drop your wand and the weapons." A voice said to his right. Harry turned and pulled his hand gun and fired two shots before the voice could do anything and was hit in the throat and forehead. Harry holstered his gun before turning to look at Voldemort's leg.

The lieutenant looked at his Sergeant "Did he even aim?"

The sergeant replied "I told you he has been sandbagging us in training. He does only what he needs to get the job done."

Lt. Sacks swore "Damn I have to inform the director about this." He arrived at Harry's position "Five you ok? Any injuries?"

Harry spoke softly "I am pissed… I missed the fucker. He was dead in my sites. I had the son of a bitch! Shite!"

Sergeant Rossman smirked and then chuckled "Five I saw three hits and a spell hit and you have his leg there. You did not miss him lad."

Harry smiled at the sergeant "Next time I am bringing one of those AT-4 fours."

Lt. Sacks looked wide eyed "An anti-tank round? "Five that is a big negative. Too much collateral damage."

Harry put his rifle over his shoulder before he looked at his team lead "Watch me. The next time that fucker is dead. You will never know I have it until it is too late."

Harry apparated back to Headquarters and removed his uniform and stowed his equipment. He was just finishing as the team arrived. He talked with them for a few minutes and apologized to both the sergeant and the Team lead.

"If you had that madman ruin your life you would be upset if you missed your opportunity.

Lt. Sacks looked at him "Potter when this job comes about revenge people die."

Harry looked at him "It has always been about survival for me. He and his followers have attacked me since I was one year old. I had to be hidden as a child to be protected. Now he is after me again and anyone I care about. That is why I am here LT." Harry left the room and then the building.

As always he looked like he was not aware of his surroundings but immediately picked up the tag along he picked up at Diagon Alley as he made his way to the apparition point he suddenly veered down and alley that led to knock turn alley. At the first intersection he turned left and the Harpy came from his right. Her head rolled back towards the intersection which caused the other attackers to realize that he was too dangerous to mess with.

A second later the Werewolf that was following him came tearing around the corner sniffing the air. He smelled Harry and then suddenly the smell stopped. The werewolf picked up the strong smell of flowers… they were lilies. The werewolf chuckled as he followed the new trail.

Harry stepped out of the alcove as Remus passed by and kept going for another fifty yards. He whispered down to the old woman who had a dagger in her hand "You should learn to share."

Harry made his way to the public apparition point and popped away quickly. A second later a female followed him. Harry heard the distinct feel of air being displaced after he arrived. He hesitated and smirked knowing that the Order of the Phoenix never does anything alone. He went out the door at a run and then stopped at the doorway to wait for his second tail to follow. Harry saw the person leave the door and look to where he looked like he headed.

The female raised her hands as the sound of a nine millimeter was cocked right behind her head. "Hey I am not here to harm you. My instructions were only to track you."

The female started to turn around "You move again and I will shoot an appendage off!"

The female replied as to turn back to face away from him "I was just trying to face you."

Harry retorted "Find your target." Harry snorted "Ok what was your partner's objective?"

The female sighed "He was to track you too Harry."

Harry chuckled "Oh so you know me and that means I am at a disadvantage."

"My name is Auror Tonks. I work at the ministry." The girl said.

Harry moved closer to her "I want your wand so where is it?"

The female grumpily said "In my left inside coat pocket."

Harry moved carefully as he used his right hand to come across her chest. "The girl said with a little heat "That is not my coat pocket."

Harry smiled "Well can't blame a bloke for checking out one of the hottest women I have ever seen. Nice rack and nice ass by the way."

"Hey, how did you see my ass I was behind you?" She asked.

Harry blew into her ear "Or was I?" Another Harry stepped in front of her." Harry put both of her wands and a dagger in his pocket.

"You know a doppelganger spell? In sixth year?" Tonks asked him.

Tonks then turned to find Harry about three inches from her nose but before she could step back he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. It was many seconds before the shock wore off and then Tonks responded by kissing him back. She was more surprised to find that he was an excellent kisser.

She finally pulled back "Is this how you get most of your dates?"

Harry smiled and Tonks noticed how very handsome he was when he did smile and then she felt her body begin to heat up. This surprised her even more. "I am a school boy oh wise and knowing mistress."

Tonks laughed "School boy my arse." Tonks grabbed the back of his hair and moved in to kiss him again for many seconds. She stopped suddenly when she started not to care about anything but kissing him. "No one without experience can kiss like that."

Harry grinned at her "Does my cousin Tonksie need to change her panties?"

Tonks cuffed him on the head "You knew who I was all along. Was it your plan to get me all hot and bothered as a tease?"

Harry laughed as he drug her to the corner "No, You are very hot looking and that was strictly for fun."

Tonks smiled at him "You better not leave me hanging Mr. Potter." They popped away to Hogsmeade.


	16. Chapter 16

**Night of the Fae Chapter 16**

**A/N: The reviews have been great and I would like to thank everybody for their input and wise words. I think everybody is enjoying the story and these last few chapters are flowing nicely. If you are wondering about Tonks... keep wondering until I finish Chapter 17 (Ha-ha).**

**I hope Dennissud is enjoying the challenge he put before me! I know I am!**

**Thanks to Tasudragonking & B1ink for catching the Ignotus detail. I incorrectly stated it was Cadmus, who was the brother that got the ring.**

******On with the story- Takao**

Harry and Tonks landed with a thud "Jesus Harry you might warn a girl next time."

Harry rubbed his chin "I heard you were quick on your feet… hmm or was that another position."

Tonks spun on him "My chastity…"

Harry smiled "Or lack thereof…"

Tonks poked him "Is not up for discussion! Got it?" Harry winked at her.

A deep, old male voice spoke up "Quite right Mr. Potter. We need to have a discussion."

Harry turned and found Albus Dumbledore standing in the basement doorway of Honey dukes Sweet shop. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit from the great Albus Dumbledore?"

"Harry are we not beyond that now? I thought my ousting as your appointed Guardian and as the headmaster would be enough?" Albus said.

Harry looked at him "Come talk to me about being beyond that in another nine or ten years." Harry spat out. Harry then smirked "Besides I never could fight for a cause I don't understand. You would have to explain in great detail and then convince me that it was worth it. Somehow I doubt your resolve to explain your greater good as I have seen the negative side of it."

Albus sat down in a chair "Never the less we need to have a discussion about some of your more clandestine activities. You know I never condone the killing of others."

Harry waved his hand and a very cushy chair appeared. Albus was impressed by the detail in the woodwork. "I see that you have learned many things since we last saw each other. "

Harry grabbed Tonks wrist and sat her in his lap "You would be amazed what one learns from their family."

Albus frowned "Yes, I have heard about the Potter family Grimoires."

Albus looked older than when he walked in the room "Harry Voldemort's current body died a little over two hours ago. Your attack on him was successful."

Harry began to deny "My attack?"

Harry "The order has been following you most of the summer. When you started in June we could still keep tabs on you. By July we could not. It was enough to know where you received training." Albus stated to him.

Albus continued "The trouble with your way of dealing with Voldemort is the manner he tried to become immortal."

Harry looked at him as he played with Tonk's hair "You mean the fact that I have four more horcruxes to get rid of."

Albus looked very surprised to hear him say this but recovered quickly "You know about Tom's Horcruxes?"

Harry nodded to answer "The Queen of the Fae told me of them this summer and she told me that he had made seven."

Albus shook his head "He has five remaining."

Harry chuckled "See that is where you are wrong. I have already gotten rid of two. The Diary in second year and the one in me this summer."

Albus shook his head "Harry I think you have it wrong. The vessel of the horcrux has to be destroyed."

Harry started to laugh at him "Albus how many living vessel's has someone used to create a horcrux?"

Albus seemed very puzzled "One that I know of."

Harry then asked him "Now why is that? Why during all these centuries has someone not used a living vessel to avoid death?

Albus shrugged "I am not sure."

"What kind of person never asks simple questions?" Harry asked him

Harry smiled and then answered "A living vessel has a will of its own and a mind to think with. It is much harder to sit on a shelf and be kept there. With the Help of the Fae queen I got rid of the one in me and tossed Moldy shorts out on his arse. He no longer resides in me."

Albus seemed troubled "Harry from all my reading that was never suggested as a way to rid a thing of a Horcrux."

Harry then laughed "Yes, those wizards who wrote that cads wallop had a real handle on Horcruxes and they only bothered writing about the ways wizards got rid of them. I wonder how the creators of crythors got rid of them."

Albus answered "There is no research material that answers that question. I looked very hard to find all the research material I could."

Harry slapped his hand on the chair arm "You, you, you! Had you taken the time to consult others or even bothered to let others know about Horcruxes it might have led you to the answer."

Harry looked at him "Horcruxes were designed to hold Fae within this realm so a relative can to guide their spirit to the afterlife with a help of a loved one. They had their own special spell to release the spirit and send them to the great beyond."

Harry finished "So when I tell you that you don't know shite about them, I really mean it."

"Often during the creation of these crythors, the loose spirit would manage to possess another Fae. It was seen as a great honor to be chosen by a spirit and often any relative would seek out the possessee for mating. Their spell would gentle coax the spirit out and to the rightful container." Harry looked at Albus.

"My de-possession by Voldemort was not easy and it took all my will power and my love of the most important people in my life. As I about gave up my thoughts went to Luna and Hermione and all the times we were together. Voldemort couldn't stand it and ran from my mind right into another container used as a Horcrux. Of course this Horcrux did not have all the protections his others did and that soul piece was led to the after-life." Harry finished.

Albus steepled his fingers in front of his nose as he sat and thought "Harry that is a wonderful story but from all the facts I know it isn't right. Tom could very well be in possession of your body and trying to explain away all of this."

Harry whispered to Tonks "Get up. Albus is going to try and kill me." Tonks stood in surprise as Harry moved faster than she had ever seen him before. A loud bang sounded and Albus was suddenly holding his wand hand and his wand fell to the floor."

Harry shook his head in disgust while holstering his handgun. He then held his hand out and Albus's wand flew to his. Harry felt a sudden rush of power and then looked at the old wizard. So it's true. I didn't really believe it when the goblins told me about it."

Harry smiled "Hermione was right. She sussed out you had it all along. She told me it was the main source of your power."

Albus asked as he looked at him "You know about that wand?"

Harry was still smiling "From the story in Beadle's Bard. I have another in my possession because it has been passed down in my family."

Harry went to Albus and then placed his hand over Albus's wounded hand. A soft yellow glow surrounded the damaged hand and the wound began to close up. Harry finished and then moved back.

Albus looked at him "It is a Fae healing spell. A very good one."

Albus stretched and curled his hand trying it out. "You won't even feel the arthritis you had because it repaired that too." Harry told him. They looked at each other until Harry said "I am not possessed by Tom Riddle. He couldn't handle it. I have taken out two of his horcruxes and to come back to life he will have to use another."

Harry was working at a table with the wand while he kept telling his story. "Albus if you go directly after his Horcruxes there is a chance he will feel it and automatically know what happened. Then the jig would be up because he would hide the rest." Harry took a knife and suddenly sliced his thumb and let it run in a conjured bowl.

Harry continued with his story "If he hides them then we are screwed as they will probably never be found. However, I and moldy shorts do have a history of not liking each other so he expects me and others to try to kill him."

Albus seemed fascinated to watch Harry "So your plan is to kill Voldemort five more times..."

Harry smirked "Four more times. Albus you really need to quit believing your way is the only correct way to do something. I will make him waste all of his Horcruxes by continuing to kill him. Tonight he doesn't even know it was me that killed him."

Harry looked into Albus's eyes "Your stupid prophesy is still correct because I am the one that vanquished him."

Harry looked at Albus as he poured blood over the wand. Harry recited a foreign spell over the blood soaked wand and then with a bright blue flash, the wand soaked up the blood.

Albus gasped "Blood magic Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes "Magic is magic Albus and this did involve the use of my blood."

Tonks seemed surprised "Harry that is dark magic and is illegal."

Harry chuckled "Tonks we use blood magic almost every time we go to Gringott's and any contract we sign because blood quills are used." Harry then smiled at her "There are two exceptions in the law. One to formally tie Heirlooms to a family and …"

"Marriage ceremonies and/or contracts." Albus stated.

Harry pointed at him "Bingo! Give the man a cookie."

Albus looked at him "You have to prove the item is a family heirloom."

Harry pulled out his cloak "You know the story involved three brothers who defeated death and gifted the three brothers with the Elder wand, the resurrection stone, and an invisibility cloak. I am a direct descendant of Ignotus Perverall who received this cloak. The goblins have the results of the blood test. The other brothers were my uncles many times removed. Therefore…"

Tonks stated "You could legally perform a blood spell to tie this family heirloom to your family again."

Harry smiled "Correct but more importantly…" Harry threw the Elder wand to Albus and watched his expression "It renders the wand useless to anyone but a Potter or one of my descendants."

Albus looked up "I don't feel the power of it anymore. That is impossible."

Harry placed his hands on his hips "Nothing is impossible with magic you just have to believe. Try and cast a spell." Albus did so and nothing happened. Harry handed him his wand and then Albus was able to cast a transfiguration spell.

Harry held his hand out and the wand was ripped from Albus's grasp and Harry performed a series of transfiguration spells and a couple of charms spells. To everyone's amazement. "You could never do that Albus because you have no direct ties to the perverall family. Only the direct descendant of Antioch can take this wand from me or even use it."

Harry then put on the cloak and held the wand up as he accicio'ed the resurrection stone. "One little note I found interesting in the family book from uncle Cadmus was the fact if any person who possesses two of the hallows, they can summon the third." Albus looked totally gob smacked as the ring appeared in Harry's hand.

Harry looked at the ring "Well shite! It appears Tommy found this and made it a soul container." Out of a corner shadow appeared a tall figure with a sickle. Everyone recognized him as death.

Tonks stood behind Harry as she pulled her wand and pointed it at him. Death looked at Harry "Ah, I see that Cadmus's descendant pulled them all together again. I will be taking them back now. They have been in this realm far too long."

Harry threw the ring at him and death promptly caught it. "I will trade them for the piece of the soul that is laughing and mocking you every day."

Death felt instantly who was in the ring. "You know of this foul person's treachery?"

Harry answered "I do my friend and I do not laugh at you. I respect what you do. I respect death, I do not fear it. When my time comes I will embrace it as it is the natural course and cycle of life."

Death looked at him, studied him, judged him "Harry Potter you are much like your great grandfather. You are not prideful, boastful or arrogant. He was…is a good man and he too met me without fear on his terms. Will you help me gather the rest of this persons soul pieces?"

Harry stepped closer to death and held out his hand "I will."

Death moved his sickle to his other hand and grabbed Harry's hand and shook it. "We have an accord young Mr. Potter." Death then handed the ring back to Harry "The soul shard has been removed from this gift and I give it once more back to the family that has it in this realm."

Death looked at both of Harry's companions. To Tonks he pointed "Your choices could lead you to me sooner or you could grow very old and delay our meeting." Death turned to Albus "You I will see very soon. You have much to atone for and a family member that will have words with you." Death faded from view.

Harry clapped his hands "Well let's render this stone mute for anyone else except for Perveral descendants." Harry then performed the same blood ritual on the ring.

Albus looked at Harry "Things are never dull around you. We have to deal with you as a Horcrux."

It was Tonks that responded instead of Harry "Dumbledore even I can tell that your head is up your arse. He just touched death and if Harry was one then death would have known it as soon as they touched and removed it from him just like he did with the ring. So that makes your statement…just plain stupid. I will be reporting this to my boss and the minister. You leave Harry Potter alone or I will arrest you." Tonks then stunned Albus Dumbledore and then said "Idiot!"

Harry chuckled "I take it you will no longer follow blindly?"

Tonks rolled her eyes as she grabbed his hand "No, I will not. I think the order and I are through."

Harry smiled "I knew I liked you for some reason."

Tonks smirked "Here I thought I was just a set of nice breasts and a good ass." Harry chuckled as he led her into the trap door. Tonks stopped "Is this how you seduce all your women?"

Harry actually laughed "No, this was the first time I went to such extreme measures just to get into a girls knickers."

"Oh Harry!" Tonks said as she batted her eyes at him "You say the sweetest things."

Harry just smiled at her "Just wait until the wives finish with you tonight." They walked back to Hogwarts in the secret passage. Tonks was a little surprised but said nothing. Harry left a note on Albus's chest: "Albus, When V does his resurrection ceremony during the next full moon, that will be four down and three to go." Sincerely HP.


	17. Night of the Fae Chapter 17

Night of the Fae Chapter 17

Harry slowly crept forward to view the ritual circle. He raised his rifle to look through the viewer and had a direct line of sight to the cauldron within the ritual chamber. He saw the stone basin with Hufflepuff's cup and Severus Snape himself toiling over the boiling Cauldron. Next to him being impatient was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Team six this is snipe one in position." Harry whispered into his mike.

A few minutes later a female voice whispered "Snipe two in position. Target acquired on Snipe one's count."

Harry physically relaxed as everything was ready. He had a few minutes to think for the first time in a month as he had been so busy getting to this position and to this day.

Harry thought back to almost two months ago when he and Tonks returned from Honey Dukes. It was a drastic two months of changes. Tonks wanted to help Harry now. She told Albus to get bent and quit the order the next day. She caused a major chasm in the order because she let it be known that Albus was not all that and a bag of chips.

With Minerva leaving under similar circumstances months earlier, Albus's reputation had taken a big hit and Tonks announcement and very vocal pronouncement that Albus was very wrong on many counts, shook the rest of his order's confidence.

Tonks filed her report with the Minister and her Boss, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley still believed in Albus and spent many hours talking to Tonks about her report and trying to get her to re-join the Order of the Phoenix. She finally convinced him that wouldn't happen.

The Minister convinced the Prime Minister that having a second magical on team six would be a great Idea. The Team six leader was dead set against accepting Tonks because she was female and when she went to the bar that night and the Team six leader was hitting on her for well over two hours.

Harry walked in and gave the girl the team leader was with a deep kiss and then called her Tonks, he thought it was a gag until Tonks changed her face right in front of him. He stopped drinking and called his boss and said that Tonks was on the team. When the Director found out what Tonks was capable of, he had to see it for himself.

Tonks walked in to the room looking like the Director's wife and then changed to look like his daughter. The only question the director asked "What limitations did she have on this gift.

That night Harry and the wives heard about it and made Tonks change to her base form she looked eerily similar to a younger looking Bellatrix. Tonks was worried at first about their reactions to her appearance but when Luna just shrugged and commented that she had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, Tonks felt more comfortable from that point. What endeared them to her even more is when they requested that she remain in her true form whenever she was over. Tonks had never had acceptance like that before.

Tonks had believed that she was in good shape and one of the few Aurors that regularly exercised. When she began to train with Harry she learned a whole new level of pain. She, at first thought Harry was insane but by the end of the first week she saw vast improvement in her endurance.

Harry had started off with a magical test to measure her strength. It turned out to be 56. Harry had been measured at 99. The average wizard was 40 to 48 on the standard scale. By the end of the first week, Tonks came in at 61 and she was convinced from that point that exercise and eating right could affect one's magical strength. She eventually topped out at 71.

Her training continued with team six and they had to decide her function within the team. Harry doubled as the team sniper and medical because his magic could at least stop bleeding and someone's certain death. Lt. Rossman thought about it and asked Tonks to become their second Sniper and the alternate medical.

This was only confirmed the next week when she qualified expert on the rifle and pistol. Harry and Tonks believed they were so good because the wand casting made you become more accurate to land the spells you wanted.

When the drills started everyone could tell right away that Tonks was not another pretty face she had a mental toughness that all special Ops soldiers needed and highly desired to accomplish their missions. She fit in well with the team and only one guy took offense to her being there and on the team.

During sparring he tried to knock her on her ass more than once but Tonks deftly out maneuvered him to avoid his attacks. What made him angrier than him not being able to hit her was the fact that she had this stupid smile plastered on her face the whole time.

He was very frustrated and began to do more stupid moves until Tonks finally decided to end it. She leveled him with a roundhouse kick and then moved between his legs. She stepped on his balls "You know wherever I go I always meet one of your type. Now I promise that I am not here to replace you as this team's ballsy dumb-ass, quite frankly I lack your balls to do it." Team six members chuckled at their comrade's predicament.

Tonks put a little pressure on the ball of her foot causing Thomas to start huffing and puffing "Please, Please don't do it."

Tonks looked at him "Would you have shown me mercy or perhaps try to humiliate me, rape me?" Tonks saw the answer in his eyes. Tonks then stared him directly in the eyes "Why should I show you any mercy, you wouldn't to me. What is it about me that scares you so much?"

Thomas looked at her then the team members "Your magical, your beautiful, and it's not fair."

Tonks leaned forward and Thomas suddenly hissed "Life is not fair, I know because people have never treated me fairly even in the magical world. Every guy I have ever dated eventually asks me to change to his favorite fantasy girl and ruins it, save one and I swear I will never hurt or betray him."

"Thomas I promise you I am not here to show you up or to show off. I am here to help Harry and that is all." Tonks stepped off his balls and stepped back. She flashed movement and Thomas and the rest of the team looked at a knife between Thomas's legs, inches from his business.

Tonks spat out with venom "If you or anyone else on this team ever gets in my way to help Harry or Harry gets hurt because you failed him." Tonks stopped dead in her tracks "You and they will never see another sunset!" Tonks walked away. Harry looked at Thomas and then to the other team members. He then looked at Tonks as she walked out of the gym.

A bright flash of magic from the ritual chamber brought Harry's attention from his daydream. Harry had a little smile on his face when his thought were diverted from Nym. Harry looked through his riflescope and saw that the cauldron was gone and their standing was the newly resurrected Lord Voldemort.

Harry whispered "3…" Tonks then joined him by saying two with him "2…" this signaled that she was on her target and ready. Harry said one and a half second later Mulciber's head exploded as his body flipped over to land on the ground face first.

Harry did not let this distract him as he kept his target in sight and then squeezed the trigger. A barely noticeable Pfft was heard as the round impacted Lord Voldemort in the forehead. He fell back dead without being able to issue a single command.

The fortunate thing was it would be another month… or two before the death eaters could gather the materials to resurrect the dark wanker again. With Voldemort out of the picture the remaining death eaters were more subdued. They didn't conduct as many raids on muggles or the magical communities and with the additional benefit of having the most notorious inner circle member's dead, they lack coherent leadership.

The death eaters, now used to being attacked by unknown forces, dove for cover because they knew instinctively that they were in a kill zone and it was the best chance for their survival. Harry fired two more rounds that wounded Rockwood in the shoulder and then got Bellatrix in the hip.

Team six then opened up with Machine guns on full auto as they began to kill many lower level death eaters. Three or four were mowed down before they began to Port key away. Bellatrix yelled out over the noise "Get away from here! Severus grab our master and get back to our headquarters."

Severus calmly replied "HE IS ALREADY DEAD! I think he was the first one hit and the reason why they are here."

Bellatrix moaned in frustration "RUN! All of you disengage and meet together later." Within thirty seconds all of the death eaters were gone and the silence of the night began to invade once again. Harry stood up but no one could see him because he had his invisibility cloak on.

He softly stepped into the ritual chamber to find two dead bodies. He waved his hand and Andre Mulciber burst into flames. He then proceeded to look at lord Voldemort until a movement caught his eye from the left. Slowly a long slender figure began to slither from the shadows. Harry turned his eyes to attempt to see it more clearly.

Harry pulled his sidearm from its holster and left it at his side. As each moment passed the creature became closer and it's shaped more defined. Harry realized that it was not a snake that was indigenous to Britain. It looked more like something that belong in Africa or to a desert.

Another team six member entered the chamber a mere twenty feet from where the snake lay hidden. The snake sensed this new person and turned and raised its head. As it moved quickly to intercept, Harry began to move and raised his pistol to aim for the snakes head.

The snake reared back eight feet away from the unsuspecting soldier. Harry's eyes bulged a little because the snake's size was huge and very unnatural. The snake was about to strike when Harry pulled the trigger three times. The first two rounds hit the snake's head. The soldier turned to the noise of the shots and quickly saw the snake just feet away and then jumped back in surprise "Blimey I would have never seen it coming."

Harry removed the top of the invisibility cloak and smiled at him "That is all right mate that is why your team has your back."

The team lead walked in and looked at the snake still twitching "Holy shit! Where did that thing come from?"

Before anyone could answer a black mist came from the snake and began to scream until it completely dissipated. Harry stood shocked as he watched all of this and then noticed the snake shrink until it became a normal looking sized snake. Its' one peculiar attribute being an irregular bulge at it's' tail.

Tonks ran in and looked at the scene "What just screamed?"

Harry and the other soldiers pointed at the snake. Tonks pulled her knife and cut off the tail. A diamond, now cracked in two pieces rolled out onto the rough stone floor.

Harry seemed surprised and then he smiled "We got two parts of him tonight."

Tonks slowly counted on her fingers and looked at Harry "That is three this month with the one Kreacher handed to us. The three you had destroyed from earlier. That makes six. We only have one more to go and then he can't ever come back." Tonks looked up at him before she gave him a brilliant smile "Then your free Harry, you are totally free of him."

Harry sighed "Yes and not even his followers know what that is. The only bit of information they have is that it most likely belonged to Ravenclaw."

Tonks was still smiling "Yes but they are looking and don't know what it is either. While you Mr. Potter have the two most brilliant witches helping you. I think the odds are in your favor."

The team lead put his arm over Harry's shoulder "Potter I don't know what you do to your women but they would do anything for you… all three of them." The team lead laughed when Tonks turned red in the cheeks before he left the ritual chamber "Ah, boys…and girls I think we should leave rather quickly. We wouldn't want the enemy to gather for a counter attack. It is best if we are not here in less than a minute. Mr. Potter if you would do your pyre thing to the body, if you please."

Harry chuckled "Right on it boss!" Harry knew that Lt. Rossman hated being referred to as the boss. He chuckled as the LT bristled at his slight.


	18. Chapter 18

Night of the Fae Chapter 18

Bellatrix looked around in a detached way. It was detached because she was not in control of her body. It didn't feel like an imperious curse but every time she attempted to exert control over herself she found inside she was grimacing in acute pain. She told herself after she gave up after five minutes that the person that did this to her would pay and pay dearly. She passed by a window and gasped as she saw the reflection of who she was in the window.

Severus Snape looked at a Bellatrix that was much different than when they had left earlier. This Bellatrix was channeling her master in a serious way. She leveled four crucios at underlings that breathed the wrong way. Severus knew that Bella was very faithful but this was going too far. Severus tapped her on the shoulder "Bella!" Bella hit him with a left cross and a stunner instantly. "Never touch me!" she screamed out.

Bella screamed at people, yelled out orders that some of which were so ridicules that they didn't make sense at all. She even sent one death eater to see the Dali llama to find the secret of the afterlife. No one argued with the crazed woman they just obeyed.

The next thing he knew is that he awoke with a splitting headache in the back of the main hall in Riddle manor. Bellatrix was nowhere in sight and the rest of the Death eaters were bustling with activity and kept looking over their shoulder as they went about their tasks.

Bella left the compound after thirty minutes and headed to MI-6 headquarters to change. Just before she got to the door she met Harry and Tonks coming out. Harry looked up and then the new Tonks morphed into the Tonks that only Harry and his wives knew. Harry turned and stunned the Tonks beside him.

"Tonks! What the bloody hell! Who is this person beside me?"

Tonks waved her hand with a flourish and the stunned Tonks turned into Bellatrix.

Harry looked at Bellatrix and then to Tonks "Do I even want to know?"

Tonks just smiled and kissed his cheek "Sure you do because it was your family spell that made it possible." Tonks turned sideways to him and pulled her pants partway down "Hey, you shot me in the ass it better be worth it. By the way you are going to fix this when you take me home with you. Tonks pointed at the stunned woman on the ground "Aunty there was in a modified form of the imperious. She could listen, she could understand what was going on around her but she wasn't in control of her body… I was the entire time.

Harry looked at her "Why?"

Tonks grinned "Why to cause confusion and Mayhem, sow discontent amongst the death eaters, and because I wanted to practice this spell."

Harry again looked at her "Why?"

Tonks smiled "Harry if you really can't think of how this spell could be useful… well I have to question your marauder skills and dedication."

Harry shrunk the Bellatrix into his pocket and Tonks replied promptly "Oh Harry that is rather brilliant placing Bella there. If she remembers any of this she is going to come after you."

Harry chuckled as they walked out the door "Here is a news flash for you because she was after me every day of my life, already. This just gives her a legitimate excuse to be mad about something I actually did to her."

Tonks and Harry arrived to find Luna and Hermione in the study. Hermione jumped up and asked Tonks "How did the spell work?"

Tonks reached into Harry's pocket and pulled out her aunt who was frowning and said in a squeaky high pitched voice "Oh great more kiddies to play with how grand."

Luna leaned forward and then stunned the little witch. "I think it best if we place her back in her bed so she will think that it was all a dream."

Hermione began to say something and then stopped before she pointed a finger at them. "Did you go anywhere she shouldn't know about?"

Harry looked shocked "Yea, before Nym told me about what she had done I took Bellatrix to MI 6 headquarters."

Luna frowned and whipped out her wand "We shall have to obliviate that memory."

Bella was placed in her bed the normal way she liked it, completely naked on satin sheets and then Harry returned to the master suite. Hermione was healing Nym's gun-shot wound. Harry stood beside her and Nym turned to look at him before she asked him "You like the view?"

Harry asked Hermione "Is she all better?"

Hermione answered "It was only a flesh wound nothing serious."

Harry in a very soothing voice replied "Ah that is so good to hear." Harry began to rub the spot Hermione had been healing. Harry then slapped the cheek as hard as he could. "That is for not telling me about your plan."

Tonks went to cover her butt with her hands and found that she couldn't move them at all. She felt Harry's massage the check he just slapped. Harry then used his other hand to slap her other check. Tonks cried out at being surprised with the sudden jolt of pain. Harry took both hands and massaged her cheeks. Tonks began to heat up.

Tonks realize that her legs had been spread apart and that Harry was in between them. She could feel Harry nudge her privates as he leaned forward and whispered into her ear "You almost made me a rapist. If I had done anything to who I thought was you that is rape." Harry stated as he thrust forward forcefully.

This caused Tonks to moan as Hermione forced her face into her center. Tonks lost track of time for the next few hours as she went from one peak to another.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled as she remembered where she was. Harry's Master bedroom at Potter mansion. She looked over and saw Luna busy working on Harry with her lips. She then felt Tonks next to her and got a very devilish smirk on her face as she scooted down to place her head even with Tonk's hips.

Tonks woke up and kept her eyes closed. She could feel someone working on her down below so she let the sensations wash over her body. She wrapped her legs around the head of the person down below and grabbed her hands effectively trapping that person to continue what they were doing until Tonks released them.

Hermione felt Tonk's legs wrap around her and then her hands being pulled upwards and moaned as Tonks trapped her in this position. Hermione was helpless to do anything other than what Tonk's wanted her to do. She relished in being in this position

A little while later Harry and Luna walked into the bathroom to find Hermione and Tonks already in the bath tub reclined. Harry walked into the hot water and stood in front of her. He gave her a good morning kiss "Good morning Luv."

Hermione sighed "Yes it was." She sighed out.

Harry moved to Tonks and then kissed her good morning as well. Harry whispered into her ear because he knew it drove her crazy "Thank for last night. I had lots of fun."

Tonks nipples hardened and she looked into Harry's eyes "You know that drives me crazy when you do that." Harry just smiled back at her.

Luna sat beside Hermione and stated "I take it that everything went well last night?"

Harry looked at her "Better actually. Voldemort used a Horcrux for the ritual and then he had made his snake familiar one. She was there and tried to attack one of the team. I shot her twice in the head."

Tonks finished "When the horcrux released the snake shrunk down to normal size and we found a big diamond broke into inside the snake."

Hermione's face brightened up "So you got two last night. That means he has only one left. That is great news."

Luna snorted "The downside is we do not know what the last horcrux is and the remaining death eaters don't know either. That means that Voldemort is hanging around somewhere in his spirit form and looking for someone to possess."

Harry and Tonks nodded together. Hermione chewed her lip in thought "All the research suggests that there are two possibilities for Ravenclaw items. The first is her secret Library and the other is her lost Diadem. Both of which have not been seen for hundreds of years and are believed to be hidden at Hogwarts."

Harry sighed "My money is on the diadem because he already used a book as one horcrux and I believe if he had Ravenclaw's library he never would have used his diary."

Hermione frowned "All very sound logic and reasoning. Never the less it still leaves us without knowing where to look as Hogwarts is a very large building."

Luna got up out of the water and began drying herself off. "It is obvious that we can't or won't get the answer by sitting here. We have another thirty days to figure this out and Harry's Birthday is this month. Tonks were you able to get your holiday?"

Tonks then frowned "No I was too late and many others are taking theirs then so I have to be on duty."

Harry added "Then we will go again during Christmas break and you can join us."

Hermione smiled "I love going someplace warm during the winter season here. I wish when we finish school that we could move during the winter to a warmer climate."

Luna started to laugh "Hermione have you seen our bank account lately? We can do anything we want and Harry's…"

Harry smacked her bottom "Our House!"

Luna rubbed her butt "Harry has a house on five of the seven continents to include one on Black Island in the Bahamas. We don't have to do anything we don't want to."

Hermione chewed her lip "Yes, I know but we can't just relax all day long. I need something worthwhile to do."

Harry smirked back at her "Doing me isn't worth while?"

Hermione blushed before she answered "You know what I mean. I want to work outside of the home."

Luna chuckled "Then doing Harry at night and on weekends?"

Hermione laughed "Exactly!"

The next day they began training again. The running, obstacle course, and the weight room were used regularly. They then did hand to hand followed by magical combat training. Tonks regularly gave the training she received in Auror training. By Harry's Birthday he was almost able to keep up with Tonks in magical combat.

Tonks took training in mundane Hand-to-hand training. Harry regularly kicked her butt much to her dismay. In August she got into a tussle with a male in Diagon alley and she took his wand out of his hand and then fought using the mundane tactics she had learned. When Shacklebolt heard about how she kicked the guy in the chin to end the fight he looked at her differently. "Tonks why the muggle fighting?"

Tonks smirked "Moody always told me in training never thumb your nose at a style that can be used to defeat your enemy. Only an Auror that is going to die in the future does that. Any advantage over your opponent is to be seized and used. That wizard without his wand didn't know what to do.

Shacklebolt rubbed his chin "You know some magical folk will feel insulted by defeating them like that."

Tonks rolled her eyes at him "Do you want me to tell you what Moody thinks about that with all the colorful language included?"

Shack chuckled "No, no I do remember that." Shack looked more serious "Just remember that some won't like it and may try to get revenge." Tonks nodded before turning and walking away.

Harry, Hermione, and Luna spent almost three weeks on Black Island. They even got Tracy and Daphne to join them for a week or two. Tracy had to tell her parents that she was going with Daphne to the Bahamas. Had they known that she was with Harry and his wives she would have had to spy and report all his activity to them and the death eaters.

Harry found out that Tracy's parents had been asking about which Death eater spawn she wanted a marriage contract to. They had been getting more persistent as the summer progressed. Tracy's father had as much as told her she had till the end of the summer holidays to choose for herself or he would choose for her. He handed her the list of acceptable candidates. Some had stars besides as those were ones that would be chosen for her.

Tracy went over the list and saw Theodore Knott, Gregory Goyle, Marcus Flynt had stars besides their names. She looked at the rest and noticed they were all from death eater families and she wanted nothing to do with any of them. As the holiday got closer to the end of August, she contemplated running away.

Harry finally sat down with her during the last week of their holiday on the island. "Tracy I have heard through the grapevine that you will be forced to have a marriage contract?"

Tracy looked at him and then her head slumped "Yes, my parents… my father wants me to choose or he will choose for me."

Harry held her hand "What do you want?"

Tracy frowned "None of the above. Do you know how to get that accomplished?"

Harry then smiled "Why, yes… yes I do if you are willing to accept me as your lord and master."

Tracy looked at him "How is that better?"

Harry then sat up to look at her "It is simple, if I become your master for real I will never command you to do anything ever again. I only play these games with you because you seem to like it. I have never needed to command anyone."

Tracy looked at him "You are serious aren't you?"

Hermione and Luna sat down around them as Hermione responded "He is very serious. We count you as our friend and we don't want to lose you."

Luna smiled "In second year Harry saved everyone in the school so we all owe him a life debt. We believe he can selectively call it in on your case and that he could make you his concubine."

Tracy seemed surprised "How did he save us?"

Daphne came and sat down "You know that crazy story we heard about golden boy killing a large snake? It was a sixty-foot Basilisk and it was all true. So if he had not killed it we could have been petrified. The life debt we owe him is bona fide."

Tracy looked at Harry "How in the hell… never mind you are Harry Potter, enough said." Tracy looked thoughtful and then looked at harry again "I can't go back home if we do this… are you sure you can handle all of this. That you can support me until I finish school and get on my feet?"

Hermione grinned "Tracy Lord Potter-Black has more than enough to support you."

Harry replied back "Tracy I am only doing this to keep you safe and for no other reason."

Tracy smiled at him "I know Harry and of all the guys I have met I trust you the most." Tracy looked at the ocean "I guess that answered my own question. When are we going to do it?"

Harry said "Tonight. I will give my oath and then I will take you as my concubine."

Tracy laughed "Harry that is how we have fun with you. I do not want your oath to never command me. I enjoy most of it with you."


	19. Chapter 19

Night of the Fae Chapter 19

On 1 September Harry and crew entered the Station and went through the portal at 9 and ¾. Tracy was proudly wearing her concubine choker for all to see. When Theodore Knott saw it he went ballistic. "Potter you had no right to take Tracy from me. Tracy's father and my father signed a marriage contract at Gringott's."

Harry smirked "If that were true or the marriage contract was valid, then she wouldn't be able to wear the Potter concubine choker. Show me the contract Teddy."

Theodore looked extremely mad "You know damn well that it burnt up after it was signed because you had already claimed her."

Tracy smiled "That is exactly why I begged Lord Potter to claim me."

Daphne stomped on to the platform "Knott! Where are you?"

Knott looked a little scared and then smiled before Daphne cast a spell that knocked him into the train car and knocked him out. Daphne then ran to Harry "Potter you have to claim me now as your concubine as my father was forced to sign a marriage contract. They kidnapped my mother."

Tonks appeared on the platform with Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass, and Victoria her sister. "Do it Harry they are all safe and Knott can't finish making his claim."

"I Lord Harry James Potter claim the life debt of Daphne Renee Greengrass and claim her as…" Harry looked at Daphne.

Daphne looked over at Lord Knott "As your personal slave as I would rather be your slave than a wife of a no dick death eater spawn." Harry shook his head until Daphne pointed her wand at him "Slave Potter or I will hurt you."

Harry gulped as Daphne's wand touched his nose "Slave to Lord Potter and to house Potter. So say I so mote it be." The magic flashed white and silver and a collar appeared on Daphne's neck.

Lord Knott looked extremely pissed as he enervated his son "Lord Greengrass I will be wanting that dowry back as the contract has not fulfilled."

Lord Greengrass stated "You horses ass. Since your son failed to make his claim and Lord Potter did, the contract is explicit that you have no legal claim to that money. I will enjoy every knut of it. It serves you right as I was under Duress because you had my wife kidnapped."

Lord Knott chuckled "I never directly said she was kidnapped."

Lord Greengrass slapped him across the face "No you weasel, you had a letter sent to threaten me with. Say one more word and I will call blood feud…"

Harry stepped closer "I will be his second to help him."

Lord Knott sneered "It would take more than a whelp like you boy to end me."

Harry walked closer to Lord Knott and walked around him as if inspecting an insect. "Lord Knott you know it comes to mind that many purebloods actually believe the tripe that spews from their mouths. I don't hold to that because most purebloods I have found to be lazy bigoted idiots. My betrothed actually looked at the courses one hundred years ago and they were all harder, there was more of them, and the OWLS and NEWTS were harder."

Knott looked at him puzzled as Harry continued when he stopped directly in front of him. "You know why successive Headmasters and the Board of Governor kept lessening the standards?"

Knott crossed his arms "I am sure that I don't, probably because we allow so many muggleborns in Hogwarts."

Harry chuckled "I expected that from you. It is quite the opposite in fact. If you removed all the pureblood test scores, Hogwarts would be one of the highest scoring schools in Europe. If you removed the Muggleborn scores it would in fact be dead last out of fifty-two schools."

Knott looked angry "That is not true."

Harry laughed and shook his head "I know you don't want it to be but facts are facts. Face it those that claim their purebloods will wipe themselves out within four or five more generations. Only purebloods produce Squibs, there has never been a muggle-born that has produced a squib even if they were married to an inbred pureblood idiot.

Knott placed his hands on his hips "You have some nerve Potter. Telling all these people a bunch of half-blood lies. I ought to knock some sense into you."

Knott all one has to do is look in the Hall of Birth records in the Ministry and go to Hogwarts academic records and I will be proven as telling the truth." Harry took a step back and held his hands out "As far as knocking some sense into me you can try … after all a big strapping guy like yourself should be able to take a little boy on."

Knott looked at him and a grin appeared on his face "Lord Potter I find that I am offended by your attitude, your statements and I claim blood feud with House Potter."

Theodore Knott yelled at his father "It is a trap father. He is not what he appears."

Harry added fuel to the fire "Yes, Lord Knott listen to the advice of a kid. He knows what is going on." The crowd seemed to press in on everyone.

Lord Knott shoved his Son away "I know what I am doing son. Stay out of the way." Lord Knott removed his overcoat and hat before looking at Harry "There is no getting out of this Potter. We either duel or you lose everything, everything that house Potter owns or possesses."

Harry sighed "Are you sure about this Lord Knott?"

Knott snorted "Get on with it you sniveling coward!"

Harry dropped his book bag on the ground "Since you called the feud I get to set the rules for duel. Here are the rules: first no wands will be used; second no weapons of any kind; and last if you break the rules it is automatic death and you forfeit the match."

Lord Knott seemed mad "You can't do that! How will we fight?"

Lord Greengrass smiled "With your brains and your fists of course! Oh sorry ole bean as you only have your fists." The crowd behind them began to laugh.

Harry stood with his hands behind his back and looked at Knott "Whenever you are ready."

Knott, very unsure, held his hands up like they did from the early nineteen hundreds and began to shuffle left and right as he moved his fist in a similar motion. Harry tried hard not to laugh as Lord Knott looked really, really stupid. Lord Knott grew impatient and took the first swing. He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his shoulder and found himself lying on his back. He looked up and found Lord Potter standing with his hands still behind his back.

He got up quickly and looked around before he moved closer to try and strike Lord Potter again. When he reached back to throw the punch, Harry became a blur of motion as Lord Knott felt an upper cut before a knee hit him in the ribs and he heard things break before he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He winced as he tried to stand up.

Lord Knott held his hand up to cause Harry not to attack. Harry backed up and took his stance. Harry looked at him "You are a pathetic excuse for a wizard and a human. Without your magic you aren't much and you can't even defend yourself."

Lord Knott knew he was in trouble and he was pretty sure that Lord Potter had broken a couple of ribs. He could not seem to catch his breath because expanding his lungs hurt the broken ribs. He quickly thought about his spare wand and a dagger in his boot. He curled holding his ribs which covered him getting to his spare wand.

"Lord Potter I have obviously under estimated you…" Knott moved quicker than before putting everything he had into this last desperate measure. Lord Knott pointed his spare wand at Potter "Ava…

Harry whipped his arm around over his head and a fire whip cut off Lord Knott's head before he could finish the killing curse. Theodore Knott scrambled to reach his father "Potter you did it this time and I get to watch you died because you said no magic was to be used."

Harry chuckled "I said no such thing. I only said the rules stated you could not use a wand. I never said no magic. Harry twirled a fire whip above his head, "if you can use wand less magic that was allowed. Beside Knott if you didn't notice your father already broke the rules because he was using a wand to cast the killing curse."

Harry's wand appeared in his hand as he raised it to point to the sky "I lord Potter claim all rights to conquest over house Knott as my right as defeating lord Knott in a Blood duel. All properties, accounts, and businesses are owned and controlled by House Potter, so say I, so mote it be."

Knott stood up with his wand out "Potter you can't do that." Knott suddenly felt a wand under his chin and another in his back.

Daphne said from next to him "Don't even think about it. You will be dead before your wand can start to glow. You lost Teddy, fair and square."

Theodore Knott closed his eyes "My family will be left out on the street with nothing and no means of support. We can't survive like this."

Harry looked at him as Tonks took the wand from his hands. "Knott what would have happened to Daphne, Tracy, Hermione, and Luna if you would have won?"

Knott's eyes and facial expression said all that Harry needed to know. "It is a tough lesson to learn Teddy and because of what you would have done to those that I Love, good luck with your life on the street." Harry turned and walked away.

Knott stood with clenched fists and yelled "Potter I will get you, if it is the last thing I do… You hear me? I will get you Potter!"

Knott was still standing on the platform screaming as the train pulled away.

Thirty minutes into the ride the Headmistress came to their compartment and knocked. Luna said "Please come in Headmistress."

Minerva opened the door and looked at all the girls and the lone male in the compartment. She shook her head as she shut the door. "Lord Potter I don't understand how you get into all these messes. Be that as it may, you have certain obligations that you have incurred this year."

Harry turned a little red "I really didn't intend for all of this."

Minerva cracked a little smile "I was there Mr. Potter and I know both Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis's situations are improved because of what you did. Lord Greengrass obviously approved as he could thank you enough."

Daphne grinned "Bloody well right my father is happy with Harry. He saved my mother, then he saved his oldest daughter. I don't think harry can do anything wrong in his eyes."

Minerva looked at her "You enslaved yourself to house Potter didn't you?"

Daphne pointed at Hermione and Luna "Yes but Hermione and Luna won't stand for slaves. I just did it to mess with the Pureblood bigots in my house that think every woman should be happy to be their wives. Harry can only have me as his slave when I say he can."

Minerva looked confused before she said slowly "I see." Minerva then looked at Harry "Well since you are married and have other unique relationships as a seventh year you are allowed to stay in our married quarters. You are also allowed to bring any con...concubines and/or slaves to these quarters."

Harry looked at Daphne "We need to bring Astoria there as well, don't we."

Daphne seemed shock as she said with a smirk "Master am I not enough for you that you require my sister to be enslaved to you as well?"

Tracy and Hermione started to laugh as Harry looked caught. Minvera let a little chuckle as Daphne then sat beside him and held his hand "Sorry, I just couldn't resist the opportunity. I know what you meant and Daddy and I discussed this just before the train left." She handed Minerva a hand written note.

Minerva read it and then looked up "Lord Potter, Lord Greengrass made you Astoria's guardian while at school to ensure her well-being is safe guarded. Based on this permission she can also stay in your quarters."

Harry looked at her "I will need to talk to Astoria before I can make a decision."

Minerva moved towards the door "I think that is a wise decision. After the opening feast see Professor Flitwick to show you your new quarters." Minerva left the compartment.

Harry was looking at Daphne and drumming his fingers on the armrest of the bench he was sitting on. Daphne kept looking up at him and as time went by she kept looking at him "Ok Potter what is up she finally asked."

Harry then really smirked at her which was making her kind of nervous "I was just thinking about all of the extremely intelligent women I am associated with and how intimidating it is for me, you know, a rather dumb guy."

Daphne grinned slightly "Well Harry we girls have come to expect that from you guys."

Harry stood up and made Daphne jump in surprise. "Thank goodness I have you extremely smart, intelligent girls to guide me."

Daphne stood up as Harry kept walking toward her until her back hit the wall. "Harry whispered "Your arms can't be lifted and are stuck to your side for the rest of the train ride."

Harry then took his fingers and began to twirl her nipple "That sensation you feel and like so much well that is all you will be able to think about until I give you permission to orgasm. That permission will only come when the Neanderthal decides that you have suffered and learned your lesson."

Daphne looked worried and very horny. "Harry, you know I don't really mean it."

Harry twirled her hair in his fingers and smiled "You will also not be able to move from the wall and the longer the sensation goes… unsatisfied the less you will be unable to think about those sensations an how crazy they make you."

Daphne suddenly looked scared "Please Harry you wouldn't, you couldn't do that to me… would you?"

Harry turned to go out of the compartment "You know you left a big loophole in the oath you made me take. I can't order you around for my benefit but I can order you around any other time." Harry left the compartment laughing.

Luna looked up with a smile "I told you he would figure it out."

Daphne shook her head "Yea, well what am I going to do?" Daphne moaned a little bit "I can already start to feel the effect. I can't even touch myself."

Hermione giggled "I don't know Daphne since you are in such a vulnerable situation I think the first thing to consider is all the things that you may have to promise to get on Harry's GOOD side. Then you might think about not inciting the Neanderthal to put the whammy on you."

Daphne snorted "You are enjoying this."

Tracy then smirked at her "No, I think you are enjoying this."

Daphne suddenly gasped "Oh God, Oh god. I am toast!"


	20. Chapter 20

Night of the Fae Chapter 20

Harry came in to the compartment almost two hours later. He looked at Daphne with her eyes closed and her mouth opened. She was gasping for air but there was no sound coming from her. Luna looked up at Harry "She was getting very loud and it was distracting so I placed a silencing c harm around her."

Harry waved his hand and the charm was removed. He unbuttoned Daphne's blouse and then removed it and her bra before removing the rest of her clothes. "Potter you are a very evil and wicked man. Please, please, please let me cum." Daphne gasped out.

Harry gave Daphne a very heated kiss which made her moan. Harry stopped kissing her and leaned to whisper in her ear. "I keep thinking about why you made me make you a slave to my house in front of everybody, hell the entire school. It wasn't just to show everybody that it was better to be a slave than be a death eater wife, was it?"

Daphne opened her eyes "Please I can't think straight. Let me cum and we can discuss it."

Harry chuckled "I have you exactly where I want you. Desperate and wanting something I have. I think it is very hard to get a Slytherin in this position and I will not waste this opportunity. If you tell the truth you don't have to think." Harry leaned back and looked into her eyes "Every time you call me master it will give you great pleasure." Harry smirked at her and then ran his hand up her thigh.

Daphne had a very small smile on her face "What must I do… master…" Daphne gave a little shudder. "To appease you."

Harry kept up his hand movements going below as he asked her "Do you want to be my slave, is that why you did this?"

Daphne's fear jumped as he asked her. She knew the answer but was very reluctant to tell anyone. She shuddered as the feelings of lust were driven higher inside of her. She couldn't and didn't want to think anymore she needed release very badly. "I do but it scares me to be under someone's total control. It also excites me to give some… you that control. I have spent my whole life trying to stay in control and it is very hard to let go but I want to. I want to know I can trust someone so completely that I can do that." Daphne moaned a little "Masssster."

"Release me from my oath Daphne … release me and become my true slave, you will do my bidding anytime and anywhere." Harry whispered to her as he kissed her ear. "If you become my good little snake pet I will give you exactly what you want. When you release me you will have the biggest orgasm you have ever had and you will be owned by me completely."

Daphne eyes shot open and she looked directly into Harry's eyes and she was lost. She knew what she would do and just didn't care anymore. "I release Lord Potter from any oaths that he has made to me and I submit to his will…" Daphne felt the tidal wave that had been building inside of her and it felt huge. "I make him my Lord…. Ah, ah… and Masssster."

Daphne remembered nothing after that because the tidal wave washed over her and she remembered jumping on Harry and she kissed him fiercely to keep from screaming out loud and alerting the entire train. She then promptly fell asleep with her head in Harry's lap.

Harry looked at Luna and Hermione "Did I do the right thing?"

It was Tracy that answered "I think you did. She has a very hard time trusting people and especially guys. She has told me she has come to trust you the most after this summer and all that you have done for us and too us." Tracy sighed "She just couldn't make herself let go and she needed a little push. I think Harry you did exactly what she wanted and that is why she left the loophole for you to use."

Hermione and Luna looked at each other as Hermione responded "I could not have said it better. I think when she wakes up she will be much happier and more content."

Luna added quickly "It might have something to do with the biggest orgasm she has ever had." Luna finished with a smile.

Five hours later –

The train began to slow down as they finished putting on their robes. Daphne had the biggest smile on her face and hadn't left Harry's side. Hermione laughed at her expression "Daphne everything all right?"

Daphne placed her arms around Harry's waist "It has never been better." She finished with a big smile.

Harry and the other girls chuckled at her happiness. They soon felt the train come to a stop and made their way from the platform and on a carriage. Harry suddenly said "Daphne I think the collar is bring too much attention and perhaps we should not leave it in the open for everyone to see."

Daphne looked panicked "No, I need it!" Daphne suddenly looked at them "I mean that we have to keep the illusion up about me being a slave to house Potter it is expected Massster!" Daphne swooned as she said this.

Tracy chuckled "Yes, Daphne it has nothing to do with your little fantasy now does it." Daphne didn't respond other than to blush."

It was mid-October and the semester seemed to be going very smoothly. After a discussion with Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Flitwick they found no useful information about Rowena's Diadem. Both of them had heard the rumors since they had been teaching here and felt they were just that, rumors.

Hermione asked about the Grey lady and Professor Flitwick shook his head "There is a rumor that she knows where the Diadem is located but will not tell of its secrets. There is another that she is a relative of Rowena herself and is here to guard the Diadem to ensure that it does not fall into the wrong hands. I have asked her of it and gotten nowhere. I caution you that it will only upset her if you ask."

Minerva finally asked "Why is it that you are looking for it?"

Harry sighed "I cannot tell you that because if the information became widely known it would cause untold misery." Harry slumped "It is not a matter of trust but of protection." Harry looked at her "Trust me you wouldn't want to know anyway."

Minerva did not seem perturbed just very curious "I see. Well we both have other duties to attend to if you are done with us I wish to get to them."

Hermione stood up "Yes, of course Headmistress. We thank you for your time."

On the walk back Luna seemed concerned "I do not think the Grey Lady knows about what we seek. I have talked with her several times over my years here. The grey lady is very conservative and very quiet. She is rarely seen in our house and it is very rare for her to engage students, if she will at all."

Daphne then sighed "We will just have to find another way to find it then. We cannot fail in this task."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and then smiled "Hermione you look… I don't know… neglected. I can't stand to see you like this."

Hermione back away from him "Harry, you can't we have class tomorrow."

Harry just smiled more "Ladies what do you think?"

Tracy laughed "Luv she looks very neglected and looks in great need of your attention."

Hermione looked at them as they were all nodding "Witches!"

Daphne grabbed her other hand as they dragged her to their quarters "Oh we shall take that attitude right out of you young lady!" Hermione was pleading as they went around the corner.

It was the following week that the Grey Lady entered the library and sat down at the table where Hermione, Luna, Tracy, and Daphne were studying for a Runes project. This semester Luna had many discussions with her in the common room or around the castle. Often Luna would have any one of the girls with her and they would join in too.

Luna seemed surprised "Good day my lady. Is everything all right?"

The Grey Lady grinned "You seem surprised to see me here?"

Hermione seemed puzzled "You are notoriously aloof and I don't think anyone has seen you outside of the Ravenclaw library."

Luna added "I don't think you have ever initiated a conversation."

The Grey Lady thought "You are right and this would seem odd for me I suppose." The four girls nodded.

Hermione added very quickly "It is perfectly fine to talk to us here or other places as well. What is on your mind?"

The grey lady paused "What is it like… to be with a man? You are married Luna and I was just curious."

Luna smiled and then looked around to make sure no one heard her "I got very lucky because Harry is very attentive and he make sure I am well pleased before he seeks his pleasure. He has let his own needs go to make sure that I am satisfied."

The Grey lady was enraptured by Luna's description "What does it feel like… to you know have him… there?"

Luna thought "I don't know that I can give it justice but with Harry it is a very, very pleasurable experience. I know I am loved and cared for when he is done."

Hermione then added "For me the act is about trust and understanding. When we are working to achieve our satisfaction the sensations are sometimes overwhelming. When I am done and resting by his side I just want to do it again."

Daphne smiled "I became his concubine and slave. For me it is about trust and letting go. Trusting him to do all things for me and that made me want him. I feel true freedom and I love how very conniving he can be to make me do things that in the end please me."

The grey lady frowned "He enslaved you?"

Tracy added "No she wanted it that way. She has control issues and wanted someone to tame her." Tracy finished with a smile.

Daphne grinned "Harry does nothing to me that I don't want done. If I told him no right before he released he would jump off because I asked. He is just like that."

The Grey Lady asked "Harry, your lord is named Harry too?"

Tracy started to laugh "Oh I see. We are with the same man… all four of us. Harry is Luna's husband, Hermione's betrothed, Daphne's Master, and he is my Lord."

She seemed shocked "He is that to all four of you and you allow it?"

Hermione seemed to laugh "Yes, we asked him to be with all of us." 

Luna chuckled "We more or less voluntold him to be with each of us." All the girls started to laugh and then suddenly Tracy stood up.

Tracy looked at each one with a question "Did we force him into this? Did we manipulate him?"

Hermione sat up straighter and with a calm voice said "Tracy No. We did not manipulate him. We told him the truth and he made a decision."

Tracy sat down and she sighed "Still he never complains, he just keeps making us happy and he never complains."

Daphne smiled and looked at each girl in turn "That is why each of us would do anything for him, isn't it. He takes care of us and he is always there making it better."

Luna smiled and nodded "Yeah that is our Harry." The Grey Lady studied each of the girls. Looked into their eyes and felt she was looking into their hearts and could see that they believed Harry was worth it. Could he be the one? Could he do what one was supposed to do before? Could she trust him? She would have to take a look and find out.


	21. Chapter 21

Night of the Fae Chapter 21

Luna was walking the halls two weeks later and the Grey Lady came to stand in front of her. "Luna there are some students around the next corner and they wish to harm you. You should go to your right to avoid them."

Luna smirked "Now that would not be any fun would it?" Luna then dis-illuisioned herself before she muffled her foot-steps. She carefully made her way to the next corner. She stood on the opposite wall and watched the four Slytherin's waiting to pounce. She recognized Pansy Parkinson as the only girl, with her were Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle.

She took her wand from behind her ear and waved it while casting charms to make noise like someone walking towards them. She heard Zabini state in a low whisper "Here she comes. Don't screw this up, just follow the plan." Luna moved quietly while he talked and they were focused on his voice as she got behind them.

As the steps got louder Luna was waving her wand in time with the steps and when the sounds were loud enough she took each wave to touch a person on the head and stunned them. They fell down and out for the count.

The Grey lady stepped in front of her with a smile. As she looked at the stunned students. "In my day we would have made sure they were found out after curfew."

Luna chuckled and then revealed the catnip laying out next to them. "I think our caretaker, Mr. Filch and his cat will soon be around."

The Grey Lady actually laughed "You are such a clever girl." Luna turned and walked towards her room with the Grey Lady following as the turned the next corner Katherine cough "Luna I have a favor to ask of you."

Luna kept walking "Sure I owe you one for helping me back there."

Katherine took a deep breath "I want to feel what happens when you have sex and I want Harry to know and agree to it as well."

Luna stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her "Does Harry have to die in order for this to work?"

Katherine looked completely taken back by the question "Gods no! I would never ask that of anyone." Katherine was shaking her head "I was wanting to possess you, barrow your body for a time."

Luna smiled as she continued to walk "As long as nobody has to die." Luna continued before asking "If I get pregnaut while possessed will the baby be a ghost baby?"

Katherine looked at her like she was crazy "You are the strangest child I have ever met in these halls." Luna laughed and rolled her eyes.

A week later Katherine left through the door of Lord Potter's rooms. She had a smile on her face that wouldn't leave no matter what. She almost skipped as she went down the hall.

Harry opened his eyes as Luna rolled over into his chest. "That felt like normal to me."

Luna smiled "Why wouldn't it? You only had sex with me while a ghost possessed me." She stated in a flat monotone. Luna sighed "I could feel Katherine and felt her mind. I know where the last horcrux is at and how to get to it."

Harry turned to her "The Grey … Katherine has had it?"

Luna answered "She is guarding it. She is the youngest Granddaughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. She hid it from her grandmother who had become a bit senile towards the end of her life. Katherine did not know that Rowena had cursed the Didiem so that if it was ever stolen, that person would have to guard it in the afterlife. Katherine has been stuck here for over a thousand years."

Harry studied the ceiling for many minutes "I like Katherine and we cannot touch it without her knowledge, it wouldn't be right."

Luna sat up and rubbed his cheek "That is why girls both living and dead can't resist you. You are such a noble man Harry." Luna rolled over to straddle his lap "Lord Potter I feel the urge to make love to you again." Luna felt Harry rise and then she looked up into his face and found a smile.

Harry answered "I was hoping you weren't too tired." Luna didn't reply she lifted herself up and then settled back down to a much better position or so Harry and she believed.

Just as they finished they felt the bed move and found Hermione, Daphne, and Tracy settling in beside them.

Tracy asked "So how was it with your new conquest my Lord."

Harry snorted "What you didn't corner Katherine and get all the details already. Ladies I am shocked. I believe you are slipping."

"Do not be so snarky my master. Of course we already have Katherine's side of things but that does not give us a complete picture until we hear your side of things." Daphne said as she laid Luna's head in her lap. She looked down and smiled "Luna the better

your orgasm is, the redder your cheeks get and I would say you rocked her world tonight Lord Potter.

Two nights later Katherine slipped into their room to find them hard at study. She asked them is there anything I can help with. In my day I was pretty fair at potions and charms. Runes was just an extra course one could take and just started when I graduated."

Harry looked up "Why would your Grandmother wait so long to introduce it. That was a hundred and some years after the school started, wasn't it?"

Katherine laughed "She wanted to start it sooner but Salazar and Grodric had talked them out of it …" Katherine suddenly looked at Harry "Wait you know my Grandmother was Rowena Ravenclaw, a founder. How?"

Harry grinned "When you joined with Luna you shared your memories with her."

Katherine looked at Luna "What are you going to do with that information?"

Luna stood and stated back "Nothing if you request me not too."

Katherine looked between Luna and Harry "I think this knowledge…"

Harry got up and walked closer to her "Katherine before your finish that request I have some knowledge that I want to give to you and my own request. If you still believe that this knowledge wouldn't help then I will obey your request."

Katherine looked into his eyes before she nodded to him to continue. My parents were killed by a very dark wizard 16 years ago. His name is Lord Voldemort. The night my parents died, he attempted to kill me with the killing curse." Katherine gasped. Harry then continued "Exactly! His curse backfired and I survived with this scar." Harry pointed to his forehead.

Everyone thought Lord Voldemort died that night. He didn't and went to the continent, Albania and some other places.

Every year since I came back to the wizard world and Hogwarts I have had to deal with Voldemort, his minions, or the corrupt Ministry. I have fought with him or his ghost more than anybody alive and I am still alive. Every day I breathe proves that Voldemort can be beaten.

Harry continued "Katherine, Lord Voldemort is a made up name." Harry began writing Lord Voldemort in the air with his wand. He mixed the letter up to spell Tom Marvolo Riddle. "You know him as Tom Riddle. He was the head boy in 1945."

Katherine suddenly looked very sad but didn't answer. Tonks came forward with a burlap sack and dumped it on the floor to show Katherine. "Tom created seven horcruxes to bind his body to this plain." Harry told her. "I have killed Voldemort and these things six times and he is still not dead. I have one more horcrux to destroy and if I do it while he doesn't have a corporeal body, it is over and he can never comeback."

Harry looked into her ghostly eyes "I know where it is and could get it. I know you have been guarding it and it is the sole reason why you are the oldest ghost in this castle."

Katherine looked to Harry's girls as she answered "You can tell the kind of man a person is by the company they keep. The first time I trusted another. He had no friends and I trusted him blindly. He used me and took something more precious than my Grandmother's tiara. He stole my ability to trust another."

Katherine stepped closer to Harry "Through your girls Harry I learned that I could trust you because you do things to make them happy and loved. They are very loyal to you because of it and love you unconditionally… Harry I have learn to love you and most importantly I trust you. I let Luna have the knowledge so you can completely the task."

Harry smiled and then frowned "I can't until I know what happens to you."

Katherine grinned "Harry when you get to the other side I am going to shag you rotten. So Ladies you have another woman in Harry's Harem."

The girls giggled and then Daphne smirked "Master you can't help but collect women to you. Even ghosts fall to your charms."

Katherine chuckled "Go get the diadiem and destroy it and get on with your life. You will release me from the curse and I will wait for you on the other side." Harry looked at her and nodded.

Ten minutes later they were headed for the seventh floor and the room of requirement with Katherine trailing behind them. Daphne reached the dancing trolls tapestry first and then walked in front of it three times. A door appeared next to the tapestry and Harry opened it to find a Bust of a man wearing a wig and most disturbing a note was taped on the nose.

Harry scowled as he tore the note from where it had been placed. "Damn!" Harry turned to look at them "I got it first Potter so much for your quest. T. Knott."

Hermione read it "That sucks. Knott hasn't been here all term so that means he got it before the end of last school year or during the summer."

Katherine said quickly "He could not have. I check when the school year ends and just before it begins. During the school year I check at least once a week. I know it was here two days ago, I saw it."

"So it couldn't be Knott." Tracy said "I bet it was Zabini or Parkinson who took it."

Daphne added "It might still be here if the note was a ruse to make us belief that we were too late."

.

Luna said slowly and surely "We have to grab them and find out what their plan was and if it was still here.

Tracy and Daphne said at the same time "I have an idea!" Tracy chuckled and looked to Daphne "We get Bulstrode to give them a note just before dinner to meet their Head of house in the library just before Dinner.

At five thirty Millicent Bulstrode found Pansy Parkinson in study hall. "Millicent held the note out to her. Mistress Everheart gave me this note to give to you or Zabini."

Pansy asked "What does it say?"

Millicent sighed "I am sure I don't know as I was told to deliver it."

Pansy grabbed it and then looked quickly "Thanks Millicant." Pansy quickly stowed her books and study material before heading out the door.

Pansy found Zabini in the common room brewing a potion. "Blaze we have to meet mistress Everheart in fifeteen minutes in the Library. You need to put this away and get back to it later."

Zabini looked at her "Why?"

Pansy handed him the note and he read it before Pansy added "We are the last two to receive our 7th year projects and maybe she wants to assign it and point out research material."

Zabini placed his potion in stasis and ten minutes later they began the trek to the library.


	22. Chapter 22

Night of the Fae Chapter 22

Pansy and Blaze casually talked as they made their way through the halls to the library. On the second floor near some old and deserted classrooms they suddenly found hands touching them. Before they could turn and pull their wands to defend themselves, they both blacked out.

Pansy woke up first and attempted to scream for help but found she couldn't make any noise. A husky male voice that sounded old and scratchy "Stop ye struggling lass. If your blindfold stays on and you don't do 'things stupid, you will be release unharmed."

Another male voice said from the opposite side of the room "It will be information that we are needing. If you give it then we won't be needin' to torture it out of you."

Tracy was taking two knives and scraping them together as she added in another male voice and whispered into pansy's ear "It gets me bits hard to cut up a fresh young thing and I hope you don't cooperate." Tracy licked her ear "Please don't cooperate."

A female voice replied "You cooperate and answer our questions, then nothing bad will happen. I promise you."

Blaze came awake and tested his bindings "What the bloody hell is going on?"

It was Pansy that answered and it surprised them all "Blaze take it easy. We are in big trouble and I don't think we are at school anymore. The school has a certain feel and smell to it and I don't sense them here."

Harry looked at Luna, Hermione, Tracy, and Daphne who had a switching spell to mimic male voices and smiled. It had been his inspiration that led them to do this in the Chamber of Secrets.

Pansy continued "They have promised to not harm us if we answer some questions." When I delivered a package a while ago to TK, three males and a couple of hags showed a lot of interest."

Blaze thought for a second "They could not get onto school grounds to attack us."

Pansy again supplied the answer "They could if TK was captured and told them how."

Luna then added "Yes, your little friend Theodore was very cooperative and we opened the package to find your little princess crown. We are holding your friend and the treasure for ransom." Hermione then waved her wand and across the room a muffled voice that sounded gaged was yelling.

Blaze stated loudly "Theodore you dumb arse. You got caught. If we fail you know what will happen."

The female voice (Harry) stated "Your friend was stupid and he looked at us and knows who we are." The voice paused and added "Kill the other, we have these two now." A few seconds later they heard someone struggle and screaming before a sound like a knife cutting a neck was heard and then a gurgle before a last death rattling rasp was heard."

Pansy started to cry and then began spilling her guts and telling them the whole plan. It took her about five minutes and then they used truth serum on Blaze who confirmed all that Pansy said.

Blaze woke up with Pansy below him and feeling like he had just had sex with her. They both had no clothes on and they had used a deserted classroom on the second floor. Pansy started to stir. She looked up and grinned "Wow that was wonderful. I am glad we did this Blaze."

Blaze looked confused for many seconds "I know we had sex, I liked it but I swear I can't remember the act or falling asleep afterwards."

Pansy chuckled "Blaze if you want seconds, thirds, or fourths all you have to do is ask. I will be happy to practice all you want." Blaze leaned down and kissed her.

Harry and the girls were in their room and thinking about the best way to get the Diadem back to destroy it or Let it continue to Voldemort and then kill him at the ceremony again like last time.

Harry looked around and sighed "I don't see how we are going to sneak into a cave and wait until the ritual is done. You heard them they are expecting that. Heck for all we know they told us this to lure us into a trap."

Luna, Hermione, and Daphne looked at each other before Luna turned to Harry "I know you used your new powers… did they lie?"

Harry snorted "No I don't believe they did." Harry then looked at them "I don't like using the same method we used before. They will be looking for that and to do it is to fall into complacency."

Hermione frowned "I can't argue a thing against that reasoning. He is right."

Daphne sighed and added "Damn how can you love and hate a man for being right." She stated with a smile.

Tracy then stated "Ok so we can't wait until the ritual so we have about 39 days to get to Knott's house and steal it or find a way to destroy it."

Harry looked very thoughtful before he answered too cheerfully "Yes that about sums it up. We are going to have to hit a house of a death eater that has had a year to fortify the house with wards that will probably have very devious ways to kill or maim us."

Daphne smirked "Well you are just a fountain of enthusiasm aren't you?" Harry rolled his eyes in response.

"Hit a house?" Luna asked out loud. She then punched the air in front of her "Even if I did hit the house it would take a lot of hits to damage it… wouldn't it?"

Luna babe "I meant it as a figure of speech." Harry replied.

Luna smiled "I know you did but sometimes when given a problem you need to start literally and then work other approaches to solve a problem… It is basic Luna logic," Luna then budge her shoulder to his "Babe!"

Hermione was steadily biting her lip and then said out loud "Ok, doing the Luna thing and being literally, how do we hit a house and destroy all the contents in the house as well."

Daphne shrugged her shoulders "There is some battle magic that can be used but I have only heard about it. I have never seen a spell to do it on such a big scale."

Harry just smiled and began to laugh as he seemed to the others in the room to have lost his mind. He kept laughing and then he looked up and grinned even more. "I swear it is not about magic and the answer doesn't deal with magic. It deals with muggle science and technology."

Harry walked to the door "Everyone think about how muggle terrorists destroy places, what they use and how they get there. While you are doing that I will go see the Director of MI 6 and put the actions into play."

Daphne stopped him "Harry Potter you will not go and do something stupid or half-cocked. I need you around because Tracy would be an insufferable bitch if she doesn't get a few doses of you each week."

Tracy cried out "Even though it is very true you didn't have to say it like that."

Daphne smirked until Harry pinned her to the wall "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact you are madly in love with me and would miss me?"

Daphne kissed his nose "A slave cannot fall in love with her master… unless he says she can. You never gave me permission so that can't be true."

"Daphne answer me truthfully" Harry stated.

Daphne sighed "Yes I do love you and I would miss you. A girl can't even act all Slytherin around you anymore." Harry lightly brushed her lips.

Harry looked into her eyes "If my plan or idea works none of you would be at risk because I care about you as well. Let me try it my way."

"Will you be at risk?" she asked him.

"A little but not as much as you think." He replied back. He winked and then left the room.

An hour later the MI 6 Director stated, almost screamed as Harry ran him through his plan "Absolutely not. You are in no way going to attempt a hair-brain scheme like that!"

The Director looked out his window "We already have trained professional that can do that and the equipment won't have to be destroyed."

Harry responded as he tapped his wand on the desk twice "Tell me Director, do these professionals have the ability to see through magical wards. Can they look through charms to see what lies beneath?"

The director turned around and then suddenly noticed how large his office looked with only a chair to sit on. "How am I ever going to take notes or write things down?"

Harry grinned and handed him an envelope "In twenty-four hours the spell on this envelope will be gone. You are to open it and understand what it means that a magical person can hide things that only another magical can find. Then come and see me in team 6's ready room and we will talk again.

Harry left to go back to Hogwarts and a very confused Director stood in his office without knowing that he had a desk or what a desk was as Harry placed his under a fidelus charm.

The next evening Harry was sitting with his feet on the ready room conference table and his hands behind his head. His smile was as big as the directors scowl "Potter that was the most despicable thing that someone has ever done to me." He stated with rage as he sat down across from Harry.

Another man in a blue uniform sat down next to the Director. "However, I have never had a better demonstration to sway me as to why your idea was better." The director pointed his finger at him "But you will not destroy a piece of equipment you transport the device in, you won't need to, trust me Harry."

"This is Vice Air Marshall Binghamton. He is the wing commander for the 814th fighter wing stationed on the coast of Scotland. He will brief you and then give you training for your mission. There is a special piece of ordinance you will use."

The vice Admiral leaned closer "Son I don't think you understand the amount of time my men spend training. It takes years."

Harry put his feet down "I do understand Sir but I won't risk another human life and the risk to an unprotected mind causes the mission to become almost impossible. Wouldn't say director?"

Both of them watched the director scowl as he got up from the table "You know Potter where you can stick that whole attitude, don't you?"

Harry chuckled back at him "Indeed I do!" They both heard the door slam.

The Air Marshall looked at him "You know you are pissing off one of the most powerful people in Britain right?"

Harry looked into the other man's eyes and before he knew it he had entered the other man's mind. He went through his memories of flight training, flight school, and then flying combat missions. Harry then sent him visions of Quidditch games, large Dragons, Ghosts of Voldemort, and the basilisk.

The Air Marshall sat back "Good god man you were chased… by a Dragon? They are real?"

Harry crossed his arms and didn't even smile "Yes I was and they are as real as you and me. In every instance I was scared to death, knew for sure that it was my last day on earth because there was no way I was going to live through the event." Harry paused and then looked him in the eyes "I am seventeen years old sir and I have seen things nobody should ever have to see. There is a person and his followers who has orchestrated all these events and it is my solemn duty to wipe him from the face of the earth."

The vice Air Marshall saw his eyes begin to glow green and the sheer intensity that lay contained behind those eyes. "Sir, I will do my duty even if I have to drive one your jets with a big bomb into the house where he is staying at. He will die so that the ones that I love will live in peace."

"I believe you son, I believe you!"


	23. Chapter 23

AN: I am sorry about the delay in updating this story. I have opened a new business and it is taking up a lot of my time.

I have one or two more chapters to go his story and I planned to complete it within the next two or three weeks.

TAKAO

**Night of the Fae Chapter 23**

Harry walked into the front door and looked tired and haggard after two weeks of training. He was wearing a green flight suite and carrying a smaller flight bag slung over his shoulder. Hermione came from the sitting room and called "Harry is home ladies."

Hermione walked over to him "Harry when are you going to tell us what is going on? You know I fret when you do things."

Harry hung his flight bag and took his jacket off. He then turned and grabbed Hermione in a hug. "I plan to tell you tonight at dinner and we have a guest coming over in three hours. He will hopefully settle you down by answering all of your questions." Harry then kissed her for many seconds and then leaned back to look at her.

Hermione took many seconds "Hmm I liked that I almost forgot the question but you promise me you are being safe?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Safe is a relative term but as far as things go this is one of my less dangerous endeavors."

Hermione looked at him warily "Harry that does not help me feel much better. Your safe is everyone else's suicidal!" Hermione stood back with her hands on her hips.

Seconds later a brunette missile hit Harry in the side as she tackled him. This caused Hermione to she saw Daphne on top of Harry. "Would you give me time to put my crash helmet on next time?" Harry smiled as he said to Daphne.

Daphne chuckled "I can't help it when I see you in a uniform. I especially like this single zipper that gives me access to my favorite bits." Daphne pulled it down and then reached down to pull him out of the lower part of the uniform. "Ahh, that is so brilliant they made this uniform just for me."

Hermione stated "You hardly need an excuse!"

Daphne smiled at Harry "Do you want to see how well Hermione's training is going Master."

Hermione looked surprised "Daphne?"

Daphne jumped up "Strip bitch!" Hermione stood opened mouthed for a couple of seconds and then began to take her clothes off. When she was down to her birthday suit. She stood with her hands behind her back looking straight ahead. Daphne walked around her appraising her. "Get Harry hard for me with your mouth."

Hermione kneeled down "Daphne I wasn't expecting you to do this in front of others."

A loud slap was heard as Daphne spanked Hermione on the butt "I did not ask your opinion. Do as you are told slut!"

Hermione suddenly began to work on Harry "Harry looked up at Daphne looking for an explanation. Daphne rolled her eyes as she knelt behind Hermione and worked her hands to make Hermione moan "Our little Hermione is a slut, she has repressed this side of herself and I am helping her to unlock that side of herself."

Daphne then slapped Hermione's butt again "She only wants to do this around us to understand why I like to be your slave and to be owned and possessed by you."

Harry looked down into Hermione's eyes and saw a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. "That is surprising." Harry then grabbed the back of her head and shoved more of himself into her mouth." She moaned a little but kept up.

Tracy walked into the foyer "You couldn't wait until tonight? Hermione you naughty girl." The upper part of Hermione's body blushed.

Luna walked in and went directly to Harry and kissed his lips "Hello luv. I see that you have discovered Hermione's little secret. We need to move this upstairs."

**Three hours later**

Air Marshall Binghamton sat down at the dinner table. "Air Marshall I would like you to meet the most important women in my life. This is Luna, Tracy, Daphne, and Hermione Potter."

Anthony turned to greet Hermione "Mrs. Potter it is a pleasure to meet you."

Hermione chuckled "No, you don't understand "We are all Mrs. Potter's… Harry is our husband."

Anthony sputtered and then turned to Harry to seek an explanation and Harry quipped back "Don't look at me it was their idea."

Luna leaned forward "I am afraid Lord Potter is speaking the truth. Our world, the magical world, is still stuck in the eighteen hundreds and women's and muggle born rights are not very good. Tracy and Daphne here were being forced into betrothal contracts they and their families didn't want. Harry saved them."

The Air Marshall looked at her before blinking a few times "I am sorry I was still stuck on Lord Potter. Was your father James Potter, Earl of Creighton?"

Harry looked at him strangely and then nodded an affirmative "I don't know about the earl of Creighton."

Anthony then asked "Your mother was Lillian Potter, Duchess of Creighton?" Another head nod and the Air Marshall sighed "I was there when you were presented at the House of Lords. You were the last house that could challenge the present monarch, the house of Windsor. You are the last Potter and the last of the Perverall line."

Daphne smiled "You mean Harry's title is recognized in the Muggle Government. He is a Lord in both worlds."

Air Marshal Binghamton looked at her "Yes, of course he is. There was much speculation as to what happened to Lord Potter and his family." He turned to address Harry "What happened? Where have you and your parents been for all the years?"

Harry looked down "My parents are dead. They were murdered in 1981 by the man…no not a man a despicable excuse for a human. He tried to kill me but the spell… weapon backfired on him, is the best way to say it."

The air Marshall sighed "That would explain a lot and why no amount of searching could find any information out about the missing family."

Harry smiled back at him "If you would save this for another time I would be grateful because I have four wives that are wanting to know what I have been up to."

The Air Marshall laughed "Right you are Harry." They grabbed a plate and made their way through a buffet line before seating themselves. The Air Marshall tasted every dish and enjoyed them all.

After dinner they sat around drinking wine before Dobby brought out coffee and the Air Marshall looked at him then at Harry. Harry chuckled "Their other beings in the magical world, they stay hidden too."

The Air Marshall shook his head "I should have expected as much after meeting you." The Air Marshall took a sip of wine and sat back "Well enough of stalling. Young harry here has spent the last two weeks in flight training. He has shown impressive skills and knowledge in all aspects of preflight, flight, and post flight. In point of fact he passed his Tornado Fighter/bomber check ride this afternoon. The flight instructor was so impressed he then went on to test him on a terrain following test flight." The air Marshall paused.

"He passed it as well with no effort. All his flight instructor were baffled as to how he could do so well with no prior flight training. One accused me of putting a flight ready officer in their midst to check the instructors out."

Hermione asked very directly "This terrain following flight was that the same as nap of the earth flying?"

Tracy sniped "For those of us that are lacking a muggle upbringing?"

Harry turned to her "I took an advance fighter 50 feet from the ground and if the terrain went down I followed maintaining that distance."

Hermione asked "How fast?"

The air Marshall answered "He maintained 600 knots plus."

Hermione and Daphne stood up as Daphne screamed "Harry James! You are in big trouble!"

Harry smirked at her "I knew you loved me. Really the aircraft has a flight computer that does the quick calculations and the hard work I just assist it along when necessary."

The Air Marshall then smiled "Your instructor stated that you were flying half the time and did it better than the computer could. You never went below forty feet or above fifty-five feet. He said it was the most precise flying he had ever witnessed."

Hermione stated "Harry?"

Harry chuckled "Mione I read every pilots mind that I was in contact with and then it was just a matter of muscle memory to coordinate my knowledge with flight control actions."

"So that is how you did it… we had wondered." The Air Marshall stated.

Harry stood up and paced "I know you believe it is dangerous but I have done far crazier things and survived. The fact is it is necessary to do what I need to do.

Luna watched him pace and then interrupted him "What is that?"

Harry smiled "The British Tornado carry's a multitude of ordinance. The ordinance that is important to me is the three five hundred pound bombs that it carries." Harry stopped and grinned "I am going to shove all three of them up Voldemort's ass."

Harry leaned on the table "you four are going to be on the ground guiding the bombs in with a laser."

Hermione smiled "They are guided bombs?"

Harry smiled "Guided with a laser, a portable model. I have asked for three so you can each guide a bomb to a different target on the house."

Luna grinned at Harry "See what being literal gets you." Luna smack a fist into her other hand. This made the girls start to laugh and left Harry to explain the inside joke which caused the Air Marshall to laugh too. The Air Marshall left soon after coffee was over.

**Next Day**

While the girls were learning to operate the portable lasers, Harry conducted his own mission.

Harry apparated to a location some ten kilometers from Knott's house to evaluate the terrain for his run. He didn't see any problems as he jump apparated in 500 meter increments. When he was within one kilometer he felt the presence of wards. He knew they were there because of the amount of magic he felt on his skin. "Shite that is not good!" he said to himself.

Harry followed the wards around for about a hundred meters before he found a suitable hiding spot. He knelt between two rocks that had leaned together to create a little pocket to hide in. He picked up a stone and threw it directly at the wards.

The stone bounced off of the ward which Harry scowled at because this is what he feared that the ward would repel objects. Within two minutes it was as he suspected an alert ward when five death eaters apparated in and began a systematic check of the area. Harry waited until they had separated to sneak up behind two of them before he stunned them.

He then waited a few seconds before another one showed up from behind the rock he had hidden in. He apparated behind one and hit him with a piercing hex before apparating behind the other and placed a neat quarter sized hole through his head.

The last guy came out of the clearing looking .very concerned. He saw a little child looking scared standing over one of his dead death eaters. "Hey kid did you see who did this?" The kid almost jumped when he heard the voice.

"Mister, it was a ghost. Some guy appeared right behind him and a light came out of a stick he was holding and this man fell." The kid looked down at the other mans body "I didn't believe mommy when she said that ghosts were real."

The death eater grinned "They are real all right. Now what are you doing out here?"

The kid suddenly smiled up at him before morphing to become Harry. Harry moved quickly to disarm the wand the man held. Harry then vanished every pocket and his cape.

The death eater yelled "Activate!" nothing happened and the man looked shocked.

Harry punched him then threw a round house kick that connected with his jaw. When he awoke he found himself tied to a rock and his head was very fuzzy. He struggled for a couple of seconds before a sharp slap to the face woke him up.

He looked up and saw Harry standing before him "Listen up arsehole. I need information and you are going to tell me all about those wards around that house."

The man sneered back "Fuck you Potter. I will tell you nothing!"

Harry then took a hammer and swung it sideways to connect with the man's elbow. "I think in a few minutes you are going to want to tell me everything you know." The man began to scream from the pain that his shattered elbow caused. Harry then swung the hammer to connect with his hand.

"Stop screaming like a little girl. Now, what can you tell me about the wards Death eater?" Harry said to him. Harry held the hammer up to show him "I have 200 hundred more bones that I can crush in your body." The death eater looked very worried as he gulped.


End file.
